A Faire To Remember
by fluppy
Summary: Complete! Edward and Bella romance. Bella Swan is dragged back to a time of knights and ladies, and a chauvanistic Edward Cullen. Can she pierce the armour around his heart even as things spiral violently out of control? Lemon's 21, 23 and 26!AU AH
1. Too Much Time

**A/N – DESPERATELY NEEDED! I NEED someone with expertise in spelling and grammar to assist me in editing this for Twilighted! Up to chapter 12 has been posted, however at that point I lost my wonderful editing team – and now I DESPERATELY need a replacement person or persons! If you (or someone you know) has excellent skills in this area, please contact me! Thanks!**

He sighed as his blood trickled slowly into the dirt and the heavy footfalls of his enemy drifted into the distance, leaving only the rich scent of the disturbed earth behind. The darkness covering his eyes crept in further, yet still he kept them open, praying for one last glimpse of his angel before death took him.

**Chapter 1**

"Bella! Are you ready yet? I want to see!"

Isabella Swan glared at her image in the costume store mirror. Ridiculous. The dress was...not her, to say the least. The long skirt, the full sleeves trailing to the floor...

"Remind me again, Rose, how I let you and Alice talk me into this?"

"Because it will be fun!"

Alice Brandon popped her small dark head in around the curtain. "Oh! Bella, it's perfect! And that blue suits you so much!"

Bella huffed a sigh before exiting the dressing room so her other friend could get a good look.

"There, Rose. Do I look stupid enough for you?"

Rosalie Hale frowned, tapping her forefinger against her lip. Then she grinned.

"Absolutely. You'll look fantastic, and once we've done your hair..."

Bella shuddered. "Great, you're going to drag me even further into this fantasy world of yours?"

Alice and Rose giggled.

"I promise you'll love it if you give it a try. Medieval fairs are just great! You might even find your own knight," Alice wiggled her eyebrows, "Help you get over Mike whatever his last name is."

"Newton."

"Whoever. The guy was a complete loser."

Bella sighed, remembering the moment she found him in bed with one of her co-workers –Jessica Stanley. So much for her being the only woman he would ever want.

"I agree. This is just what you need."

She crept back into the dressing room as the others continued to discuss her miserable love life, pulling the dress off and slipping back into her comfortable jeans. She fingered the soft material, hoping to get some kind of excitement building from the idea of this weekends get away. Instead she caught the name 'Jacob.'

"She just hasn't had any luck since Jacob left. It's so unfair."

"Well, she never should have blown him off, should she?"

"That's not fair, Rose. We were still in high school."

"Well, she had a great thing going with him, and then he told her he loved her and wanted to marry her someday and she runs for the hills."

"She didn't want to tie herself down so early; what's wrong with that?"

"Well, we have. You and Jasper are marrying next year, and Emmett and I not long after."

"Yeah, but if she wasn't _sure_ Rose, then she did the right thing."

"Yeah. I suppose. I just wish it were all of us."

Bella let the single tear fall unchecked onto the dress she was still holding. Jacob. Her biggest mistake was letting him go, and for what? The fear that she would miss out on something else in life? Yeah, she would have missed out on Mike, and Eric, and Tyler...what a pity _that_ would have been. Three lousy guys, all of them self absorbed and with what seemed to be the standard wandering eye. She took a deep breath, shaking her head to remove the memories, and stalked out of the dressing room, head held high.

"So I guess this is it?" Bella frowned at the offending garment.

Alice threw her a royal blue pair of slippers, a silver metal ring and a wisp of material. "_Now_ that's it. It is inappropriate for a medieval maiden to go around with her hair unbound." She ruined her textbook façade with a giggle.

"Maiden? Isn't that supposed to mean _virgin_, Alice? That's a bit rich, don't you think?" Bella snorted. "I passed that line a _long_ time ago."

The other two women snickered.

Bella tossed the dress and accessories on the counter.

"That's $110.97." She glared at her two still smiling friends. The assistant smiled at her, his blue eyes warm and inviting, his wedding ring gleaming in the afternoon sun. Bella let out a slow breath. How is it that every seemingly nice guy was taken? Or at least the best looking ones?

"So not only are you forcing me into a _dress,_ but one that is costing me a huge chunk of my wages? I must be insane to actually be _listening_ to the two of you."

They just laughed as she pulled out her credit card. "Well, here's to more debt."

All three of them were still laughing as they left the store.

Once her dark hair was braided, twisted and tortured into some form of a hairstyle, Alice lovingly laid the flimsy scrap of material over it and held it in place with the silver metal ring.

"Perfect," She stated, "A real medieval princess."

Bella's response was a snort. "Is that your final joke for the day? Or am I going to be subject to more horrendous accusations?"

Rosalie leaned forward on the sofa, uncrossing her legs. "Bella, will you _ever _be able to accept a compliment? You really do look nice."

Bella raked her eyes over her friends. Alice was wearing a fitted ivory gown, the sleeves below showing a rich, deep gold. Rosalie looked equally as stunning in deep burgundy under dress covered by a looser fitting forest green gown. Of course, they looked stunning, exactly like they had just stepped out of the pages of some medieval romance novel. As usual. Everything they wore always looked perfect on them. Neither one of them had bothered covering their hair.

"Remind me again why neither of you are wearing this absurd accessory?" She tugged at the flimsy scrap of pearly white of material.

Both of them snickered.

"Well, you see..." Alice began.

"It's kind of...well, you needed it more than us," Rosalie finished.

Bella closed her eyes. "Let me guess. It's some sort of bizarre code that says 'I'm available, take me now'?"

Rosalie leaned back, covering her mouth to hide her smile. "Of course not, Bells. Do you really think we would do something like that to you?"

"Yes, actually. I'm absolutely certain you would." Bella opened her eyes again to face her reflection one final time.

She couldn't deny the dress was stunning –it was. Alice had done a spectacular job of alterations. With the tightly fitted silver sleeves and the matching underskirt showing with every movement, it was definitely something a beautiful woman from an old tale might wear. It was just ruined by the plain and boring face peeking out from above the high necked collar. The overly large brown eyes, the dull, pale skin. Bella stared at her mouth, in her mind her only redeemable feature; soft red, and full. Definitely a kissable mouth. A pity no one was interested in continuing to kiss it.

"What's _wrong_ with me?" She murmured.

"Nothing, Bella," Alice answered her; "You just need to see that. Today will help. Some handsome knight will come riding up on his white horse and save you from your own misery."

"I hope you're right, Alice," Bella turned from the mirror, perusing the solemn expressions on her friend's faces. "I really do."

Alice nodded, her eyes regaining their usual mischievous sparkle. "Since when have you known me to be wrong?"

The crowd was much larger than Bella expected, and considerably noisier.

"I didn't know there were this many people with the same strange taste in entertainment as you and Rose have."

"Oh, sure," Alice grinned as she grabbed an apple from a passing cart. "It's a real lifestyle for some people," She took a huge bite of the fruit. "Mmm. For some reason the food here always seems to taste that much better."

Bella sniggered. "Even though they buy it all from the supermarket."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that."

"Hey! Hey, guys, wait up!" The two women stopped and turned to watch a breathless and flushed Rosalie pushing her way through the crowd. "Finally!" She panted when she reached them. "I thought I would never find you two! I got tickets for the jousting."

Alice squealed, and Bella covered her ears, smiling. "So, that must be a good thing, right?" She asked.

"The best," Rosalie grinned, a far away look in her eyes. "The guys, dressed in full amour..."

"The trumpeters..." Alice added.

"The smell of sweaty horses," Bella wrinkled her nose. "I hope I don't regret coming..." She didn't get to finish her sentence. At that moment, a juggler passed in front of the group, showing off his skills. Bella, in a way that was typical for her, was so engrossed in her conversation with her friends; she noticed nothing until she was falling face down in the mud, the heavy weight of the juggler on her back.

"Bella!" Alice and Rosalie's hands pulled at her.

"I'm fine. Just killing everything in sight with my terminal clumsiness," She tried to turn her head against the squishy mess under her. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." A familiar voice answered. "I'm used to it."

Mike. Bella froze. Alice and Rosalie renewed their attempts to free her, now with little regard for the juggler.

"Mike Newton," Venom fairly dripped from Rosalie's tongue as she shoved at his heavy weight. "Because you haven't done enough damage, now you have to break her leg as well? Get up."

Bella sucked in a huge breath once the weight was gone. Alice helped her climb unsteadily to her feet.

"Oh, come on Rosalie. It wasn't like that."

"Wasn't like that, Mike?" Bella hissed. "So it was my imagination when I _saw _you with Jessica?"

"Well..." He ducked his head down to collect his juggling balls. "I thought I made it clear that we were over."

"What, the night before, when you took me to a movie, told me you loved me? That's your way of telling someone you're over?" A tear trickled down Bella's cheek. Too many times she'd been hurt. Enough was enough. She shoved him in the chest. "You're a real dick, Mike."

"Look, Bella," She frowned as she realized again he wasn't listening. "I've got to get back to it. It was nice seeing you, though." And with that, Mike wandered away again, the balls spinning through the air.

Bella stared after him, the ringing in her ears drowning out the calls and laughter around her.

"Bella. Don't worry about him. He's not worth it," Alice clutched her arm, pleading.

"Yeah," Rosalie snorted, "It seems he's good at one thing only, and that's playing with his balls."

"Come on, or we'll miss the jousting. Plus we need some mulled wine. Nothing like it to rid yourself of a troubled mind." Alice tugged Bella along behind her, towards the drink stand.

Three cups of mulled wine later, and Bella was very happy. The brightly colored pennants waving in the breeze and the shiny armor made her smile. A knight in a red surcoat tipped his lance at her and she rose in her seat to curtsey in response. Rosalie and Alice giggled.

"Who's your favorite?" Alice whispered in her ear.

Bella glanced out over the field, and her eye was caught by a dark horse, wearing gold and black, with a tall man in matching colors sitting high and straight in the saddle, perusing the field, a lance leaning loosely against the horse's side.

"Him." Her hand rose, wobbling slightly, to point in the knight's direction.

Rosalie grinned. "Those are the Cullen colors. Nicely chosen; he's supposed to be the best there is."

"He looks...handsome," Bella slurred.

Alice sniggered. "I think she's actually drunk, Rose."

"I'm not drunk. I'm...yeah. I think I am. My head is a little fuzzy..." Bella rose from her seat, stumbling down the aisle. "In fact, I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Bella, no!" Alice shouted.

Instead of heeding the voice behind her, she carried on, pushing at the gate that wouldn't let her past. Eventually she gave up and hitched her skirt to climb over. Faintly she heard more cries of "Bella!", but the swirling of her stomach and head were more than a match for the calls. She stumbled over the trampled grass, a sour aroma assailing her nostrils. The smell cleared her head slightly, enough for her to understand what it was, and _where_ it was. She was standing in the middle of the jousting field. Two enormous and glistening horses were pounding across the ground straight towards her, the knight's lances raised right at her head.


	2. Another Shade Of Black

Bella's screams were drowned out by the thunderous hooves, the high pitched ringing in her ears, and the feel of waves crashing in her head.

She fell to the ground, clutching desperately at the damp, trodden earth, waiting for the moment when the deadly, iron shod hooves would drive her broken body down; crush it against the sweet smelling grass.

After a while the waves subsided and the ringing faded enough for her to hear the snorted breathing of the two horses paused a few feet away.

"What do you think you are _doing_, girl?"

She lifted her head, looking up, up, up until she came to the knight's face, hidden under his full helmet.

"Huh?"

"I said, _what are you doing girl_?" The black and gold of his surcoat and the dark horse's attire billowed in the slight breeze.

"I have to disagree with your view of her as a _girl_, brother."

Bella spun her head quickly to the other side, catching a glimpse of another knight, clothed in black and red and astride a dappled grey horse, his gaze beneath the visor of his helm raking her huddled body speculatively, before her head spun sickeningly.

"Oh." She clutched it between her hands, waiting for the feeling to abate.

The first knight climbed quickly down off his giant black horse, and knelt at her side.

"Are you hurt, girl?"

She shook her head strenuously.

"Are you dumb?"

Again, she shook her head. No.

"Then answer my question. _What_ are you doing in the middle of our practice field?"

Finally she raised her eyes, this time staring directly into a deep green emerald fire. "I...I..."

Behind her, a loud clanking signified the other knight's dismount.

"Here, allow me to help her, Edward. You are obviously far too terrifying for the poor girl." A cold, mail covered hand slid under her arm and tugged roughly.

She was hauled unceremoniously to her feet. A low whistle emanated from the knight holding her still. "Certainly not a girl."

"I am perfectly capable of dealing with this, James." The first knight's arm slipped around her waist, pushing the gloved hand away. "Return the horses to the stables."

The one named James let out his breath in an angry hiss, but turned away to snatch the reins of the black horse.

"What is your name, girl?"

"Bella." She breathed. "Isabella."

"Well, Isabella. I will ask you again. How did you come to be in the middle of our practice field?"

She shook her head. "I...it was an accident." She looked around, wide eyed. "Where did the seats go?"

"Seats?" She could hear the question in the knight's voice.

"My friends, Rose and Alice, they're waiting for me, in the stands."

"Ah." Understanding colored his tone. "You are the friend of Lady Rosalind and Lady Alison, then. We have been waiting for you."

His head rose slightly. "But where is your guard?"

"My guard?"

"Do not worry. I will take you to Lady Rose and Lady Alison myself." The arm around her waist began pushing forward insistently.

She began walking in the way he directed, stumbling and almost falling when she caught her first sight of the castle. His heavily armored arms caught her, held her upright.

"Oh." She breathed. "I'm surprised. I didn't think you would go to this degree."

"Excuse me?"

"The castle; that would have taken a lot of work to prepare."

He nodded, stiffly. "It has been in my family for generations. I believe it took nigh on ten years to complete."

She snickered. "_Nigh_? You really do play the part, don't you?"

The knight pushed more determinedly against her back. "It seems you may have hit your head. We shall be there soon, and Lady Rose will help you."

They walked the remainder of the distance in silence.

* * * * *

Inside the castle walls was a shock for Bella. What seemed like hundreds of people bustled back and forth between the wooden buildings, men shouted, dogs barked. But most shocking of all was the _smell_, like the smell of a public toilet, only a thousand times worse. She covered her nose, trying desperately not to gag.

The man beside her drove her on, pulling her through a heavy wooden door that led into the tallest building. The keep. Gradually, the smell subsided, to be replaced by the aroma of herbs, and dried grass. Straw crackled under her soft slippers, dug into the sensitive soles of her feet.

Even in here, men lounged around wooden tables, and dogs rooted for scraps of leftover food. The knight beside her appeared even taller and more alarming in the dim light as he propelled her forward, through a second door, and up a steep flight of stairs. Bella had to jog to keep up with his pace, which had quickened once they had entered the hall.

Finally he stopped in front of a woven tapestry covering a door frame. Soft voices drifted out to them.

The knight turned Bella to face him, his green eyes sparkling through the darkness. "Lady Rose and Lady Alison await."

Bella frowned, peering sidelong at the curtain.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

He snorted. "The solar is for _women_, not knights." The arm still lingering at her waist pushed her forward, so that she stumbled through the opening.

Seated next to an open fire were two very familiar women.

"Rose!" Bella called, steadying herself. "Alice!"

She hurried across the room to where the women sat, wondering at the scraps of material they held in their laps. "Oh, I am so relieved to find the two of you here!"

"Excuse me?" Rose glared at Bella, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "Who exactly are you?"

"Who am I? Rose, don't be ridiculous. It's Bella."

"Bella? Are you my new maidservant?"

Bella frowned, disoriented. "No..." she began.

"Rosalind, must you always be so unkind?" The other woman turned her bright smile on Bella. "I am Lady Alison. It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella." She tilted her head, still staring. "What an unusual name. Bella." She repeated to herself.

"Isabella." The response was automatic, the same way she used to explain to the older ladies who lived in her neighborhood. "People call me Bella."

"I think Isabella is so much nicer, don't you, Rose?"

It was then Bella realized these were not her friends.

Although the resemblance was uncanny, closer inspection showed distinct differences. A wider mouth, longer nose. And when Alison turned her head...Bella caught a flash of a long dark braid, completely different to the pixie cut that her friend sported.

"Oh." She whimpered, as her legs gave way beneath her and the room went black.


	3. Introductions

The cool cloth gradually drew Bella upwards and out of the blackness to the sound of gentle voices.

"Poor thing, it must have been such a long journey. She was obviously exhausted. And then for you to call her a servant, Rose!"

"I agree. She must have been distraught."

Bella's eyelids flickered. She tried to use the voices as an anchor, but they seemed to be having the opposite effect; the more she listened, the more she wished to fall back into oblivion.

"Oh! At last! She's waking." The small hand pressed against her forehead. "Isabella? It's Lady Alison. How are you feeling? We're sorry to have upset you."

"Not. Upset." Not at all. Shell shocked? Absolutely. Upset didn't even come close.

"See? Of course not. You were tired, is all. Edward can be so...ignorant of women's needs."

"Not all of them Alison. Or so I have heard." The two women giggled quietly.

Bella opened her eyes fully. Hovering over her, the two women smiled conspiratorially. Both of them had removed their headdresses, and their braids fell forward, trailing over the bed Bella was lying in, one blonde, one dark. Her heart leapt to her throat and stayed there, constricting her breathing. So much like her friends...

"Edward?" She groaned. That name sounded familiar.

"Edward Cullen. He brought you here. He found you in the practice field." Alison's eyes were wide with horror. "You could have been struck! How did you get there?"

"I don't know." She shook her head, trying to clear it of the fuzzy sensation. "I was at the faire..."

"The fair? The fair will not be here until after the harvest. You _must_ have hit your head. Edward was right."

"_Sir _Edward." Rosalind smiled. "Do not let Lord Cullen hear you call his son Edward, Alison. Or Sir Jasper for that matter."

Alison flushed pink.

"Where _exactly_ am I?" Bella croaked.

"Cullen Castle, of course." Rosalie stated.

"Cullen Castle?"

Bella blinked furiously, trying to clear her vision.

"Yes. Home to His lordship, Carlisle Cullen, Lady Esme and their sons; Sir Edward and Sir James." Rosalind nodded imperiously.

"And us of course." Alison added.

"Are you...?"

"Edward's sisters?" Rosalind finished. "No. We're Lord Carlisle's wards."

"We're engaged to be wed to two of his best knights." Alison smiled.

"Oh."

The other women giggled again. "Oh." They mimicked.

Bella sat up on the bed, bracing herself for the expected headache. That didn't come. She shook her head slightly, testing. Still nothing. She felt better than she had in days.

"Huh. Must be the fresh air." She smiled wryly to herself.

"If you are feeling better, Isabella, then it is time we went down to the hall. The evening meal will be served shortly." Rosalind and Alison each placed an arm around her to support her as she shifted off the bed. Again Bella waited for the dizzy feeling she had had all day, and again nothing. They released her, collecting their headdresses off a large wooden chest to the side of the room.

"That is a lovely dress." Alison complimented. "The color looks wonderful on you."

"Yeah, Alice thought so too." Bella frowned, thinking of her friend, and her odd circumstances. Time to put things back in perspective. "What _time_ is it?"

"Time?" Rose frowned. "I believe it is Vespers."

Bella shook her head furiously. "No, no; I mean, what year is it?"

"Oh." Rosalind's forehead cleared of the confused expression. "The year of our Lord, 1137."

1137. Bella halted in her tracks. She had known something was wrong when she had met Rosalind and Alison, two women so very like her own friends in appearance, but completely different in the way they spoke and acted. But her thought then was that she had been drugged and dragged into some bizarre medieval cult. This...This was enough to make her knees give out. She fell heavily to the floor.

"Isabella!" Alison's hands grabbed at her, catching in the too long sleeves of her dress.

"Oh!" Bella moaned. "Oh, this _so _cannot be happening."

"Isabella, are you feeling well?"

"Yes." She mumbled. "I feel _just great_." Yeah, freaking fantastic. You're just telling me I have been yanked 900 years away from my life, my _real _life, but I'm just dandy, thanks for asking.

"You do not seem well." Rosalind conferred.

Bella sighed. Sarcasm obviously hadn't been invented yet.

"Come, Isabella. We will miss the evening meal." Rose pulled Bella up by the arm. "And I wish to see my Emmett."

* * * * *

Alison and Rose guided Bella down the curving stone staircase. By the time she reached the bottom, she had almost mastered the art of holding her much too long skirt just so. At first, when she had hiked it up to her knees, the other women had gasped in shocked surprise, so Bella had let go and tripped, stumbling into the wall, and nearly down the stairs.

When they finally entered the hall, her mouth dropped open, and she couldn't help her amazement.

More wooden trestles were lined up around the room. At every table, huge men were laughing and eating, throwing bones or kicks to the desperate animals at their feet. They seemed so large; she half expected to hear the loud crack of the wooden benches under them snapping in half. This couldn't be real, she thought to herself. It was like a set for a movie.

At the top of the hall, on a raised platform, sat the most beautiful looking people Bella had ever seen. Edward was there, of course; still in his tell tale black and gold, and James. In the very middle was a tall blond god, and at his side a slight beauty. She assumed they had to be the Lord and Lady themselves. Seated further down the table, at opposite ends, were two new knights, completely different to each other. One was bigger even than any other man in the room, his arms seemingly the size of small tree trunks, his dark hair unfashionably short, and his blues eyes twinkling. At the other end was a slighter built, but still well muscled man with shaggy blond hair and light hazel eyes, his eyes trained on the newest entrants. It wasn't long before she realized they were Emmett and Jasper because Rosalind and Alison left her alone to take their places next to their intendeds.

Bella stood in the stairwell, feeling very uncomfortable and out of place. She was just about ready to turn and sprint back up the stairs, exposed ankles be damned, when James rose and beckoned her over to him, smiling broadly. Letting out her breath in a relived huff, she crossed the room quickly, bumping into what seemed like every person on the way.

James met her at the side of the dais. "Isabella." He pressed his lips gently against her knuckles. "Would you like share my cup?"

She nodded, although she had no idea what he was referring to. Not letting go of her hand, he led her to a seat between his own and Edwards. Edward didn't even glance up.

She sat slowly, desperate not to make a fool of herself again, and gazed wide eyed at the spread before her. James resumed his seat on her left.

Enormous haunches of mutton, whole birds with the feathers carefully reconstructed after cooking, huge slabs of grainy bread.

Bella sniffed cautiously, surprised at how appetizing the food smelt. Even the fish pie.

James nudged her hand with a pewter goblet. "Hmm." She smiled. "I've only seen these on TV and in movies."

"I don't understand." He said.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She picked up the cup and took a huge swallow. And almost gagged.

"Do you not like ale, Isabella?"

"Uh, no. Thanks."

"Water then, perhaps?"

He raised a fist and a dirty and sweaty young boy rushed forward. "Sir James?"

"A goblet of water for my lady."

"Sir." The boy nodded, and trotted off, deftly avoiding the stretched legs and scavenging animals.

James grasped the goblet, carefully turning it so his lips drank from the same spot Bella's had.

She blushed scarlet, and picked at the bread between them.

"Don't eat that yet." A melodic voice chided from the right. She looked up again into bright green eyes, but this time with a full view of the face they were in.

Her breath caught in her throat. She hadn't realized he was so..._beautiful_. Even with his mouth curved downwards in displeasure, and a few days stubble along his jaw, his face was reminiscent of an angel. His nose was perfectly straight, his bronze hair fell gently below his ears, and his full lips were distracting. She continued to stare at them as he spoke.

"James and yourself will need that for the next course."

She halted her hands, still tearing automatically at the edges.

His face returned to the table, and his food, but still Bella watched him. The way his hair tumbled low, covering his face, the way his long fingers picked delicately at each piece of meat. In complete contrast to James on her other side, grabbing huge chunks and tearing them apart with his teeth.

Gradually, her gaze traveled further down the table, to where Rosalind and Emmett were giggling over their shared bread. And then down the other side, where Jasper was holding the goblet out for Alice to drink from. And right beside James, Esme giggling as Carlisle whispered in her ear. All along the table, romance flowed. Everywhere but around her.

'Typical.' She thought to herself. 'Surrounded by gorgeous guys and they're more interested in the _food_.'

The boy returned then with her cup of water, and she accepted it gratefully.

The first sip, and she was reminded of how different where she had turned up was.

At home, the tap water was bearable, even if not to the quality of bottled. She thought if she could actually see this water, it must be a definite shade of brown. Even the first sip was laced with an odd assortment of grains and such that were not meant to be there. Or at least to her mind they weren't.

Probably they were usual in this time. She put her drink down briefly, considering her options. The foul tasting ale, which seemed no better than cat urine, or filtering the water with her teeth.

She was still pondering this when James spoke. "You don't wish for water, Isabella?"

"I...I" she stuttered, anxiously.

He sighed, put out. "Perhaps for tonight you should share Edward's cup. He has a fondness for wine that the rest of us do not."

She raised her eyes briefly, catching a glimpse of the irritated look Edward shot at his brother.

James smirked. "As long as you are amiable, of course, brother."

"For tonight." He pushed his drink towards her. "You are welcome to it."

She touched the cup lightly, watching him carefully from beneath her lashes. He had returned to ignoring her entirely. She lifted the goblet to her lips, sipping at it gingerly. She almost sighed out loud in relief. Although not ideal, this at least was more familiar, akin to the mulled wine she had tried at home.

Home. It had been less than one day but already she felt so displaced, out of sorts. Tears stung the back of her eyes as she thought of her friends. Would they be worrying about her? Had they gone to the police already? How would they even explain it?

James dragged her out of her melancholy. "Are you betrothed, Isabella?"

She choked on the wine she was sipping.

"Definitely not."

'Wrong answer' her subconscious screamed. Something in James' widening smile made her nervous.

"Is that so? That is...convenient."

She cringed back in her seat.

An unexplainable look passed through his eyes.

"Extraordinarily convenient."


	4. There's No Way

Bella groaned and rolled over, kicking one leg out from under the covers. Her bed was remarkably uncomfortable, and she guessed she must have ended up with half of her quilt under her, as the ends of the feathers were digging into her sides. She shifted to avoid a particularly sharp one, then grinned happily to herself as she realized today was Sunday. A day to sleep in and continue with her dream. 'Only this time,' she thought to herself, 'Edward is going to pay more attention to me.'

Of course, no one that handsome could actually _exist_, so she snuggled further down, thinking over every individual feature on his face, lingering on his mouth. "Ah." She murmured.

"Oh!" A voice interrupted her imaginings. "You are finally awake!"

"Alice?" Bella scrunched her eyes more tightly closed, trying to ignore the voice. A sick feeling rose in her throat.

"Rosalind and Alison."

Rosalind. And Alison. Bella squeezed her eyelids even tighter. No. There was no way that was real; people don't just magically appear 900 years in the past. It didn't happen.

She nodded to herself, certain of her own belief, and opened her eyes.

She was in the same room as before. At the foot and head of the bed rose four massive, intricately carved posts. Heavy red drapes were tied to each of them. The walls were hung with various woven scenes, all of them delicate and feminine. Two sturdy chests sat against the wall, a stunning beauty perched on each, staring in her direction.

"Do you always wake so long after dawn?" Rosalind asked, curious.

"Uh...no. Not always." Bella dragged the covers back up to her neck. Now that she was wide awake, she was aware of the permeating chill in the air.

"Is it always so cold in here?"

"If you had a shift, you would be warmer." Alison nodded her head sagely, laughter brimming in her eyes.

"A shift?" Bella frowned, thinking about work. More worries.

"Yes, a shift." Rosalind stated tersely. "An undergarment."

Alison giggled before lifting her skirt to show off the thick white fabric underneath.

"Oh." Bella stared at her, embarrassed and uncomfortable. She could guess what she had on. At home she was used to sleeping naked, or in her underwear. Central heating did the rest... It seemed some things here were the same; it had just never occurred to her that their idea of underwear and hers would be so far apart. She felt so lost and confused in this place. There was so much she didn't understand.

Alison dropped her skirt slowly, accurately reading the worry in Bella's gaze. "You do not know a lot of how we live, do you?"

Bella shook her head slowly, tears welling in her eyes.

"Why is that?" Rosalind asked.

"We do things...differently at home." Bella muttered.

"Is that why _your_ undergarments are so strange?" Alison asked, thoughtful.

Bella opened her mouth to ask how she knew what they looked like... and remembered Alison helping her out of her dress and into bed after too much wine the previous night. She raised the covers slightly, and saw precisely what she had thought she might; her lingerie. Royal blue bra and panties, chosen to match the precise color of her dress, on the off chance she did find a knight on a white horse...

Her face flamed scarlet.

"Uh...yeah. All the women wear them."

Alison giggled and Rosalind scowled. "They are not very practical." She mused.

"No." Bella responded. "They're meant for...um, well."

Alison slumped forward, her giggling gaining pitch.

"I am sure we are quite aware of what they would be used for." Rosalind said. "What I don't understand is why you would wear them if you are not married. James told us you are not even betrothed!"

Bella dropped her head, breathing slowly, trying to ease the knot in her stomach.

Alison had become suddenly silent. "He plans for you to become his bride." She said seriously.

"I suspected as much." Bella sighed. "But he doesn't even know me! How could he want to marry me?"

Rosalind rolled her eyes. "He does not need to know you. All that is required of a wife is to be dutiful, to be capable of running your own household, and to bear children. And, of course, that you bring a large dowry into the marriage."

Bella swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"Well, I guess I'll just say no. After all, I have nothing to worthwhile to bring to a husband. Certainly not some huge fortune, or even a small one." She snorted at the idea. She barely had enough to cover the bills much of the time.

"It is not that easy." Alison stated, pity in her gaze. "You have no champion, no father or brother here to protect you. You are under Lord Carlisle's roof. If he wishes for you to marry his son, then you shall. Besides, of course you have a dowry. The daughter of Lord Swan? One of the richest men in the country?"

"Charlie? Rich?" Bella snickered.

"Of course." Alison stared at her, wide eyed and surprised. "Lord Charles Swan, always on the right side in times of war, the Kings own assassin?" She leaned closer. "Is he really richer than King Henry?" she asked conspiratorially.

"Ah..." Bella shook her head. How was she supposed to answer that? She wasn't the daughter of some Lord, no matter that she shared his name. "Can we change the subject?"

"Change the subject?" Rosalind looked at her in confusion.

"Can we talk about something else?"

Alison grinned. "Perhaps something about where Sir Edward was last night?"

Rosalind frowned, but her eyes twinkled. "You are such a gossip, Alison."

"Susan informed me he spent the night with Sarah, the new servant."

Rosalind's eyes narrowed in true irritation at that news. "_My_ new maid?"

Alison nodded happily.

"Oh!" Rose stamped her foot as she rose off the chest. "He has broken the heart of too many of my maids. They do not work properly when they are crying. I need a word with _Sir_ Edward."

Alison leapt to her feet, thrilled. "Take me with you, Rose." She fairly clapped her hands in anticipation of the showdown.

"Ah..." Bella coughed lightly, and both the women turned to her. "I could use some help..." she said, blushing again. "I only have the one dress..."

Alison looked like she would burst from all the excitement. "Of course! You are almost the same size as Rose, we will help you dress first, and then you can come too! It is odd, though, that you made it here so much faster than your baggage...the knights of your household must be very worried. I am sure they will be punished by your father for losing you on the journey."

"Mmm." She responded, noncomittally.

Bella remained hidden under the bedcovers until the women fished an outfit out of the chest that Rosalind had been sitting on.

"Perfect." Alison sighed, crossing to Bella, carrying an armful of rich, deep red material.

* * * * *

The three women emerged from the keep into the wan light of a cold winter day. Bella shivered, even as she wrapped the dark cloak Rosalind had loaned her closer to her body. Ice clung to the blades of grass, so they crunched under her feet, encased in a pair of Alison's slippers.

Loud ringing sounded from across the open grassy area. Rosalind began to walk more quickly, her steps becoming the strides of a woman on a mission.

As they closed the space, Bella understood; the ringing was the sound of the knights practicing; sword against shield.

Others practiced with lances, trying to slide the point through a hanging ring and carry it away.

Standing a short distance off, yelling at some younger boys who were having difficulty even holding their shorter swords up, was Edward Cullen, his bronze hair waving in the wind.

"How many times must I tell you, Michael? One hand!"

"But it's too heavy!" The boy cried.

"Do you think I care? You are supposed to be strengthening your abilities, not crying like a wench."

At that Rosalind hissed, and stalked over to stand at his shoulder.

"Edward Cullen."

He spun around on his heel. "Lady Rosalind! This is no place for women." He glared at her, then at Bella and Alison who trailed a few steps behind.

"And my maid's bed is no place for you." Rosalind's cheeks flamed in anger.

Edward smirked.

"Where I sleep should be no concern of yours."

Bella, having seen enough, having had enough of men in general, stepped forward and cut in.

"It most certainly is, you pig headed ass, when you're making things harder." Her chest rose and fell heavily in her frustration. Why is it that men were the same everywhere, in every time? So ignorant of women, so focused fully on their own wants, they never notice the effect it has on others...and his attitude! Like any woman should bow to his command!

He looked at her as though she was mad.

"And what does a spoilt Swan know about anything _hard_?" His green eyes glittered. "Unless it's how hard your father's coins are. I am certain that would be the limit of your education." His eyes raked her body, sneering.

Bella frowned, her anger exploding. "You pretend to know anything about me? You are a joke, Edward Cullen."

"That would be _Sir_ Edward Cullen."

"Sir Edward jackass, more like."

He took a step, closing the space between them, his breath warm against her face.

"I will not hit you, weak female that you are. I will however, ask you to leave my practice grounds. I thought I made it clear yesterday, this is not a place where you are welcome."

Bella opened her mouth, about to protest again, when a small hand caught her arm, spinning her away.

"Goodbye, Edward." Alison said pleasantly. "Please inform Jasper I look forward to seeing him at the midday meal."

He nodded, but Bella could swear she caught the words 'Sir Edward'.

Alison dragged her away before she could say another word, and Rosalind followed, barely suppressing her laughter.

Edward watched her retreating back, heat suffusing his face, his mind in a spin. Not for ten years had a woman managed to crawl so far under his calm exterior. Not since...he shook his head. He refused to let himself think about _her_. Women were useful for one thing only. He trained his eyes solely on the shift of her hips as she moved, his mouth twitching up in a smirk.

One thing he would allow, she had a certain...

* * * * *

The moment they passed through the castle gate, the other two women doubled over with laughter.

"What?" Bella frowned.

"Oh!" Alison gasped. "I do not believe anyone has ever spoken to him in that way!"

"I've never seen Edward so _angry_." Rosalind laughed.

"Ha, ha." Bella responded. "I don't see the humor."

"See," Alison began, trying to stop her giggles. "He is so used to things being done his own way; I think you shocked him with your outburst."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh, poor baby got a taste of his own medicine. Can we please move on from this?"

Rosalind nodded, still grinning. "I need to see Emile, our seamstress. She is making my wedding gown."

Alison bounced on the ball of her feet. "Oh, what a wonderful idea! I must see how mine is. Also," she smiled at Bella. "Her husband Samuel is the baker. He makes the most wonderful pies..." A wistful expression crossed her face.

"Lead the way." Bella grimaced. Even here the women seem to love shopping.

* * * * *

Bella couldn't get over the couple. Emile was stunning, a true beauty, her face warm and brown, her eyes so dark they seemed to be the same shade of black as her hair. And Samuel...he was enormous. As big as Emmett, surely.

Emile took each of the women away, individually, refusing to allow anyone else to lay eyes on her creations until the day they were to be worn. That included her husband.

While she waited, Bella sampled one of his just cooked custard pies.

She was amazed when she bit into it.

"What's in this?"

"Ah!" He laughed. It's my own secret recipe.

"Oh, come on Samuel. I can't cook for my life. Please?"

He chuckled. "It is a simple custard, flavored with saffron, cinnamon and rosewater."

"It's brilliant, Sam."

"I know."

Bella laughed. "I'll have to order more."

Rosalind returned, a huge smile lighting her face. "Where is Alison?" She asked, looking around.

"Ah..." Bella blushed. She'd been so focused on her food; she hadn't realized the other woman had walked away.

Rosalind frowned. "It is not like her to disappear..."

Bella choked on her final mouthful, concern ruining her enjoyment. "Well, we'd better find her then."

Rosalind led the way. They began with the wool merchant; "A favorite hideout of hers," Rosalind grinned before crossing to the opposite side of the small village, further from the keep.

Rosalind stopped a servant passing. "Have you seen Lady Alison?"

"Yes, my Lady." The girl bobbed quickly. "Her and Lord James went to the stables."

Rosalind dragged Bella hurriedly towards a huge wooden structure. Coming from inside, Bella could hear the whines and scuffling of horses.

They entered into the gloom, waiting a moment for their eyes to adjust. "Alison?" Bella called out quietly. A soft shuffling, different to the sounds of the horses, reached their ears.

"Alison?" Bella called louder.

A dark shape emerged from one of the far stalls, and made its way towards them. It couldn't be Alison, as the shadow wasn't wearing a dress.

James stepped out of the deeper gloom, grinning. "Ladies, what a pleasant surprise. Were you looking for someone?"

Rosalind's eyes narrowed. "Sir James, a pleasure." Her voice said entirely differently. He kissed the hand she held out.

He nodded behind him as he straightened. "I believe your lost lamb is back there." He leered at Bella. "You, I am sure, I will see later."

He strode laughing from the stables.

A soft whimper drifted to the women.

"Alison!" Bella called, running forward. And tripping over her skirt.

"Isabella." Rosalind chided quietly. "One rescue is enough for today. Please, slow down."

She nodded, and accepted the hand held out to her. "Ok, Rose." Gradually their eyes adjusted and they made their way to the last stall.

The sight that greeted them made Bella grit her teeth.

Lady Alison was slumped against the far wall, her dress torn, her eyes red from crying and the start of a bruise on her right temple.

"Alice!" Bella cried. "What's that bastard done to you?" She stepped forward, frowning, her hand stretched out.

"Nothing." She said quietly.

"Nothing!?" Bella took another step closer. "You're going to have an enormous black eye, and half your dress is torn to shreds! What do you mean nothing?"

"Rose. Please, could I have another gown? I do not wish to leave in this state." Rosalind nodded, and left on her errand.

Bella leaned against the wall next to Alison.

"Why are you pretending this is nothing? He should pay!"

"However, he won't." Alison responded softly. "He is the son of the Lord. There is no higher authority to punish him for his misdeeds."

"And why the hell not? What about the police, the court?"

"The court?" Alison looked at her in surprise. "Why would the royal court care? Men are the same everywhere. Except my Jasper, of course." A faraway look entered her eyes.

"Well, tell him then!"

"That would accomplish nothing. Jasper would feel the need to challenge him, and he would lose his life. Even if he won the battle, he would be thrown into the dungeon for killing a Lord's son. There is nothing to be done, Isabella."

Rosalind returned then, her expression grim. "Did he...?"

"No, he did not."

"That is something then." She placed her bundle in Alison's hands, gesturing to Bella to follow as she left the stall.

"Did he what?" Bella asked her.

"Deflower her. No man will have her then. Not even Jasper."

Bella scowled. What kind of barbaric place had she ended up in? She glared at Rosalind. Didn't she even _care_?

"Aren't you _upset_?" Bella said, mortified.

"Of course, but there is nothing to be gained by it. This is the way of life, Bella Swan. Surely you know that, you are a woman. And we are ruled by men."

Bella frowned. Not in this lifetime, or any other for that matter.


	5. New Stories

Bella frowned, her disgust for the basic necessities in this time never ending. Bathing in a tub, using the same water as everyone else? And going to the toilet...well, that was something she preferred not to think about when it wasn't needed.

Currently, she was peering into the medieval version of a mirror; a piece of polished steel. Her image was so distorted; she guessed she could be looking at anyone's reflection. She sighed, placing it back down on top of the chest.

Across the room, Rosalind was pressing a rosewater compress to Alison's face.

"Will he notice?" Alison's hands were fluttering around Rose's, her face wearing a nervous expression.

"No, it will be much too dark in the hall. He will not see a thing."

Bella sighed again, picking at the crimson material of her dress. It was far rougher than her blue one.

"I might go for a walk." She said absentmindedly.

"Have you taken leave of your senses?" Rosalind glared at her over her shoulder. "Think you that I can mend every ailment?" She turned back to Alison.

"Well, it would have to be better than shut in this room all day." She muttered, mutinously.

"I heard that." Alison smiled. "It is not long before the meal. Be patient."

Bella turned her back and rolled her eyes. 'I will never get used to this time.' She thought to herself. 'I wish I could go home.' A single tear slipped down her cheek.

"There." Rosalind said finally. "Tomorrow, you stay here in bed, and I will inform Sir Jasper it is the women's curse."

Alison smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Rose."

"I know how you feel." Rosalind growled slightly.

"Oh?" Bella turned back to face them.

"Yes." Rosalind nodded tightly. "He tried to attack me once." A gentle smile played across her features. "It is how I came to meet Sir Emmett."

Bella sat on the edge of the bed. "Please tell me about it."

Rosalind turned her body towards Bella. "There's a lovely little meadow nearby, I like to visit sometimes. I was sitting next to the stream there, when James surprised me. I had just arrived at the castle a few weeks beforehand, and still thought he was wonderful; he had been so charming and helpful to me. When he asked me to walk with him, I thought nothing of it."

Her face turned hard.

"Until he pushed me to the ground in the trees nearby. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth..."

She shuddered.

"I though that would be it. He would ruin me forever. I could smell the ale on his breath. And then..."

Her face lit.

"Emmett came, and tore him off me. Fortunately for my love, James remembered nothing. He had been too far into his cups. Since then, I have been...followed."

"Followed?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Yes. One of Emmett's men. His only task is to ensure my safety..."

Bella sighed. "That is so sweet."

"He is a wonderful man." Rosalind sighed.

"We are very lucky." Alison nodded. "My Jasper...he would do the same, but I do not dare worry him."

"If Alison is with me, she is safe. I spoke to Emmett, and his man keeps an eye on us both. But, he must follow me..."

"So I was vulnerable." Alison said. "I thought if I was with you, he would not dare..."

"However he is becoming much more brazen." Rosalind finished. "Therefore," her gaze bore into Bella. "You must remain with me."

"Now." Alison stated. "Let us descend."

* * * * *

This time, to Bella's relief, James was absent. Unfortunately, though, this led to her being seated next to Edward.

He barely turned his bronze head in her direction to acknowledge her arrival.

In response, she frowned at the cup placed between them, filled to the brim with wine.

Around them, noise flowed, happy chatter, barking animals, the low buzz of the servants conversing.

"You should eat." Bella hadn't realized she was quite so absorbed in her own musings until Edward spoke.

"Sorry?"

"I said you should eat."

She flicked her gaze at him, startled to his bright green eyes locked on her.

"Should I?" She whispered, stunned again by the pure beauty of his face.

"Of course. How do you expect to run a household properly without proper nutrition?"

Something in his tone caused her temper to flare.

"And if I don't want to run a house?"

His eyes widened, then narrowed slightly.

"I hope you are not suggesting that you would resort to...less than lady like activities."

Her cheeks flamed.

"What exactly would you consider to be less than lady like?"

He leaned back, linking his fingers together on the table.

"The way you are behaving right now, for one thing, despite the attractive flush in you cheeks."

She started at his compliment, such as it was.

She raised her hand to prove exactly how unladylike she could be...and sent the goblet of wine tumbling to the floor, the contents spilling a red puddle into the rushes.

"Oh!" At the other end of the table, Alison had risen, was staring at the spreading red pool with a horrorstruck expression. "Oh."

Jasper stood, slid his hand under her arm, and turned her forcefully from the dais, leading her towards the far door. At the head table, silence rang loudly until a scruffy mutt raced forward to take care of the mess.

Esme and Carlisle began speaking quietly, and the others returned to their food.

"What was that all about?" Bella murmured.

"Some foolish superstitious nonsense." Came the unexpected reply. "I do not understand why Sir Jasper allows such foolishness."

Bella rolled her eyes, sampling the meat that had been sitting in front of her. "Maybe he actually loves her." She whispered, irritated.

For the remainder of the meal, they refused to even look in each others direction.

* * * * *

Rosalie waited for Bella to reach the stairs before ascending and for the first time, Bella noticed the large man following discreetly behind them.

Briefly she wondered how she ever missed it, then realized the shock of waking up somewhere entirely new must have dulled what sense she had.

"What was with Alison?" She asked as they slowly climbed the steep stairs.

"Oh." Bella frowned, surprised by the uncomfortable look on Rosalie's face. So far, they had shied from telling her nothing, but now, and over something so small...

"I think Lady Alison could explain best." Rose's face cleared. "How did you like sharing your cup with Edward tonight?" She grinned, pleased with herself at her deft change of subject.

"Grr. That man is _so_ irritating...what is his problem!"

Rosalie snickered. "He can be, but I think it has something to do with you, particularly."

Bella's eyes widened. "What do you mean? He doesn't even know me!"

"I apologize. I did not mean it was _you_ he has the problem with, rather it is your father."

"My father?" Bella stared at her wonderingly. What kind of life had she managed to land smack bang in the middle of?

"Yes. You see, a long time ago, Edward was a completely different man; caring, considerate, in love. Her name was Tangwystl. She was truly stunning, from what I remember of her; blonde haired, blue eyed, always smiling. But she was a welsh serving girl, and Carlisle frowned upon the match, refused to allow them to marry. Your father was passing through one day and caught sight of her, decided he needed her for himself. Suffice to say she was humiliated when he left her. She threw herself off the battlements." Rosalind sighed. "And Sir Edward has never been the same since."

Bella frowned. "My father did that?"

Rosalind stopped, turned abruptly to stare at her. "I would have thought..."

"What?" Bella demanded, confused and tired. "You would have thought what?"

"That you would be the most accepting of this, he is your own father after all. All the terrible things he has done..."

"I don't know him at all."

"I see that. Perhaps he has sheltered you from it. Although...do you know why you are here?"

They had reached the tapestry that covered the entrance to the room Bella was staying in. She stretched her hand to pull it aside.

"I have no idea, but an answer would be fantastic."

"You're to be sold in marriage to the highest bidder, at the fair to signal harvests end."

Bella swallowed. "Sold?" she choked.

Once again, the floor came up to meet her.


	6. Left Alone

"_Must_ you continue on like this?" A deep, melodic voice murmured in Bella's ear. The feathers in the mattress beneath her poked into her back, surprising her, even as she realized she was in bed. Her eyelids flickered and opened to see Edward leaning over her, obviously irritated. "I dislike tripping over bodies at the top of the stairs."

She snorted, the action causing pain to shoot through her head. "Yeah, because I specifically fainted _right there_ just to be as irritating as I could."

He leaned back, turning his head to speak to someone away to the left. "I think she will be fine, there is no need for concern."

Rosalind stepped forward into Bella's line of sight.

"Thank you, Sir Edward, your timing was impeccable."

"There is nothing impeccable about stumbling over a weak-willed woman."

"Never-the-less, I would not have been able to carry her to the bed, therefore I must thank you."

"Think nothing of it."

Bella's skin tingled. _He'd_ carried her into the room, placed her in the bed. She could fairly feel the sizzle where his hands had touched her.

"Yeah, thanks, I think."

His emerald eyes turned on her, surprised. "My pleasure, lady." With a start, he realized he'd actually been nice. Scowling, he stalked out, flinging the tapestry out of the way.

"You are getting to him." Rose watched the fluttering of the material, intrigued. "How unusual."

Gradually, thoughts of Edward were swept away by the memories of the last thing they had been speaking of. "Did you say I was being sold?"

"But of course, that is the way of things."

Bella swallowed, frightened. What if she couldn't make it home? Was this where her life was going to end up, sold in slavery to some old man who shook the most money at her supposed father? No way! "So, what, they shove me up on a block and auction me off?" Her anger rose. "And they expect me to just go along with that?"

"On a block? I'm not sure I understand you."

"How does it _work_, the selling me thing."

Oh." Rosalind's eyes shone with understanding and pity. "Well, your father has made it clear that you are to be married, that is the entire purpose of traveling here. You were to travel on ahead, a tempting morsel if you will. When he arrives, offers will be made and he will decide on which is the most...suitable. Then the banns will be posted."

"Doesn't it matter how _I _feel?"

"No." Rosalind looked confused. "Our feelings are unimportant when it comes to marriage. After all, we are to do the bidding of our husbands."

"Do the _bidding_? I'd like to see anyone try..." Another thought occurred to Bella, and she glared at Rosalind accusingly. "You seem happy enough with Emmett."

Rosalind smiled widely, seating herself on the end of the bed, the mattress drooping under the added weight.

"I have been most fortunate, as has Alison. We are not heiresses of any large value, therefore far less important than someone of your rank. Our value lay in rewarding the loyalty of certain household knights..." Her expression drifted into some happy memory. "Emmett requested to marry me, and Jasper asked for Alison's hand."

"What if..."

Rosalind quickly caught the drift of Bella's thoughts. "Unless the man who is enamored of you possesses a sizeable fortune, he will not have you." She glanced at her pityingly. "I am sorry, Isabella."

They settled into silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * * * *

When Edward left the room, his mind was in turmoil. Somehow, this slip of a girl never failed to get under his skin and into his head. Her odd way of speaking, her delicate manner hidden beneath her fiery attitude...a vexing female, truthfully.

He had planned to retire for the night, but finding Isabella prone on the floor and the following confusion led his feet to the door of Jasper's room, one of the few people he still counted as friend.

He walked right in, not bothering to knock, to find Jasper leaning back in a tub of boiling water, eyes closed.

"I'm surprised to find you in there alone."

Jasper's eyes shot open. "I'm _not_ surprised you still show no regard for privacy."

Edward pulled up a stool from near the bed and seated himself beside the tub.

"What is the problem?" Jasper asked, sighing in irritation.

"This _Isabella_."

"If you want her," Jasper said dismissively, "Then have her. Or put in an offer."

Edward scoffed. "I do not _want_ her. She irks me."

Jasper chuckled. "Yes, Lady Alison irks me in the same way."

Edward grimaced. "It is nothing like that."

"Oh?" Jasper grinned. "What, precisely, is it like?"

"You would not understand."

"Of course not."

"She..."

"Will not leave your thoughts alone? Is the last thing you see before sleep?"

Edward frowned at the precision with which his friend guessed his mind.

Jasper sighed, waving a hand. A servant scurried over from the shadows on the far side of the room, holding out a scrap of material for Jasper to dry himself on as he emerged from the water.

"Edward. Have her or offer for her. Be done with it." He tossed the damp towel to the servant, who left the room, then drew a long tunic over his head. "Otherwise, you will live with the same regrets you still cling to from Tangwstyl."

Edward stood, flame flooding his cheeks. "That was not my fault."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I did not say it was, just that you hold many regrets for your actions."

"What actions?" Edward spat out bitterly. "Loving her? Wishing to marry her?"

"Refusing to go against your fathers wishes and marry her regardless."

"I was a boy, barely nineteen."

"And now you are a man grown. You know better than to ignore how you feel, yet still..." Jasper spread his hands wide, "you do."

"This discussion is a wasted effort." He spun on his heel, crossed to the oak door.

"As you wish."

He threw one last withering look over his shoulder at a somber Jasper, who finished with, "Beware of your brother's interest, though."

With one final snarl, Edward threw open the door and strode from the room.

* * * * *

"What was with Alison at dinner?" Bella asked, breaking the few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Hmm?" Rosalind looked blankly at Bella.

"Alison. What was with the bizarre behavior?"

"I did not notice anything odd." Rose turned her face slightly away from Bella, who got the distinct impression she was hiding something. "I think you should sleep, Isabella." She stood, smoothing the covers, all the while refusing to look at Bella directly.

"Rosalind..." Bella tried for a warning tone. No success.

"Good night, Isabella."

Bella glared at her retreating back. She was becoming very tired of being treated as a child. Tomorrow, she would ask Alison herself.

* * * * *

Or she would have, if she had woken earlier. Bella was certain it was a conspiracy to ensure she had no chance to find out what was going on. So far since she had been here, Alison and Rosalind had hovered over her at an ungodly hour, waiting for her to wake and join them. This morning, the sun was shining brightly through the arrow slit near the bed, covering the room in warm shades of yellow.

And there was silence, except for the sound of Bella scrabbling to find some clothing. In the first chest she found blankets, so, slamming the lid, she crossed to the second.

She opened the top of the dark, heavy, wooden box. Sitting on the very top of a pile of dresses was a beautiful topaz gown, paired with a black kirtle. She pulled it out slowly, fingering the soft fabric. It was smooth as satin, soft as cashmere. And perfect, like it had never been worn.

She paused for a moment, wondering who it belonged to, whether they would mind if she wore it. Then she remembered the others had ditched her.

"Screw it." She muttered to herself. "I'm just going to wear it, and they can suck it up." She slipped the kirtle over her head, sighing in delight as it molded against her curves. Then the gown, followed the black plaited belt that had slipped out of the folds of the dress. Lastly, the necessary headwear. Bella scowled as she tried to hold her wimple in place, knowing she would never get it right herself. Finally she gave in, grabbing the white fabric and jamming it on her head followed by another belt, this one gold. The ends hung down her back, but she no longer cared. A treacherous tear slipped down her cheek.

"I _hate_ this place and its barbaric customs!" Glancing around quickly, she made sure no one was looking before she stamped her foot. That made her feel slightly better, and finally she left the room.

* * * * *

Clearly, in this place, if you didn't make it for breakfast, too bad. When Bella emerged into the hall, all she found were the last of the tables being stacked against the walls and a few servants changing the rushes on the floor. Not even the dogs remained.

Huffing in frustration, Bella attempted to cross the hall, but in her typical fashion, managed to trip over a pile of fresh straw that was waiting to be spread.

"OH!" She exclaimed, falling on her hands and knees on the bare stone.

"Oh, my lady, I am so sorry!" Out of nowhere, a young woman appeared at Bella's elbow and tried to lift her bodily off the floor. All this resulted in was both of them flat on their backs, legs in a tangle. Bella's glare died at the terrified sight on the girls face.

"Please, my lady, please don't say a word." Her huge dark eyes pleaded with Bella. "I am so sorry, I just get to daydreaming and..."

"It's my fault; I'm the clumsiest thing you have ever seen." Bella pulled her legs out and stood, dusting off stubborn lengths of straw. "What's your name?"

"Luned, my lady."

"Luned." Bella mused. "That's unusual."

"Welsh, my lady."

"There seems to be a lot of Welsh around here." Bella noticed, surprised. "Why is that?"

"Well, my lady, Cullen Castle lies in the marches, on the border of Cymru."

"Cymru?" Bella stared at Luned, perplexed.

"Cymru, my lady. Wales."

"Wales?" Bella stared open-mouthed at the young woman. "Isn't that, like, right next to England?"

"Of course, my lady." Luned glanced at her curiously. "Unfortunately for us Welsh."

"England." Bella muttered, astounded. "How the hell did I end up in _England__?_"

Luned shook her head, her dark hair swinging. "I do not know, my lady." She bustled around Bella, spreading the rushes across the floor. "Are you Norman?"

"Norman?"

Luned stood straight, staring at Bella in confusion. "Yes, my lady." She said slowly. "Norman. Most of the nobles are."

"Uh, yes. Yes, I'm Norman." She smiled weakly at Luned.

The girl nodded. "I suspected so. Even though..." She bent over her work again, trailing off.

Bella was tempted to ask what she was going to say, but was more tempted by the rumbling in her stomach. Hopefully she could find her way back to Samuel and his custard pies.

* * * * *

A half hour later and she had to admit she had managed to lose herself entirely. She was standing on the far side of the village, staring up at the keep, trying to remember where Rosalind and Alison had led her to from here for the fifth time. And still, it all looked like a foreign country. The only thing she was sure she knew her way to from here was the practice yard. It was certainly seeming like her only option.

She glared at the village one final time before she turned on her heel, and crossed the drawbridge, soaking her slippers the moment she stepped on the damp grass. Frowning, she lifted her feet higher as she walked, somehow imagining the further from the ground they were, the less likely it was they would get any wetter. It was a lost cause.

After a few minutes walking along in this way, she heard the clanging and clashing of sword against sword, and sighed, surprising herself with her relief.

'Although,' she thought wryly, 'if I couldn't find Samuel kitchen in that small area, there was every chance I would have lost my way _here_.'

She closed the distance quickly, enjoying the sight of bona fide knights in armor practicing their trade.

She recognized James' red and black pitched against Emmett's brawny blue clothed frame. She shuddered as she watched the way he moved, something in his actions fox-like; cunning and wily. Emmett stood his ground, not budging an inch, but doomed to failure never-the-less. James seemed more like he was playing his opponent, much like a cat with a mouse.

A flash of amber in her peripheral vision drew Bella's eye from the two knights she had been watching.

Edward, in full mail and helm, was sparring with Jasper, whose pale grey tunic almost blended in with the faded silver of his armor.

Edward was winning easily, feinting left and hitting hard right, although Jasper was clearly no slouch, taking hits with what seemed like minimal disruption. However, Edward was clearly superior, his stance easy and open, as though he knew precisely what his opponent's next move was going to be and he had already planned how to counter-attack.

"You'll have to try harder." He laughed. "I don't even feel challenged, yet!" The fighting happened to turn him towards Bella then and, for a brief second, he looked up.

Jasper made the most of Edwards distraction, hitting him so hard with the flat of his blade, he found himself seated on the grass.

Yet, still, he hadn't taken his eyes from Bella.

She could swear she heard a growl.

The rest of the sparring pairs had frozen, shocked by the upset of their leader.

And still he stared in Bella's direction.

Her heart hammered in her chest; she could feel the heat burning into her, his gaze unwavering.

Slowly he rose to his feet, waving Jaspers hand away in agitation. He started towards her.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" He roared as he closed in.


	7. Revelations

Edward gripped Bella's shoulders when he reached her and shook her hard enough to make her teeth rattle.

"Well?"

I....don't...know...what...you...mean..." she stuttered, teeth chattering.

With one final shake he released her and she fell on her rear on the grass, scowling up at him. He flipped the visor of his helmet up, glaring at her through the slit.

"What the hell is your problem, you overblown ass?"

"What is _my_ problem? Who gave you permission to wear that dress?" His face was thunderous as he grabbed the dress by the front and yanked her back up, so that her face and his helmet were almost touching. He looked disgusted and released her dress abruptly.

"What the...?" Bella hissed.

There was a metallic clanging as Jasper sauntered over to where Edward was standing, opening his visor as he came.

"Edward, you do not think she would have any idea what that dress represents...?" He slapped his mailed hand onto his friends shoulder.

Edward winced, and then frowned again. "Lady Rosalind or Lady Alison would have known."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure they would have, and that would have been very useful, if they hadn't snuck off and left me to myself."

Edward continued to scowl, and now Jasper joined in the frown. "They left you?" His gaze snapped quickly to James, who was watching the scene eagerly. Jasper's hand moved from Edwards shoulder to the crook of Bella's arm. "Perhaps I ought to escort Lady Isabella back to the keep."

Edward waved a hand, dismissing them, still scowling, and turned back to watch as the other knights quickly resumed their practice.

All except James, who watched Bella with barely concealed interest.

"That was not the wisest choice of outfit." Jasper said kindly to her, gesturing to the dress.

"So I gathered." She grimaced. "Is he really such a chauvinist he thinks he can decide what people _wear_ now?"

Jasper sighed quietly; it sounded oddly distorted through the helmet's mouth piece. "He does not care what others wear--it is that dress in particular."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"See, many years ago now, he was in love with a girl..."

"Yes, I have heard that story," Bella interrupted impatiently. "What has that to do with me? Or what I wear, anyway."

Another sigh. "This was...a gift." He touched her sleeve lightly. "Edward had it made for Tangwystl; in hopes that one day they might be able to marry...this was to be her wedding dress. Surely you have noticed the colors are Edwards?"

"Oh." Her face fell, and guilt washed over her. Okay, so Edward was a real jerk, but it would have been a bit of a shock to see your dead loves wedding dress casually worn by someone else...

"Wow, I really put my foot in it, didn't I?"

"Sorry?" Jasper looked perplexed.

"I mean, I made a huge mistake."

His face cleared. "Yes, but you are not to blame; you could not have known." His eyes tightened slightly. "Although why Alison would think to leave you _alone_," he murmured. "She knows the risks."

Bella blushed. "I think they were trying to hide something."

"Oh?" Jasper's metal plated boots clanged loudly as they crossed the drawbridge to the castle. Bella was surprised; she hadn't noticed how quickly they had been walking.

"Yes." She said firmly, still glancing around her, amazed at her circumstances. She was entering a real medieval castle on the arm of a true knight. Bizarre. "Something about why Alice was so freaked out at dinner last night." She said absently.

It was quite a shock when Jasper drew her to a sudden standstill, his clear blue eyes piercing in their interest.

"Did they tell you why?" He feigned a light tone, but Bella could hear the tension that laced his question.

"No." She frowned. So there was some big secret that even Jasper knew, but no one would say a word. "Not a thing."

Her words were rewarded with a stunning smile.

'He's quite handsome.' She thought absently. 'Although blue eyes are not so much my thing, I like green...' she colored, embarrassed by her thoughts. Since when did she like green? It used to be dark eyes, almost black, like Jacob's. Now, picturing her first love's face, she felt...surprisingly calm. Distant even.

"Isabella, there you are!" Bella turned towards the musical voice and saw Alison and Rosalind crossing the courtyard sheepishly.

"I leave you in their capable hands." Jasper ducked his head, before turning back towards the fields outside. Though not without one last loving glance at Alison.

"Isabella." Rosalind smiled as they closed the space. "Oh." She looked down at Bella's dress. "Oh, no."

"Did I not warn you this would happen?" Alison sighed, running her fingers over the sleeve of Bella's gown. The three women started back out over the drawbridge, heading away from the castle and the practice field, towards a stand of trees; to Bella they looked like the homes of fairies.

"It is easier to tell her than try and hide." Alison nodded to herself.

Rosalind rounded on her friend. "And have you burned as a witch? Are you so willing to die, Alison?"

Bella stared between them, bug eyed.

"She will not betray me, Rosalind. I have already told you this. In fact," Alison's grey eyes turned to Bella, "she has her secrets, one that is as dangerous as my own."

Bella blanched.

"I still do not think..." Rosalind argued.

"I see things, Isabella." Alison interrupted "I see..." her eyes fell away from Bella's face. "Things that are to be."

Bella relaxed slightly. This was something she was used to, amazing that it was that it would still be evident in the same friend.

"Like, déjà vu?"

"Déjà vu?" Alison eyes returned to Bella's face, confused.

"You feel like something has happened before or like you have dreamt about it..."

"No." Alison's eyes hardened slightly. "I _know_ things. Like you are not the true Isabella, daughter of Charles."

Bella gulped and looked down, paying careful attention to each blade of grass under her feet.

"Also that you do not belong here, not truly. You are here for a purpose, and your time is limited..."

Rosalind huffed.

"What do you mean, a purpose?" Bella asked, confused.

They had entered the wood, dark and quiet, the only sounds their own voices and the scurrying animals in the undergrowth. Alison stopped, perching herself on the roots of an enormous oak tree.

"You are here for...love." Alison's face tilted upwards, her gaze resting benignly on Bella. "You have been hurt so much....it is not over yet."

"Great." Bella snorted, "More hopeless men? Story of my life."

"Precisely."

Rosalind sat beside Alison, motioning for Bella to join them. The tree was damp and cold, even through her layers of clothing. It always seemed to be damp here, much like her home, in Forks. Unbidden tears welled in her eyes as she looked at her new friends and thought of her old ones who were probably terrified, seeing as she had now been missing for days without a trace.

"Everything will be as it was when you return." Alison interjected.

"Is mind reading part of your gifts?" Bella smiled sadly.

Rosalind laughed. "No, it is written plainly on your face."

Bella turned to the blonde woman. "So you already know, too?"

"Alison tells me everything." She stated simply.

"What about Jasper?" Bella heard Rosalind's sharp intake of breath. Alison, on the other hand, remained completely calm.

"He knows only as much as is necessary."

"Meaning...?" Bella frowned; this was getting to be a bit much. Everyone knew more about her than she did about herself? Top that off with the fact they were at home here...

"He knows that I see things, but he knows nothing about you. He believes you to be precisely who you are supposed to be. Isabella Swan, daughter of Charles, come here to find a husband."

Bella snorted. "That again. I'm telling you now; I will not be sold like a piece of machinery."

"No." Alison agreed, with an edge of sadness in her voice. "You will not."

"Good." The subtlety was lost on Bella, who was nothing more than relieved to be told her worst fears wouldn't happen.

She smiled, facing the women, amused to see a concerned look on Rosalind's face.

"How is it that you accept Alison's gift so easily?" Rosalind demanded.

"That." Bella smiled, thinking of Alice. "It's very much the same as a friend of mine at home, except Alison seems to be a little more specific."

"Hmm." Rosalind continued to ponder her thoughtfully.

"Tell me about your home." Alison grinned. "It looks so...interesting! All the beautiful dresses...and women in leggings! How strange!"

"We call them 'pants'. Bella laughed. "Oh, and baths...I miss those!"

"You can bathe when we return to the keep." Rosalind's brow furrowed.

"That would be wonderful." Bella sighed, "but it won't be the same..." For the remainder of the afternoon she regaled the other women with stories of her home. However, not once did she discuss Alice and Rose; it seemed too strange, even to her.

* * * * *

Edward paced around his room, Jasper grinning at him from his position on the bed, Emmett seated on a stool near the arrow slit, polishing his sword.

"Why do you insist on doing your squire's work?" Edward hissed at Emmett.

"No one but me touches this sword." Emmett's hand smoothed over the flat side of the blade.

Jasper laughed at him. "You must have the laziest squire in all Christendom. Do you allow him near your armor?"

"Of course." Emmett responded. "Any fool can polish armor. A sword requires a gentle, understanding hand."

Jasper snorted.

"I tire of your foolishness." Edward interjected. "I asked you for help, my two best knights and closest friends, not to discuss whom you allow near your swords."

"Ah, well that would be your field anyways, would it not Edward? Who was it last night? Sarah again? Little Luned?"

Edward rounded on Emmett. "None; especially not Luned, which you very well know. I have no taste for children."

"Children." Jasper snorted. "The girl is nigh on eighteen. If she were noble, she would be wedded and bedded five years gone."

"That is beside the point. I prefer my bedmates to be older."

"More experienced?" Jasper asked and Emmett guffawed.

Edward hissed. "Must I be surrounded by a pack of fools?" He threw himself in the remaining stool, closest to the fire.

"What is worrying you now, Edward?" Jasper leaned up on his elbows, concerned. "Could it be the same burr that was under your tunic last night?"

Emmett looked up curiously. "Ho, now, what have I not been told?"

Edward crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. "I am _incensed _that she would take such liberty! Tangwystl's gown!" His eyes narrowed as the face of the woman he had loved swept through his mind. Her cascade of blonde hair, her brown eyes...her body, broken and bleeding at the bottom of the battlements.

"She did not know, Edward; she made that quite clear." Jasper sat up fully, his eyes wary.

"That is beside the point! She should have..."

"She should have known?" Emmett interceded. "How, precisely do you come to that conclusion? Is it the years she has spent in Cullen Castle, or her knack for mind reading?"

"She should have known." Edward hissed, still irate.

"I think," Jasper continued to watch his friend, "perhaps the problem is far deeper than her misunderstandings."

Emmett snickered again.

"What in God's name are you referring to?" Edward growled.

"I think..." The corner of Jasper's mouth twitched. "I would almost believe you were bewitched."

"Nonsense." Edward scowled. "She is nothing more than an uninvited annoyance. I shall be sore pleased once she is wed and gone."

"Hmm. I wonder."

"I'll bet she would be wonderful with a sword." Emmett allowed, smirk. "Small delicate hands are often the best."

"Enough!" Edward roared.

* * * * *

Rosalind and Alice left Bella alone to bathe in the large wooden tub before dinner. The blue dress she had been wearing when she first arrived was draped over the bed, and a scrap of material that was masquerading as a towel was folded neatly on a stool beside the tub. Slowly, Bella peeled off her shift and lowered herself into the steaming water, laying her lingerie over the edge. Finally, a chance to wash them in something other than a bucket of freezing water. She didn't dare let anyone else see her underwear; it would bring up too many questions. Now that she was beginning to understand the world she had found herself in a little better, she knew the only reason Rosalind and Alison had been so unconcerned was Alison's knowledge of Bella's difference. She doubted anyone else would be quite so nonplussed. The minute she covered herself fully with the water, she sighed in relief. True, it still wasn't the same as a bath at home, and clearly not as easy as a shower, but still--finally water that was warm and clean and...smelled like roses?

She leant her head forward, sniffing cautiously. Yep, definitely roses. How bizarre. She'd imagined that at best it would have an earthy scent, but this...

The tapestry shifted slightly, and she yanked her bra and panties under the water.

It was Luned.

"Ah." Bella heaved a sigh. "It's just you."

"Were you expecting someone else, lady?"

Bella snorted. "Most definitely not. To be honest, I wasn't even expecting you." Although, if it had of been...she shook her head. Those were not thoughts she should be entertaining.

"I am here to help you if you need anything my lady."

Bella grinned. "A promotion of sorts?" Yeah, from general maid to lackey for the weird woman. Quite a rise.

"You so speak oddly sometimes. I do not understand." Luned frowned.

"Never mind, it's not important. Could you tell me a bit about this castle, Luned?"

"Of course, my lady." Luned handed Bella a small pot of something slimy looking. "What would you like to know?"

Bella frowned into the pot. "First off, what is this?"

"Soap, my lady. Lady Alison thought you might like it."

Ah, heaven. They actually have soap! "You don't have toothpaste by chance?"

"Toothpaste, my lady?"

"Yeah, so I can brush my teeth."

"Oh! We have twigs you can use; just chew on the ends." She pulled one out of a small pouch at her waist, along with a small amount of something green. "Mint is good for freshening your breath."

Bella was taken aback. She'd never heard of anything like this before.

"It is more a Welsh custom. Most English," She frowned at the word, as though it was distasteful, "like their teeth to rot right out of their mouths."

Bella giggled.

"Unless, of course," Luned continued, with a sidelong glance, "they have someone they wish to impress."

Bella snorted at the implication. "I happen to like my teeth just where they are."

Luned nodded. "Maybe you have some Welsh in you; only a Welsh woman would be so sensible."

"You don't seem to like the English very much."

Luned rolled her eyes. "Of course not. They seem to think we should be ruled over by their kings. We have our own princes, thank you. I would much rather Owain Gwynedd over the English king."

"Owain Gwynedd?"

"Prince of North Wales. He has just come into his power, but he is proving to be a formidable ruler."

"I thought women here knew next to nothing about politics?"

Luned rolled her eyes again. "English women, maybe. Anyhow, what did you want to know about Castle Cullen?"

"Well, I really want to know about the Cullens themselves..." Bella blushed furiously.

"Oh." Luned smiled. "It's like that, is it? Sir James or Sir Edward?"

"Oh, all of them really."

"Well...I don't like to talk much about Sir James." An odd darkness clouded Luned's eyes, to be quickly covered with another sunny smile. "But I can tell you a little of Sir Edward. My sister adored him, you see."

"Your sister?" Bella asked absently, putting her finger into the pot to see if the soap felt as disgusting as it seemed.

"Yes, she was much older than I. Her name was Tangwystl."

Bella dropped the jar into the water


	8. Tangwstyl

"Tangwystl was your sister?" Bella frowned at the water, swirling her hands around under the surface, trying to find the pot which would now surely be completely empty.

"Yes."

"Huh." Finally, Bella found what she was seeking and pulled it up. Only a fraction of the soap remained.

"That's very costly." Luned sighed, taking the pot. "I hope I will not be punished."

"Why would you be? It was my fault." Bella stared at the younger woman, astounded. "Is it really so bad to work here?"

"No, not if…" Luned trailed off, her brows furrowing. "Never mind." The lines disappeared, and her usual cheerful expression returned. "Would you like to hear more about the castle?"

"I'd love it if you could tell me more about your sister…?" Bella suggested.

"Oh, she was more beautiful than you could imagine. Blonde women are much rarer in Wales, and valued all the more for their rarity. Men loved her, right from the age of eleven, when she began to show signs of her impending womanhood. That's how she came to be here." Luned sighed, lost in her memories.

Bella used the younger woman's reflection time to compare her mental picture of Tangwystl to Luned. Tangwsystl had been described as a blonde beauty, but her sister was dark haired, dark eyed, slimly built and surprisingly tall, although her way of acting made her seem shorter. Her face was as stunning as her sister's must have been; perfect high cheekbones, feathery brows, long dark lashes and a pouty pink mouth. It was hard, when really concentrating on her face, to remember she was a servant, even as the plain, undyed dress she wore announced the fact plainly. Overall, Bella thought, she seemed much like a beautiful, overgrown child with her skittish ways of moving and her ever present desire to please.

"You seem too young, wasn't she a lot older than you?" Bella tried to estimate Tangwystl's age as she spoke.

"Yes, she was 18 when she died, I was still 8." Luned nodded.

"Then…I don't understand, how you could remember--"

"What she looked like at 11? I don't. People have told me." Luned interrupted. She shifted her stool, so she was behind the tub, and began separating the strands of Bella's hair. "Your hair is nice."

"Yeah…I wash it a lot." Bella shook her head, confused by the sudden turn of conversation. "What are you doing?"

"Washing your hair for you now, of course." Luned shrugged. "A lady never washes her own."

Wonderful, Bella thought, not only does this poor girl have to wait on me hand and foot, but she even has to wash my hair? What next, help me when I use the privy? God, I'm even beginning to _sound_ like I belong here…

"Anyway." Luned continued, untroubled by Bella's sudden lack of interest. "My sister was brought here when she was 11. Her beauty was such that my mother feared she would be at risk at home…" Luned snorted. "Mama seemed to feel it would be best if Tangwystl came here and hopefully find herself an English groom. Pah! We Welsh women have far more rights than the English; I do not understand it, truly…although, they say by then, my mother had become mad with grief. Our father had died fighting against his own brothers you see…" Luned said all this very quickly, Bella was hard pressed to keep up. "Mama thought if Tangwystl married an Englishman, he would keep her safe. In Mama's mind, Welsh men were far more prone to fighting…I can't say I agree, I think men in general enjoy warfare. It is absurd."

"Mmm." Bella interjected, unsure what else she should say.

"So, here she came to be, a lowly serving wench. Many men wanted her, but she remained an innocent…until Edward."

Bella shivered, imagining the idea of losing her innocence to Edward. She blushed furiously, relieved for the heat of the water, which had already turned her skin a faint shade of pink.

"She loved him so, swore to me in her letters that she would marry him one day. She said he was the most handsome man she had ever set her eyes on…but my sister was nothing if not fickle. Oh, she knew the value of her maiden head, held it until the Lord's son came calling, but when Lord Swan arrived and tempted her with the possibility of becoming his lady…Lord Swan was a much higher ranking noble than Lord Carlisle, his riches were rumored to be greater even than the kings…" Luned trailed off wistfully. "Is that true?" She stopped pulling at Bella's hair, leaned around to see her face better.

"I…" Bella chewed for a moment on the inside of her lip. "I don't know." She finally answered. "He doesn't talk to me about money." That seemed the best explanation.

"Oh." Luned's face fell slightly, disappointed in the lack of gossip. She picked the jar of soap up off the floor, began massaging it into Bella's hair. "So anyway," She began again. "Tangwstl believed that was it, that was her chance at a far more comfortable life." A bitter tone crept into Luned's voice. "Until she found out she had quickened with his seed, and, instead of marrying her, he laughed her off, told her she was nothing more than a pretty serving girl, that she would never be a Lady." Luned's voice cracked with emotion. "I found out much of this after. The last thing she wrote was that she was having a child, and she was sure, now, Lord Swan would marry her, and how thrilled she was. My next letter was from Edward, who felt it his duty to inform me she had leapt from the walls, heartbroken and ruined."

Bella held her breath.

"I'll never forgive him." Luned whispered, and the softness of her words held more rage than if she had shouted them. "Not even when I die."

"How did you end up here?" Bella asked, hoping she could shake the tension in the room, divert Luned from focusing her anger on the monster's daughter. For surely this man, who was supposed to be her father, _was_ a monster, nothing like her Dad at home--Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, as kind and caring a man as ever there was, still in love with her mother, despite the number of years they had been divorced.

"When my mother died," Luned returned to her usual light voice, all trace of anger suddenly gone. "Lord Carlisle thought he owed us much more than he could ever repay; after all, everything happened under his roof, and if he had allowed Edward and Tangwstl to marry, she would still be alive today…" Luned took a deep breath. "He felt the least he could offer was a place in his household, a pallet at night, food in my belly."

"Well, that was…kind." Bella said.

"A greater kindness would be my sister's life, but it will suffice." Luned tugged lightly on the ends of Bella's hair. "Why is it your hair is so short, lady? It barely passes your shoulders. Were you ill?"

"No." Bella turned her face toward the younger girl, confused. "Why?"

"Well, unless a woman has been seriously ill, her hair is usually longer, almost to her knees."

"Oh." Bella turned back around. "No, I…it doesn't grow well." She finished lamely.

Luned seemed to accept her excuse because she said nothing, just continued her ministrations, humming softly to herself.

Bella laid her head back against the rim of the tub and closed her eyes. This was better than visiting the local spa, she had to admit.

* * * * *

Luned followed a few paces behind when Bella descended the stairs for her third meal in this odd time period she had found herself in.

"In Cymru, we eat more than once a day." She said. "Such a strange custom, something I doubt I will ever get used to. That and the lack of milk for any other than babes."

"You drink milk in Wales?"

"Of course, my lady. Many drink water, or ale, but milk is also a popular choice, if you wish to remain sober and forgo the irritation of filtering the grit from your drink."

Sensible, Bella thought. God, what I wouldn't give for a tall glass of ice cold milk…

"Lady Isabella." Edward stood tall and proud at the bottom of the stairs. Bella was so shocked she tripped right off the last one and straight into his open arms.

"You have an unfortunate habit of stumbling quite often." Edward steadied her, and then quickly moved his hands away.

"Yeah, innate talent." Bella joked.

"I…I must apologize for my brutish behavior earlier. It was entirely unnecessary." His brow creased, as though apologizing was a painful experience. Which, Bella thought, for him probably was.

"Ok."

"Would you permit me to share my trencher with you in way of making amends?" He looked so solemn, so sincere, she couldn't possibly refuse.

"Yes." Her voice was merely a whisper, so stunned was she by the bright green of his gaze. He held out his arm, and gingerly she took it, feeling the tight band of muscles hidden beneath the fabric of his tunic, the colors the same ones he always wore; amber and black. The soft, sensual feel of the cloth against the hardness of his arm made her stomach flip and her heart pound as he led her to the dais, waiting for her to take her seat before claiming the chair on her right. He pushed the wine goblet towards her immediately.

"You look flushed, my lady."

This only made Bella's face redder.

"Uh…the bath water here is warmer than I expected." She glanced around, only belatedly realizing Luned had slipped away.

"Mmm."

She frowned at the expression that briefly crossed his face. If she were in her own time she might have called it…lust? Not Sir Edward Cullen, though, surely, untouchable knight, still pining for his lost love. She ducked her head, concentrated on the food brought before her.

Fish, everything some sort of fish. Again her stomach flipped, but this time not in excitement. She hated fish, in every way shape and form. With her knife, the only cutlery they used in this backwards time, she poked at the piece in front of her.

"Not hungry, fair lady?" To her left, James had arrived. He was clearly drunk, swaying from side to side even as he tried to take his seat, his chin-length pale brown hair was greasy and stiff from stale sweat. Bella's throat tightened; the wish to gag overpowering. Instead, she took a shallow breath and counted to three.

"Maybe you would prefer to share my meal; it might make your appetite stronger." He continued, unfazed by her disgust.

Bella grimaced.

"And my ale is more like to make you…" He leered. "Pleasant."

"James. Enough." Bella turned to see Edward scowling at his brother. "I have offered her my cup for tonight, and she has accepted. Leave her in peace."

"Oh, of course, darling brother." Anger and jealousy were clear in James' voice. "After all, you are the oldest. Just remember, I saw her first."

Bella glared at him. "I am not a piece of meat, I don't care if you saw me first last or through the back of your head, leave me alone."

"Ah, but Isabella." James sneered. "You _are_ a piece of meat, available to the highest bidder. I plan for that to be me." Under the table his hand slid onto her thigh and squeezed, hard.

Pure unadulterated rage washed over her, and her hand snapped out, slapping against his cheek, leaving a large red mark.

"You whore!" He hissed.

She gritted her teeth. "_I _am not selling _myself_, so you are completely mistaken. If you don't stop now, I'll…"

"You'll what?" His bloodshot pale blue eyes rolled as he laughed, the ale-laden smell of his breath overpowered her senses. "Tell your father? He'll see things my way, I promise you that."

Still reeling from his overpowering scent, Bella had a hard time regaining hold of her senses. Edward didn't.

"Brother, you are behaving like a barbarian. Lady Isabella is a guest in our home. If you cannot stop yourself, then you force me to stop you." Bella turned her head, saw the flame in his emerald eyes as he glared at his brother, the fists clenched tightly on the edge of the trestle.

James fumed, but gained control of himself. "As always, you are right, brother." He turned his face to Bella. "Isabella."

"That would be _Lady _Isabella." She hissed, tilting her nose into the air.

"_Lady Isabella_." James returned. His tone was light, airy, but his expression was one of pure menace.

That night, between the fish and James, was the longest meal Bella had ever had to endure.


	9. On Fire

"God! That man is the biggest jerk! Where does he get off…argh!"

Rosalind and Alison looked at Bella like she had gone mad.

"I truly do not understand much of what you are saying." Alison said, perplexed.

"James! He is an arrogant, pig headed, self-centered…"

Rosalind smirked. "Yes, he is all that. What happened?"

"You didn't hear?" Bella's gaze swept from one face to the other. "Are you serious? I was sure we were practically screaming!"

"Not loudly enough." Alison smiled.

Bella paced across Alison's bedroom. The setting was much the same as her own; large, carved four poster bed, clothing chests by the walls, light radiating from the fireplace and an arrow slit the only window. However, Alison's bore the signs of long inhabitance, of having been made into a home, rather than a place to sleep. The tapestries on the walls ranged from exquisite replicas of the surrounding area, to beginner pieces, only the minimal colors and the stitching running out of place in spots. In the far corner sat a small table with a large polished piece of steel, and various bottles and jars. Alison's dressing table. Tall braziers were placed intermittently around the room to add to the warmth from the fire in the hearth. A large woven rug lay on the floor at the end of the bed, and in place of a portal was a proper wooden door.

"The _buffoon_ thought he would inform me he plans on being the highest bidder for my hand. Ha! As if I would accept him! And then," Bella's face crumpled in her anger. "_Then_ he thinks it's acceptable to go grabbing me under the table! Argh! I could kill him!"

The other women hissed.

"He grabbed you?" Rosalind fumed.

"He knows nothing of women." Alison nodded, fury in her grey eyes. "He considers us nothing but chattel, awaiting his pleasure…"

"Precisely!" Bella stamped her foot. "Oh! As if there would be any chance in hell I would marry him!"

The door opened gently and Luned's face peeped around. "Lady Isabella? Would you like help undressing now?"

"No, Luned." Bella breathed deeply, trying to steady her frustration. "But you can join us if you like."

Luned's face crumpled, and Rosalind and Alison stifled their gasps.

"I think not, my lady." Luned answered. "I'll wait for you in your room."

The door closed quietly behind her.

"Why wouldn't she…"

"It is entirely inappropriate, Isabella." Rosalind sniffed. "A servant, joining our conversation?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with her, she's great!"

"She seems like a nice enough girl." Alison said. "But it is inexcusable. Nobles do not fraternize with servants."

"God, can you two hear yourselves? I'm outta here." Bella flounced from the room, ruining her exit by running into the door frame. Scowling she continued out into the damp dark corridor. There were less tapestries out here, but more braziers, lining the walls every few feet. Looking both ways Bella realized she was completely displaced, having no idea which way her room was. Going with her gut, she stalked off to the left, where she saw a faint flicker of light, which she assumed to be the stairwell. She knew her room was close to that.

A feminine giggle stopped her in the doorway. Immediately she realized it couldn't possibly be her own room, but the giggling sounded again, and Bella was nothing if not curious. Slowly she crept forward, nudging the heavy door open just the slightest bit and peering inside. The room was distinctly masculine, all the wood a much darker hue, no tapestries on the walls, only various shields and weapons. In the corner, on a wooden chest, lay a suit of highly polished chain mail topped by a very familiar helmet. Her eyes swept the mountainous bed in the centre of the room. A tousled bronze head and muscular back leant over a much slighter figure, clearly where the giggling was coming from. Bella couldn't tell, from this angle, whether or not the girl was particularly pretty, all she could see was the girls mane of curly dark hair cascading over the bed covers.

Bella's chest tightened. 'Fool.' She thought to herself. 'Setting up foolish fantasies. Of course he has other women. He's just like any other man.'

Sighing softly, she turned to leave.

Unfortunately, for the second time in what seemed like as many minutes, she ran into the door frame; only this time the chain reaction it caused was impossible to miss.

The door swung open, bumping a brazier that had been standing just beside it. The toppling brazier had the misfortune to fall directly onto a length of bed covers that was trailing along the floor, which promptly caught fire.

Even a most diligently distracted couple could not miss the burning sensation near their feet, and Edward rolled over swearing and shifting the woman with him out of the way. His eyes caught Bella's horrified ones for a split second before he jumped up, grabbing the offending covers and beating them against the stone floor until the flames finally disappeared.

The dark haired woman scooped up her dress and ran from the room, glaring at Bella as she left.

Edward tossed the ruined covers into a corner in disgust, and finally turned back to face Bella.

"Um, sorry. I couldn't find my room." She blushed to the roots of her hair.

"So you thought perhaps you would destroy mine?" He gave her an odd look she couldn't comprehend.

"No. I mean, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to…" She began to back out of the door way, tripped over her own feet. She sighed in frustration at her self.

Without the slightest sound he stood over her, clad in nothing more than his braies. Her face flamed again, and she turned her eyes, unwilling to be caught staring. She wondered how she didn't realize before how close to naked he was.

His hand stretched before her eyes.

"Shall I assist you before you destroy the castle and kill yourself?" The smile was evident in his voice.

"Please." She choked out, sliding her own hand into his.

He drew her up to him, grinning. "It seems we find ourselves in this position regularly." His face was barely inches from hers, his green eyes dancing with delight.

Bella's stomach dropped right through the floor. "Uh, yeah." 'Wow, idiot. Such a conversationalist.' She thought to herself.

He dropped her hand, and the light faded from his eyes. "This way, my lady." He led her down the way she had come, past Alison's still closed door, into the darker part of the corridor.

"There." He said, indicating the tapestry that covered the entrance to her room. "Goodnight."

And without another word, he was gone.

She trudged into her room, flopping down onto the covers. The covers! She'd left him with none! Sliding off the bed, she pulled off the uppermost covering, dragged the heavy material behind her and headed back into the hall. Slowly, carefully, she inched her way along the dark hallway and back to Edward's room. He door was ajar, but no one was there. The pile of covers still lay in the corner. Bella quickly tossed the covering onto his bed and fled back the way she had come.

It took her a moment to realize Luned wasn't waiting for her.

* * * * *

Edward walked right past his room after he had escorted Bella to hers and continued on down the corridor until he came to Jasper's. His friend glanced up at him in surprise when he entered.

"I thought you had decided on Sarah tonight? I am flattered that you would choose my company over hers, but amazed, I must admit." Jasper put the book he had been reading carefully away into a small chest.

"Why do you insist on behaving as though you are a scribe, rather than a knight?" Edward asked bitterly.

"You should try it, Edward. One day, every person will be able to read, noble and lowly born alike. I am ahead of my time."

"I am certain you are."

"At least it is better than playing the minstrel." Jasper snickered.

"The women love it."

"I'll bet. Is that why you are here, you scared Sarah off with your attempts at playing the lute?"

"No." Edward frowned. "It is that Isabella again."

"Is she bothering you so much you cannot enjoy another woman now?"

"You could say that." A rebel smile twisted up the corner of his mouth. "She…burned my covers."

Jasper roared with laughter. "Are you speaking true?"

Edward couldn't contain his own mirth. "Of course! She snuck into my room, found me with Sarah, and knocked the brazier onto the bed. Sarah was not happy."

"I'll bet you weren't either."

"Truthfully…you were not far off when you spoke of Isabella bothering me so much I cannot enjoy other woman. I seemed like…I was touching Sarah, and she seemed to be enjoying herself, but I felt…"

"Different?"

"Exactly."

Jasper snickered. "Something tells me this Isabella is breaking through to you, Edward."

"No. I vowed after Tangwstyl I would never be fool enough to fall for a woman again. I will not." He repeated the last to himself, determined not to fail.

"It is not always your own decision."

"I barely know the girl. And I would _never _marry the daughter of _Swan_."

"Hmm." Jasper watched his friend, with laughing eyes. "She is a good person, Edward."

"She is Charles Swan's daughter, and like to be as twisted as he, whatever you believe." Edward knew he couldn't really feel that way about her; for all her strange behavior, not once had she shown anything cruel or selfish about herself. But bitter memories ran deep, still overwhelmed much possibility for anything else. "I cannot forget Tangwystl."

Edward crossed the room to seat himself on a stool by the fireplace. The room was much the same as his own, save for the added small chest that held Jasper's private collection of books and manuscripts, costly treasures that very few people were aware of.

"I never told you," Edward said finally, allowing his head to fall forward into his hands. "I offered to marry Tangwystl still, even after…_Lord Swan_. She refused, wrote me a letter saying she was far too devastated to consider anyone else…"

Jasper frowned. "A letter?"

"Yes."

"I did not know Tangwystl could write."

Edward frowned. "I'm sure there is much about her you did not know."

Jasper nodded, letting the conversation continue.

"I would have, too." Edward continued softly. "Would have ignored my father and married her, given the babe my name."

"Carrying your regrets around you like a mantle will make for a very unhappy and lonely future, friend."

"How can I not regret everything? All the foolish mistakes I have made?"

"You'll make another now if you cannot move on. Here, have a drink." Jasper rose from the bed, where he had seated himself, and crossed to a small table that held a pitcher and two cups.

"Wine?" Edward asked.

"Of course. Only your fool brother would drink that swill he believes passes for ale."

"Yes." Edward said sourly, accepting the goblet of wine Jasper passed him. "My fool of a brother. Sometimes, I wonder if he is a changeling."

"Sometimes I wonder worse." Jasper added harshly.

* * * * *

An hour later, Bella was shivering violently, attempting to stoke the fire to something more than dying embers, when Luned returned.

"Lady!" She scowled at Bella, kneeling at the hearth and nudging Bella out of the way. "What do you think you are doing? This is my job!"

Bella sighed, relieved and slightly mortified. "I was cold."

"Yes." Luned peeked over her shoulder, biting her lip. "Sorry, I did say I would be here."

"I had wondered…"

"I apologize, lady. An unavoidable errand." Luned had turned her face back to the task at hand, but Bella didn't miss the shiver along the other woman's back.

"Luned? Is there something I should know about?"

"Nothing my lady." She stood, the hearth finally holding something that resembled a fire. The expression on her face was far too innocent, didn't reach her eyes. "Shall I assist you out of your clothing now, my lady?"

"Could you call me Bella, please Luned?"

Luned's eyes widened. "Oh, no lady! Truly, I could not!" Bella was surprised to see Luned's eyes fill with tears.

"It's ok." She told the younger woman quickly. "I just…miss my name."

Luned nodded quickly, stepped toward Bella. "I understand. Now, if you would turn around for me my lady, I can help you out of your gown."

Bella sighed. So much strangeness…how she wished she could be home, in her own bed. If only she wouldn't have to leave her new friends behind. And Edward, of course…


	10. There's No Escaping

"Today, I thought we might go on a picnic." Alison's eyes shone with the light of adventure as she watched Luned help Bella dress in a simple green gown and kirtle with a plain-dyed plaited belt.

"A picnic?" Bella could barely believe her ears. Something a little like an activity she might do at home? She was there!

"Yes." Rosalind smiled, closing the lid of one chest and shifting something behind her back suspiciously. "There is a lovely pond in the woods we thought you might like to see…"

"Rosalind, what are you hiding?" Bella demanded. Luned grinned widely.

"It is not important. Hurry and dress. Alison and I are going to visit Samuel and acquire some custard pies…"

Rosalind and Alison's giggles could be heard even as they moved quickly down the staircase. In her desire for another taste of the heavenly treat, Bella tried to help Luned with the dress.

"My lady, that is the arm hole." Even Luned was laughing. "You will be dressed much faster if you just remain still and allow me to continue with my work."

Bella sighed, unsurprised that again she had managed to muck things up, and let Luned release her head from the spot she had caught it in.

"Are you always so…" Luned began.

"Awkward?" Bella finished for her. "Yep. Since as far back as I can ever remember. Only I could knock the whole row of dancers over at my one and only dance recital…"

"Dance recital? You do talk so strangely my lady."

"Mmm." Bella sighed sadly. "I suppose I do."

"Don't be sad, lady," Luned said as she tied the belt artfully around Bella's waist so it fell in an attractive _v_ low on her hips. "Lady Rosalind and Lady Alison have a wonderful surprise planned…"

"So it seemed." Bella smiled. "Are you going to let me in on it?"

"No, lady. But I will tell you I get to join in!" Her face glowed with happiness. "It is not very often I…well, you will have to see!"

* * * * *

For the millionth time since arriving in this place Bella's stomach rumbled and she cursed the foolishness that had them eating so infrequently. 'What I wouldn't give for a huge block of milk chocolate, oh…' she shook her head, trying to forget the memory of her favourite treat, and focused instead on her good fortune to be having some of Samuel's custard pies, which were almost on par with the smooth flavour of…no. No more.

No more thinking about…

"My lady, we can leave now. The others will be waiting for us in the courtyard." Luned gazed at Bella mildly, her eyes shadowed.

"Oh, yes." Bella responded in a fluster. "Of course. I'm coming."

The two women descended the staircase to find James awaiting them at the bottom. Beside Bella, Luned stiffened.

"My lady." He murmured, leaning over Bella's hand, which she struggled to pull out of his too quick grasp.

"What do you want?" She hissed in return, finally snatching her hand from his.

"Nothing more than a while in your beautiful presence."

Luned snorted, and his pale eyes turned to Bella's new maid. "No one asked for your interference." He growled.

Luned stood still, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "My lord." She ground out.

"Do you not have something to attend to, Luned? After all, I am sure there is much to do in the castle with the imminent arrival of our lady's father in the coming days."

Luned flicked her distressed gaze to Bella, before spinning on her heel and stalking off.

Bella watched her, horrified. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Isn't she my maid?"

"Yes, but of course, any task set by the lord of the castle or his sons overrules every other. Which allows me my time with you, doesn't it, Isabella?"

'Oh, joy.' She grit her teeth.

"Shall we?" He held out his arm for her. She glared at it, refusing to move.

His expression changed from a look of distant enjoyment to ferocious anger. "Do not make this any harder, Lady Isabella. It will not bode well for your future as my wife." He grabbed her arm in a vice like grip that felt like it would shatter her bones. "You are coming with me. I would sample before I make my final purchase."

"Not a chance!" She yelled, pulling backwards. There was no way she could break his grip. In fear, she turned to find some help, but there was no one. It seemed as though all the servants had disappeared. She wondered briefly whether they ran as soon as he arrived, or when they saw what was going on.

Quickly, she realized what this meant; there was no one to help her. The grip on her arm was unbreakable. She yanked desperately, panicking, and James laughed. "You are going nowhere but upstairs with me, Lady Isabella. I had heard you have seen my brother's room, now it is time to see mine."

Using his overwhelming strength, he dragged her back up the stone steps.

* * * * *

Edward shrugged into his surcoat, his squire eyeing him doubtfully.

"Is it appropriate to practice on a Sunday, my lord?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "If the Lord did not want me to practice on his day, he would not allow there to be wars, Jacob."

"Is that not sacrilege?" Jacob's wide black eyes seemed to reflect his terror, and expectation of some dreadful punishment for what the two men were doing.

"Jacob. You ask me the same question every Sunday, and every Sunday we are not struck down. I think God understands."

Jacob nodded quickly, grabbing his lord's helmet from the dark wooden chest in the corner of the room. He tossed it to Edward, and looked at him sheepishly. "Ah, Sir Edward?"

Edward chuckled lightly. "No, Jacob. I have not yet spoken to my father. I do not doubt his answer, though."

"You truly believe he would allow it, my lord?" Jacob seemed so young, much younger than his 20 years as he looked at Edward hopefully.

Edward laughed uproariously. "Yes, Jacob. I truly do. But I think you should ask the lady yourself…" Their discussion was interrupted by a high pitched, clearly feminine scream.

Edward froze; Jacob spun around staring at the door as though expecting to see right through it. The scream came again.

Edward hissed.

"Your brother?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Undoubtedly." Edward ground out. "He has always had a problem with following rules. I had better to see to him, before our father does."

Edward started to the door.

"My lord, you don't think…" Edward turned back to see Jacob's face, crumpled with misery. "It couldn't be…"

"I will see. If it is, I vow I will stop him."

Jacob nodded tersely. "I shall wait for you here."

Edward stalked out the door, slamming it forcefully behind him, before stepping deeper into the corridors shadows.

A few doors down he stopped, listening carefully to the scuffling sounds coming from inside. He knew he had promised Jacob he would halt things if it was Luned, but…there were some things beyond his ability to control. The willing tumblings of the castle's servants were certainly one of those things.

"Get away from me you disgusting moron!"

Edward's fury flared as he realized it was not Luned his brother was after; it was Lady Isabella. He shook the door, found it to be locked, and stepped back quickly to kick it open with his metal plated boot. The hinges splintered under the power of his blow, and he flew into the room, roaring like a mad man.

His first sight was of Isabella's flushed and furious face, her eyes glistening with tears of rage and frustration. Edward's temper swelled higher, and he rounded on his brother.

"What do you think you are doing, James?"

"Merely claiming what shall soon be mine, brother. Surely you can not fault me in that." James raised his hand to smooth his tousled hair from his eyes.

"And is the lady willing, _brother_?" Edward's eyes flashed a warning.

"Yes, of course." James said blandly at the same time Bella yelled "Not bloody likely!"

Edward frowned.

"It is beside the point whether she agrees or not." James continued smoothly. "She will be my wife, therefore it is my right."

Edward growled. "It is not your right until your and Lady Isabella's wedding night, if that should ever come to pass."

"It's never his right, you pair of chauvinistic, scum sucking…" Edward silenced her with a look, and Bella crossed her arms over her chest, her breathing heavy with the words she hadn't managed to get out.

"How would it not?" James raised an eyebrow at his brother. "What man could possibly rival the sum I will offer her father for her hand? None around here."

"None other than myself." Edward interjected softly.

James eyes bulged, and then narrowed. "You would not dare."

"Try me brother. I find myself…strangely intrigued by Lady Isabella. And it is about time I settled down, married, and sired heirs to Cullen Castle."

"I saw her first." James hissed.

"Ah, but the foremost interest of her father's is who can offer the most coin? I believe that would be me." Edward smirked.

"Father will not gift you with any more than he would me." James' cheeks burned red, and his jaw twitched.

"He would not, in that you are correct. However, my years as Lord of the Tourney's has added much to my own purse, more than you can speak of, which I would be happy to add to whatever father gifts me with for my future bride."

With that, James lunged at his brother. Unfortunately, his anger dulled his senses, and with one solid back hand from Edward's mailed fist, he was sent staggering to the floor, blood pouring from his nose.

The hatred in James' eyes was unmistakeable. "You will not best me this time, _brother_, no matter how much coin you throw at Lord Swan."

Edward laughed bitterly. "I beg to differ. Do not bother Lady Isabella again, or a broken nose will be the least of your injuries." With that, Edward held his hand out to Bella, and, though it repulsed her in that moment, almost as much as James' would have done, she took it, believing it to be the lesser of two evils, and followed him quickly from the room.

She tugged her hand away once he led her into his room where Jacob stood precisely where Edward had left him.

"Lady Isabella?" Jacob asked, confused.

"Do I know you?" Bella frowned, trying to pick his face out of the crowd of people she had met so far.

"No, you do not know him, Lady Isabella. He is my squire, Jacob." Edward waved his hand in Jacob's general direction.

"Lady." Jacob nodded slightly in greeting, still with the confused expression.

"Clearly, it was not who you were concerned about Jacob. You can leave us." Edward sighed, moving his helmet from the bed, where he had thrown it before chasing James down, back onto the chest where he normally kept his armor.

Jacob nodded stiffly, and slid out the still open door, closing it quietly behind him.

"So it's out of the frying pan and into the fire for me, is it?" Bella glared at the vast expanse of Edward's back. "Are you really that much of a--"

"I never quite understand what it is you are trying to say, Lady Isabella."

She frowned, noticed how his hands were fisted at his sides, the knuckles showing white. "I mean, do you plan on taking over where your brother left off?"

"No."

"Then why did you drag me into your room and tell your squire to leave? Are you hoping if you wait a while I might be so relieved I'll just give in freely?" Red splotches broke out on Bella's face.

"I would never use a woman in that way." He said it so softly, she had to strain to hear. She scoffed when she caught his words.

"That's not what I've heard."

"People gossip."

"Gossip isn't always wrong."

Finally, he turned so he was facing her. "Lady Isabella. What I do with willing women in this castle is no business of yours. Or anyone else's for that matter."

"Oh," She scowled. "Do I have to wait until I am your _wife_ before you will tell me?"

Edward's eyebrows rose. "Even then, my…actions are not any concern of yours."

Bella fumed. She didn't know what made her angrier; the way he assumed that she would ever marry him, or the casual way he informed her that if he decided to sleep around, it would be none of her business. "You are one right royal--"

"I am not royal, my lady. There is rather a large gap between a lord and a royal."

"Grr!" Bella stamped her foot. "You are truly infuriating!"

Breathing deeply and walking slowly back and forth, she tried to focus on the point at hand. "If you don't want your wicked way me, what did you bring me here for then? To your room, I mean."

He watched her as she paced in front of the door, breathing deeply. "Jacob was concerned you were someone else. I sought to relieve him of his fear."

"Is that all?" She asked.

"No."

She smiled, satisfied to get something right.

"I did not want to leave you, not until I was sure you were…safe." His green eyes softened briefly, and then his face returned to its usual stern expression.

"Thank you." Bella said finally, amazed at the moment of gentleness she had witnessed.

A second passed before she remembered the other thing that was bothering her.

"So you have decided to bid for me, have you?" She said bitterly.

He seemed surprised. "Yes, I have."

"Why?"

"It is as I said; at some point I must marry and produce heirs," his eyes raked her body. "You seem healthy enough."

"What am I? A dog in heat to be bred off?" The heat rose again in her cheeks, this time right to her hairline.

"No. You are a woman. Your job is to run a household and bear your husband's children. You seem like a spirited woman, capable of directing servants and raising strapping boys."

"I will not." Bella's hands clenched until her nails dig into her palms.

He raised his eyebrows at her imperiously. "You have no choice, my lady. Better it be me than some man like to mistreat you."

"You arrogant prick! Don't you think forcing me to marriage would be considered mistreatment?"

Edward looked confused. "No."

"Argh." Bella stamped her foot. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was surprised by how often she had acted like a child since she had come to this place. "You men here, you are all idiots, I swear!"

"I dislike your insults, lady. I will ask that you stop them before we are married."

"You imbecile!" Her anger was out of control now, her breathing heavy, her flush heating her body from toes to scalp. "I will do nothing of the sort! I will not marry you, or any one else in this ridiculous era!"

She stomped to the door and yanked it open, narrowly missing knocking herself out with the wood.

"You will marry, Lady Isabella." Edward said softly behind her. "You should only hope James does not find a way to obtain you."

With one final growl of frustration she exited the room.


	11. Playing Games

"_There _you are, Isabella!" Alison flittered along the hall, closing in on a still fuming Bella. "We have been searching for you everywhere!" Alison's voice lowered as she halted in front of Bella. "Luned found us, said you had gone off with James."

Bella shuddered uncontrollably. "Yes."

"Are you alright?" Alison's eyes apologized. "We should never have left you."

"I'm fine, I guess. Edward found me." Bella frowned.

"Oh." Alison seemed surprised. "He found you? Where?" The surprise had quickly shifted to concern.

"James' room."

Alison's eyes widened further. "In his _room_?"

Bella nodded, uncomfortable. "Can we please stop talking about this? Weren't we going on a picnic?"

"Of course." Alison said slowly. "You are certain everything is alright?"

"Yes." Bella sighed. "Where are the others?"

"Follow me." Alison smiled, leading Bella back down the corridor to the stairs.

Bella wandered quietly behind her friend, thinking over the morning's events. One tiny memory that had slipped through the cracks with everything else that had gone on stood out again.

"What was Rosalind hiding this morning?"

Alison grinned. "You'll see."

Bella frowned, but followed Alison down the staircase and into the again empty hall. "Where is everyone?" She asked in surprise.

Alison shrugged dismissively. "Preparing for the visitors."

"Wouldn't they need to do that in here, as well?"

"Normally. When James is around, though, the servants tend to concentrate on other work that needs to be done in other parts of the castle and village."

Bella snorted. "I can't say I blame them."

"No." Alison mused. "Neither do I." She pushed open the heavy door leading out into a surprisingly sunny courtyard, where it seemed the whole of the castles population had converged.

"Ah." Bella laughed. "Here they are."

Alison grinned over her shoulder at her, before leading her to the kitchens where Samuel was pulling the last of his custard pies out of the oven, a very different one from the one she had at home; this was more like a small brick fireplace. Bella could feel the saliva build up in her mouth at the remembered taste of his cooking. She swallowed hard.

"Samuel!" Alison danced forward. "Thank you so much."

Samuel wrapped the last pie with the other seven he had made and handed the parcel to Luned, who had appeared at Bella's elbow.

"I'm so sorry, lady, for leaving you." She murmured to Bella as she accepted the bundle.

"That's ok." Bella shuddered at the memory. "It wasn't your fault."

Luned smiled shyly and turned, retreating to stand next to Rosalind who was a few paces behind.

"Is Emile here?" Alison grinned at Samuel, and again, Bella felt like she was missing something important.

"She is out the back putting the finishing touches on your request." Samuel returned her grin, his gaze jumping to Bella briefly.

She was definitely missing something here.

"Here you are, my lady." Emile emerged from a small door at the rear of the kitchen and handed Alison a second wrapped package. "I am certain they will be precisely what you need." She shared a sidelong smile with Alison.

"Time to go!" Luned said happily, drawing Bella's thoughts away from the odd glances and hidden meanings.

Alison slipped her hand into the crook of Bella's arm and led her away, following Rosalind and Luned out of the gate and over the drawbridge, back toward the magical looking dark trees.

"What are you lot up to?" Bella asked as they walked.

Her only answer were three girlish giggles and an, "I promise, my lady, you will love your surprise," from Luned.

They passed under the heavy low hanging branches into the dark woods, Bella walking slowly with Alison so as not to trip, Rosalind strolling forward, her head high, her hands in front of her, while Luned skipped onwards happily.

After a few minutes, Bella could see light shining through the trees ahead. A few minutes more, and the foursome emerged into a clearing, the grass a rich emerald green, with wildflowers shimmering in the gentle breeze. The clearing was almost a perfect circle.

"Our own special place." Rosalind smiled as Luned danced forward to take Alison's bundle and something round from Rosalind and place them to the side with her own parcel.

"I think it is the fairies home." Luned smiled, lifting her face to the sky and breathing deeply. "It seems so magical here.

"Mmm." Alison nodded. "The perfect place to hide our secrets."

Bella's eyebrows shot upwards.

"Not those secrets." Alison smiled pleasantly at Bella. "Our secrets from the men." Her gaze grew serious. "I am sure it has been hard for you, having to behave a certain way here. I know it is not something you are used to where you come from."

Bella nodded.

"It is hard for us, too. We have this space, so we can be who we wish to be, and not what our men expect." Alison flashed Bella another grin. "Luned, please pass me Bella's bundle."

Luned tossed one of the parcels over to Alison, who passed it to Bella.

Bella stared down at it, uncomprehending.

"Open it, Isabella."

She did as Alison said; untying the cloth to find it contained some folded material, clearly clothes. A forest green tunic and brown leggings. She glanced back up at Alison.

"Men's clothing." Alison said smugly. "Made to your size."

Bella continued to stare at her, confused. Alison sighed, reaching forward to take the tunic, and shook it out. "Put these on, and then we can play."

Bella turned towards a rustling sound on her left. Rosalind and Luned were removing their dresses to reveal tunics and leggings underneath, the same color as the ones she was holding herself. She turned to face Alison again. "Play _what_?" She asked carefully.

"Football." Luned answered, running quickly to Bella's side.

"Oh no." Bella groaned. "Have you not noticed my terminal clumsiness?"

"Of course." Luned laughed as Alison slipped off her own dress. "That does not mean you should not play."

Bella rolled her eyes. "If you insist." She grumbled, turning her back and trying to pull off her dress. Immediately, she found herself stuck, her head half out her arms tangled at her chest. Luned laughed again and helped her out of the gown and kirtle, leaving her still shivering in her shift.

Bella grabbed the tunic and yanked it over her head, then started in on the leggings. They weren't anything like leggings in her own time, one smooth fitted bit of material that you could just slide on and forget about; no. These were covered in all sorts of ties and holes, things that needed to be attached to one another. Bella groaned, to Luned's continued amusement.

"Let me help you, my lady, else we may never get to play!" Within moments, Luned had fastened all the cords, and stepped back.

The material gathered around Bella's waist was considerably more uncomfortable than her usual form of dress in this time, but was made up for in the freedom she had to move her legs, unimpeded by yards of flowing material. Stretching one leg out, she sighed in relief. This was something she had almost forgotten about, she was becoming so used to this time already.

"Let's do this." She laughed, buoyed by her ability to move freely.

Rosalind laughed in return and scooped up the round item Luned had placed on the ground. The football. It looked a lot like something that used to be alive…Bella shuddered, returned her focus to what Rosalind was saying. "This will be the first time we have had more than two players." She smiled. Luned nodded happily.

"Is it not fortunate, then, that Luned was already in the practice of wearing men's clothing?" Alison laughed. "Else we may have been playing with three!"

Luned linked her arm through Bella's.

"Time to kick some butt." Bella laughed. "Where's the goals?"

"The goal is to kick the ball through those two trees." Luned pointed at the two largest trees across the clearing. "And for Lady Rosalind and Lady Alison--" Luned turned around to point to another two trees behind them. "Between those two. Whoever kicks--"

"The most goals wins." Bella interrupted. "I may not like the game, but I know the rules." The women spilt up, Alison dropping back to Bella and Luned's goal, Luned moving towards the other team's.

Rosalind placed the ball carefully in the middle of the field. "You may move first, Isabella," she nodded. "It may make your failure slightly less humiliating." A competitive light flared in the other woman's eyes. Bella smirked.

"Game on." She ran at the ball and kicked, sending it, to her amazement, flying across the clearing toward her goal.

"Yes!" She yelled, thrilled with her move. She didn't have long to celebrate, for as soon as the ball had neared Alison, the other woman kicked it back, sending it sailing smoothly towards Rosalind, who then booted it past Bella and right at Luned, who made a dive for it but missed. The ball flew cleanly between the trees.

Alison laughed and Rosalind allowed herself a small smile as they all watched Luned chase the ball into the trees.

Bella frowned, determined they would catch up. Luned emerged, kicking the ball to a surprised Bella whose flailing foot missed by yards, only to have Rosalind converge on it and send what could have been a great opportunity for anyone else spinning straight back past Luned's gaping expression.

"My lady." Luned panted, retrieving the ball for the second time in as many minutes. "Shall we change positions?"

Bella nodded, determined she would make a better go of protecting the goal than of trampling across the clearing.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon laughing and running backwards and forwards, Luned managing to at least get in a few goals of her won, even though Alison and Rosalind won, 10 to 5.

In all their excitement, no one noticed the smiling faces watching them from behind the trees they had arrived through.


	12. There's Something About Isabella

Jasper and Emmett were still laughing amongst themselves when Edward came upon them in the courtyard. "I have been scouring the castle for the two of you. Where have you been?"

"Entertaining ourselves." Emmett snickered.

"Precisely." Jasper nodded with a grin.

"Anything I should know about?" Edward asked.

Emmett opened his mouth to answer but was silenced by a sharp look from Jasper. Edward's curiosity was piqued. "It must have been intriguing."

"It was." Jasper smiled. "Was there something you required from us?" With one sentence he shifted the conversation away from what they had been doing and back to Edward.

"We are having…problems again." Edward grimaced.

Jasper sighed, and Edward eyed him critically. They all knew what the 'problems' would be, the same ones they had had for the past two years since the death of Henry II, and the crowning of Stephen I. Some nobles followed the old King's demand, and supported Matilda, his only remaining heir, while others, unable or unwilling to accept a woman as ruler, aided and still assisted the old King's nephew, Stephen of Blois.

The Cullen's, by choice of Carlisle, quietly helped Matilda, adhering to a vow to follow King Henry's order of succession. Edward did as he was bade, despite the fact he did not believe a woman had it in her to rule a country, lacked the necessary strength to lead armies and fight wars. Jasper was of a different view, fervently believed that Matilda was a far more capable leader than her cousin would ever be, despite her sex. It was often a source of contention between the friends, most especially at times such as now, when they were forced to go undercover, for in these unsteady times to show support for Matilda was to lose your home, everything you owned, and most probably your life to Stephen's ruthless and greedy followers.

"What is it you need us to do?" Jasper's eyes narrowed, a glint of determination flashing in the bright blue depths.

"There is talk…" Edward began slowly, leading his two trusted friends away from the drawbridge and the knights stationed there and towards the side of the keep where there was less people, and less light. "That Stephen plans to invade Normandy, will attempt to wrest it from her control. He feels if he takes Normandy, she will be permanently broken."

Jasper nodded. "Which, I am certain, would be true."

"Someone will have to inform Her Grace." Edward said tersely.

"And that someone would be Emmett and I?" It would be much less obvious if someone was to send their knights, rather than going themselves.

"Yes." Edward said sharply, frowning.

"Then we shall be glad to assist. How soon do you need us to leave?" Jasper's eyes shifted between Edward and Emmett, his thoughts clearly planning ahead.

"Not until the fair. It will be easier to ride out unnoticed in the crowds."

"But that is so long!" Emmett complained. "Over a sennight!"

"That is when my father has requested you leave. Not a moment sooner. With Lord Swan arriving soon," Edward's mouth twisted, disgust coloring his tone "It is most advisable we wait. Swan is a perceptive man; it will require much to hide your absence from him."

"Much, such as the betrothal of his only daughter?" Jasper nodded knowingly.

"Precisely." The three men moved out of the shadows and towards the keep's door.

* * * * *

"We will win next time, Lady Rosalind." Luned laughed as the four women crossed the drawbridge into the courtyard. Bella glanced up, stopping suddenly when she saw Edward with Emmett and Jasper entering the keep across the village from where she stood. Alison looked up when Bella stopped, and saw them to.

"Sir Jasper!" She called, her eyes alight with joy. The three knights turned; Jasper and Emmett grinning when they saw their brides-to-be. Edward looked sullen, as if he had been deep in thought and the presence of the women had only served to interrupt him. Alison and Rosalind ran lightly across the square, stopping just short of leaping into their love's arms, Luned and Bella followed at a much slower pace.

"Where have you been?" Alison was admonishing Jasper. "I looked for you all morning."

"Oh?" He responded, eyes sparkling with hidden knowledge.

"As did I." Rosalind interjected, frowning at Emmett.

"We were practicing." Emmett grinned, glancing sidelong at Jasper. Neither Alison nor Rosalind caught their looks, as they scoffed and disagreed, but Bella and Luned did. Luned hissed softly. Edward turned to her in surprise.

"Luned. It has been a long time."

"Sir Edward." She ducked her head, slightly.

"How have you been? Have you settled in well?"

"Yes, my lord."

Satisfied that she seemed contented enough, Edward turned to Bella.

"Lady Isabella, are you faring better?"

"Perfectly fine, thanks." She couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze, this man that had vowed he would marry her, whether she wanted to or not. Every time she looked into his emerald green eyes, she found herself more and more confused, even as she completely resented his treatment of her.

"Will you share my cup tonight, lady?" He leaned forward when he said this, reaching for her hand, again hidden in the sleeve of her gown, the leggings chafing underneath the shirts. She briefly considered pulling her hand back but his warm, rough one felt nice, so she kept her gaze lowered and nodded once, quickly.

With astonishing speed he pressed her palm to his lips, breathing softly against the skin there, making her whole arm tingle in response. It was completely different to the feelings she had when his brother had kissed her; all she had felt then was revulsion. Now…well, that one kiss, to her _hand _of all things, had been far more exciting and erotic than anything she had ever experienced before. She shook her head slowly, trying to remind herself what an arrogant _ass_ this man really was, but as he smiled gently and turned away from her to lead his knights away, the only thing she could think of was whether a real kiss from him would feel so good, or could it possibly be better?

* * * * *

When Bella emerged from the staircase with Rosalind and Alison for the evening meal, she was surprised to see James glaring at her from other side of his father and mother than he usually sat. Edward waited, seated beside his father, for Bella to make her way to the empty chair beside him.

Before she had a chance to ask, Edward explained; "I think our courtship may be easier, without my brother leaning over my shoulder."

Bella's nostril's flared. Courtship, indeed. She was of a mind to stalk away from him right now, escape from this dratted place…except where was she to go? Into the woods? On the way back from the clearing, she had spoken with Alison, who had warned her that in these troubled times; outlaws were common, and much more desperate than normal. "Hence the reason it was such a shock to see you arrive without a guard." She had finished, before continuing to taunt Bella and Luned over their loss.

So, instead of scooping up Edwards wine cup and flinging in his face as she wished to, she picked it up and drank from it slowly, deciding that if she obliterated her surroundings, it would serve the same purpose as not being here at all.

She was two thirds of the way through when his calloused hands covered hers. "Do you not think that is enough, my lady?"

Her brown eyes locked onto his green ones, and neither of them moved, both too stubborn to relinquish their hold.

Gradually, the warmth of Edwards's fingers seeped into Bella's hand, and red cheeked, she released her grip. His firmer one closed around the goblet, and he placed it to his left, where it would be out of her reach, before he speared a piece of meat with his knife, and held it out to her. "Eat, Lady Isabella."

She frowned, irritated again by his demands and expectations. "I'm not hungry."

He sighed. "Please." He ground out, unused to asking for that which he could demand. "I do not wish for you to become ill after drinking so much wine without even a mouthful of food."

"Why?" She hissed. "Will it affect my ability to have babies? Or to run a household?" The wine was already rushing to her head, and her voice began to slur slightly.

"Not at all, my lady. But it will affect your ability to keep your seat."

She watched as his mouth curved up at the corners, even as she realized she was slipping to the side. Laying his knife carefully in front of her, he slipped his hand around her waist and with little effort, raised her until she sat upright again. Picking the knife back up, his eyes danced.

"Please, Lady Isabella."

Knowing she would make a complete fool of herself if she didn't do _something_, she lifted her chin, and nodded, feeling like she was vindicated when he placed the piece of meat on her side of the trencher, allowing her to spear it with her own knife, and slide it slowly into her mouth.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Edward's posture change from one of arrogant amusement, to stiff and wary. Thinking she had managed finally to get through to him with an insult, she smirked, and leant over him to slice another piece of the meat off for herself.

It wasn't until his sharp intake of breath, and Rosalie's gentle chuckle on Bella's right that fully realized what she was doing. She was leaning in so close, that the top of her head was touching Edwards chin, and the hand that wasn't reaching for the meat, was using his thigh as balance. Blushing furiously, she flung herself backwards. Instead of diffusing the situation, her knife clattered on the table and fell into Edwards lap, even as her sleeve trailed along the trestle and through the gravy spread over their trencher. Without thinking, her hand shot out to grab the knife before it could do any damage, only for her to yank her arm back in alarm when she skimmed the bulge under his tunic.

Rosalind was laughing openly now, and Emmett was grinning widely.

"Oh, I'm, I…" Her face red, Bella leapt to her feet. "I am so sorry!" She moaned, before spinning around and scooting behind Rosalind and Emmett to the end of the dais. The whole hall was watching now, as she managed her final humiliation for the evening. In a desperate attempt to flee from Edward's presence, she tried to hop gracefully off the edge and onto the stone floor.

It might have helped if the floors weren't covered with rushes. It might also have helped if one dog, smarter than most, had not known the best scraps came from the high table.

Unfortunately for Bella, the floor _was_ covered, and the dog _was_ there, so when she jumped from the edge, her feet slid on the fresh straw, and as she tried to regain her footing and stop herself from falling, she tripped over the now cowering dog, to land on her face on the ground.

Within seconds the hall was ringing with laughter.

Bella lay in the rushes, her face flaming, not even daring to look up. She knew what she would see. An array of people; burly knights, serving woman, probably even the rest of the damn dogs, laughing at her continued clumsiness. It was better not to have to _really_ know.

A large pair of hands gripped her under the arms and hoisted her to her feet. Without opening her tightly shut eyelids, she spun into Edward's warmth, his masculine scent; leather and metal and wine and horse; and hid.

"Allow me to escort you outside for some air, my lady?" He murmured in her ear. She nodded against his soft tunic, and, with one hand around her waist, he led her out. She kept her eyes closed until the chill of the night air hit her face.

"I am so sorry." She repeated slowly, not yet daring to look at him, instead staring resolutely upwards at the flaming torches in their brackets, lighting the way on the battlements for the sentries on night duty.

He chuckled softly, still not releasing her waist from his grip. "For what, my lady? Bringing me the most amusement I have felt in a long time?"

Bella scowled. "Glad _you_ thought it was funny."

"Not just I, Lady. The whole hall it seemed, laughed more than they have in two years."

"Great. I'm the new court jester."

"Not at all." With little effort, he forced her unyielding gaze to his, his hand warm and soothing against her cheek. The firelight sparkled in his emerald eyes, like dancing ocean waves. "You are much too beautiful to be a court jester."

Bella's breath stuck in her throat as Edward's hand caressed her cheek. Her eyelids drifted closed, and her lips pressed together gently as she tipped her face up to his.


	13. I Want To Go Home

Her face flamed again as he cleared his throat softly. Clearly, the wine had affected her even more than she had thought. God! Thinking he was going to kiss her! What a way to top off the most embarrassing night she could ever remember having. She licked her lips subconsciously and turned her face swiftly towards anything that wasn't him.

"Isabella!" Alison burst through the still ajar wooden door, closely followed by a still giggling Rosalind. "Are you all right?"

"Never better." Bella answered lightly, feigning a confidence that was long gone.

"Oh, we thought…" Alison bit her lip, glancing over at Rosalind and Edward in turn. "Well…"

"I'm really tired." Bella interrupted. "I think I should…"

"Of course." Rosalind concluded. "I believe now would be time for Alison and me to retire, also."

Bella chanced one last look at Edward before going back inside. His face was pointedly aimed in another direction, but she thought she saw the merest glimmer of green, his eyes glancing at her sidelong. Sighing unhappily at her own foolishness, she followed Rosalind and Alison's beckoning gestures into the still rambunctious crowd milling in the hall.

The servants were folding up the trestles and leaning them against the wall for the night and many of the remaining knights were readying their pallets. A cheer rose as Bella entered, to her complete mortification, a few slightly drunker men calling, "wonderful performance," and, "do it again."

Bella blushed beet red and hurried forward.

"You have given them something to be truly joyful about, Isabella. You should not be ashamed." Rosalind grinned.

"Yeah, I've given them a great show all right; tomorrow night they may get to see my panties."

Alison snickered, leading the way through the throng to the stone steps. "Oh, Isabella. You do talk so strangely sometimes."

"Yeah, I'm just a right royal bag of fun." Bella stated crossly, half to herself.

James stopped the trio as they reached the stairs.

"What?" He slurred drunkenly, leaning against the wall. "My brother hasn't yet taken you to his bed?"

Rosalind growled.

"Get away from me, you disgusting pig of a man." Bella snarled.

"Oh, come Isabella." He continued, undaunted. "If he cannot pleasure you, surely you know that I can?"

Before Bella said another word, Emmett and Jasper flanked Alison and Rosalind.

"Sir James, do you require any assistance?" Jasper asked, his eyes narrowed to slits, as Emmett stretched his arms, leaning on one against the wall.

"No, I do not." The presence of the two men was enough. James looked fleetingly from one to the other, gradually realizing he would achieve nothing.

"Good night, Lady Isabella," he said coldly, before turning aside and catching the arm of a passing serving woman.

"I would advise you women are to bed before he changes his mind and believes himself capable of taking both of us on." Jasper murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Alison's forehead.

"As much as I would like to teach him a well earned lesson, I would rather I made it to our wedding night without being hung," Emmett grinned, reaching around Rosalind to pat her surreptiously on her behind.

She leapt slightly and tried to frown at him, but couldn't control the grin that spread slowly across her face.

Bella sighed, wishing somehow she could have what these four had--a loving relationship--in any era. Instead, she was puckering up to one disinterested man while another seemed perpetually on the edge of rape…and at home, well, that was just more disaster. She sighed miserably and followed Rosalind and Alison up the dark stairs and to her room, where Luned was waiting.

* * * * *

"My lady, you seem troubled?" Luned queried as she helped Bella out of her gown.

"No, not at all. I'm just fine and dandy."

"If you'll permit my rudeness, my lady, you are not fine at all."

Bella sighed. "No, I am not. I made a complete fool of myself in the hall."

Luned covered her mouth with her hand, trying desperately not to laugh. "Ah, yes," came her distorted reply. "I did see."

"Great," Bella groaned. "Did no one miss my spectacular performance?"

A giggle escaped the confines of Luned's hand. "No."

Bella ripped off her headpiece in irritation and tossed it across the room with as much force as she could muster. Annoyingly, it floated to the ground barely a few feet away.. "Wonderful. I make the biggest jackass of myself ever and everyone sees. Absolutely everyone!" She flushed deep red. "What am I going to do tomorrow? I can't face anybody after that!"

Luned smiled, crossing the room to rescue the discarded scrap of material. "You do worry too much, Lady Isabella."

Bella snorted and finally fell back onto the bed, clad in only her shift. Or at least only that to Luned's eyes. Still underneath, she wore the only things she had to hold onto from her own home: her lingerie. Briefly, she wondered what Edward would make of it…then her cheeks flamed red again.

Sighing, she climbed under the covers, and was surprised to see Luned making a pallet for herself on the floor of the room. She had never slept in here before--normally she made her pallet downstairs with the rest of the household.

"Ah, Luned?"

The other woman looked up, curiously. "Do you require something, my lady?"

"Only an answer to why you are sleeping here?"

"Lady Alison asked me to."

"Oh?" _That's bizarre_, Bella thought, she could almost see Alison saying; _"hey, can you just sleep in her room…"_

"She thought you might…well…need someone around. For your safety."

Bella shuddered, thinking of James. "Yeah, she's probably right. 'Night, Luned."

"Good night, my lady." Within seconds, Luned's gentle snores floated up to Bella's ears.

Bella lay quietly, listening, thinking about the night, the last few days. She worried again about her friends, about her father. About her job. About her life. Was she really leaving that much behind by being here, other than those she loved, of course. A trail of useless men and a job she couldn't stand (and only turned up to because how else was she going to survive?). Going home every night to an empty house, without even a cat for company.

A treacherous tear slipped down her cheek. She still wanted to go home, no matter what it lacked. She still longed for her shower, television, cars, and phones. Everything this time period offered just wasn't enough to change her mind, despite the romance, the chance to actually live history. And despite Edward…

She rolled over, the tears flowing freely now, as she focused on Alison's promise: that she would not remain here to marry, that eventually she would return to her own home.

* * * * *

The room was still dark when Bella opened her eyes. She lay there a while, wondering what it was that had woken her, when she saw Luned scurrying softly around the room. Groaning, Bella stretched her arms, to Luned's complete shock--the Welshwoman leapt a full foot into the air.

"My lady!" She yelped.

"Luned, is this a normal time for you to wake up?" Bella rubbed at her eyes, not quite catching sight of Luned scooping up something that had fallen out of her hands.

"Yes, my lady. Servants must rise before the nobles to tend to the fires and such." The younger woman knelt in front of the glowing embers that were all that remained of the fire, prodding at the flames with a long stick and throwing a few more twigs on to help the fire catch.

Bella frowned. "So you have to rise and warm my room, in the freezing cold?"

"Yes, lady." Luned shrugged. "It is what is expected of me."

"You're kidding, yeah? Don't you have any rights?"

"Rights, my lady?"

"Do you get breaks, days off?"

"Days off, my lady? Of course not. Well, excepting the Sabbath, of course. I am allowed time to go to church."

_How ridiculous. They expect this girl to work, until, what? She just keels over dead? Probably._ Grizzling to herself, Bella flung her legs out from under the covers, gasping in remembrance and shock as her bare feet touched the icy stone floor.

"Lady Isabella!" Luned chided, rushing over from her previous position near the fireplace. "You should have waited for me to bring your slippers!" Sighing impatiently, she drew the silver slippers Bella had worn to the medieval fair what seemed like forever ago out from under the high bed.

"These are truly lovely, my lady. You are so fortunate."

"You can have them if you want, Luned."

The other woman's dark eyes filled with unexplained tears as she shook her head quickly. "I could never. It would be…unseemly."

Bella gritted her teeth. "So now you can't even accept a gift? It's not like I need them. Lady Rosalind has given me plenty of her own."

"It matters not, my lady. If anyone saw me wearing them…" Luned swallowed hard, words failing her.

"What, Luned?" Bella persisted.

"I would be hung for a thief, Lady." Luned whimpered, eyeing the slippers sadly.

"Even if I said I had given them to you?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Well, where the hell is the justice in that?" Bella fumed, shoving her feet angrily into the slippers Luned was still holding out for her. "What is up with people in this place?"

Luned sighed softly. "It is the way things are done."

Bella frowned. She should have known, really. It was always the same, everywhere you went, the lower classes were forced to stay lower, and the higher always higher, with only rare exceptions. It was just more blatant here, in this completely backwards time.

Luned hurried across the room to the large wooden chest where Bella's clothes were kept, and carefully drew out her silver kirtle and royal blue gown.

"This dress is truly lovely with your skin, my lady. You remind me of home when you wear it. Your skin looks like fresh milk…" Luned smiled a tiny smile. "I do so miss my Cymru."

"What is Wales like, Luned?"

The other woman's face brightened. "More beautiful than you can imagine, Lady Isabella. So wild, untamed…sometimes, you can see the mountains from here, if the mist clears a little, by standing at the top of the battlements…" She trailed off, a faraway look in her eyes.

"The trees are greener than any you have ever seen, the water in the rivers much cleaner than any in England. The mountains…oh, my lady, they would take your breath away."

Bella tried to imagine what the younger woman was seeing, but she doubted she could ever share her love for anything in the outdoors. She was a homebody, a comfort seeker. She doubted there would be much comfort in trees, rivers, and hills.

She listened absently as Luned, still blissfully recalling memories of her homeland, helped her dress.

"Sometimes," Luned muttered miserably, "I doubt I will ever be able to return home."

"Why not? Couldn't you just return if you wanted to?" Bella wondered.

"I would love nothing more than that, my lady. But in one way, Cymru is exactly the same as England. Without a husband, or any family, I would have nowhere to go. I am safer here, if not happier."

Finally, with her dress on, belt tied, and the stupid scrap of material stuck on her head, Bella was dressed, and Luned opened the door.

"Do you think Alison and Rosalind will have another day of football planned?" Bella asked, somewhat hopefully.

"No, my lady. It is not often they have the chance to leave the castle for the day. I believe today they will be collecting herbs with Lady Esme from her garden. They await you downstairs."

_Damn._ Bella thought. _If there is one thing I really cannot stand, it's gardening, in any way, shape, or form._ Sighing, she trudged towards her expectedly dismal day.

* * * * *

"I have not had a chance to get to know you yet, dear. I hope to change that today." Lady Esme smiled kindly at Bella, who nodded silently in return.

Alison and Rosalind had strolled ahead and were carefully plucking leaves and flowers off various plants in the small walled garden that was hidden away in the shadow of the castle walls. To the left, a cascade of roses clung desperately to the stone wall; on the right, there was what was clearly a vegetable patch, obvious--even to Bella's untrained eye--by the tufty green leaves sprouting haphazardly out of the ground. Bella guessed they must be carrots.

Esme sighed, clearly disappointed in Bella's current lack of interest in the conversation. "I know it is difficult, Isabella. I, too, was sold into my marriage, as most noble women are. But you may find happiness, like I have with Lord Carlisle."

Bella snorted, and a slight frown formed between Esme's eyebrows. Feeling guilty, Bella felt the need to explain to this woman, who had done nothing to hurt her, what was so ridiculous, and to some people, Alice for example, that which would probably be amusing.

"James and Edward both have told me they are going to _bid_ for me," Bella said, wondering if Esme even knew that her sons had decided this. Apparently she had.

"Yes, both of them have spoken to my husband about that."

Bella became frustrated at the older woman's lack of concern.

"What do you think about it, though?" She asked, a slight bite in her voice.

"I think…" Esme gazed off into the distance, absently linking her arm through Bella's as they walked.

Bella looked at her closely. With a shock, she realized Esme wasn't actually that old, maybe in her mid-forties? She had found out from Luned that Edward, the oldest of the two brothers, was 29, so that would have made Esme…Bella counted quickly…_16 _at the most when she had him. And probably more like 14. Wow.

"I think you would be happiest with Edward." Esme finally finished, guardedly.

"Oh?"

"He is a good man, Isabella."

Bella frowned. Did that mean she thought James, her own son, was a bad man, seeing as she didn't think they would be a good match? Bella didn't mention this aloud.

"And I would love a daughter. My only sadness has always been that I was blessed with just two sons, and never any daughters." She smiled at Bella.

"Mmm." Bella said absently.

"You will grow used to everything, Isabella. Just as we all do." With one final smile, Esme slid her arm back out of Bella's and strolled forward to where Rosalind and Alison were arguing over how much to pick of one of the plants.

"Lady Alison is right." Bella heard Esme say to Rosalind. "A pinch will suffice."

Bella closed her eyes, taking the moment to enjoy the scent of the garden and let her thoughts drift away from foolish ideas like marriage and babies. The garden was an odd mix, smelling sweet and savory at once. The perfumed roses lent a strong overtone to the whole garden, mingled with the tasty scent of herbs. In surprise, Bella recognized rosemary, one of her favorites. She breathed deeply, enjoying the flavor on her tongue, and listened to the low buzz of the other women's voices.

"Maman." A easily recognizable masculine voice broke through her peace, and, with a flush of remembered humiliation, she opened her eyes.

Turning slowly on the spot, she saw Edward, across the far side of the gardens from her, his movements graceful, catlike, as he strode purposefully through the plants toward his mother. Her face aflame, she knelt, cowering, feigning to smell the flowers near her.

"Edward." Esme flashed her child a sunny smile. "What are you doing, hunting me out in such a place?"

"Father was wishing to see you. He said you should be resting, not wandering the gardens."

Esme laughed, a tinkling, light sound. "He does worry so, your father. I suppose you are here to escort me back, ensure I do not linger over my plants?"

"Just so, Maman."

"You need not, I shall hurry back to him. You could take the ladies hawking instead, I am sure that would please them."

Finally, Edward became aware of the others. He smiled genially to Rosalind and Alison before returning his gaze to his mother.

"Edward, I am disappointed. You did not greet Lady Isabella." Her voice lowered as she spoke, as though she were informing her son of some secret.

Wide-eyed, he turned slowly to where Bella knelt, making her skin tingle under his penetrating stare. He walked her way with measured steps and she rose as she watched him. He reached for her hand, as he had the last time.

Bella's face flamed even redder and hotter than before.

"My lady." This time the kiss he pressed to her hand lingered, and she gasped as what she could have sworn was his tongue flickered quickly against her skin. She pulled her quivering hand back abruptly, lowering her gaze for fear he would see the desire in her eyes.

"It is always a pleasure to see you." He murmured, before returning to his place beside his mother, leaving Bella in a quivering mass of nerve endings.

"Oh, Sir Edward, would you?" Alison fairly bounced on the balls of her feet. "It has been an age since I have been hawking!"

"Of course." Edward smiled pleasantly.

Hawking? Bella gulped, finally catching up to the conversation. If that was anything like how it sounded, she wasn't sure she was ready for it.

* * *

**A/N - Just a warning to repeat what is in the summary...eventually there will be LEMONS and this story will upgrade to a M rating. If there are readers who are under age or do not want to read lemons anyway, but you're enjoying this, pm me, and I can continue to send (minus lemony goodness) otherwise...you have been warned...it is coming...**


	14. What On Earth Is Hawking?

Edward waited at the bottom of the stairs as the ladies returned to their rooms to change.

Bella was shocked; this was the first time she had had to wear anything other than the same few dresses she had been wearing since arriving here. Alison indicated Bella should follow Rosalind, as again, they were of more similar height than Bella and Alison, so she did, into a room that was surprisingly masculine in its decoration. Unlike Alison's room, which was covered in feminine tapestries and a small table covered with bottles and jars, Rosalind's room was almost bare. Only two tapestries hung from the wall, both depicting scenes of battle. There was no furniture, other than two small stools and the requisite chests of clothing, and only a small polished steel sitting on one of the wooden chests gave any hint that a woman resided here. To make up for the lack of tapestries, numerous braziers circled the room, making it seem brighter than any other room had so far in the castle. A small fire burned in the hearth.

Rosalind crossed the room in three quick strides, hastily flipping the lid on the biggest chest and rummaging inside for a few moments. When she did emerge, she held two dresses, one in each hand. The gowns looked remarkable similar to the ones they were wearing everyday but with one significant difference: no trailing sleeves.

"They are quite outdated, but considerably easier for falconry." Rosalind commented, tossing both gowns onto her bed and rummaging in the chest a bit longer. When she straightened for a second time she held two pairs of thick leather gloves.

"And these, of course, are necessary."

Bella gulped audibly. Clearly, these gloves were not for decoration purposes alone. Rosalind crossed to the bed and passed one of the dresses, a deep purple, to Bella.

"Ah…" Bella twisted the material in her hands, too embarrassed to remind Rosalind that as of yet she hadn't managed her way in or out of a dress alone.

Chuckling, Rose realized her dilemma. "All right, Isabella. Just allow me a moment, and I will help you." Still grinning, she slipped out of her own dress and into the next in a few short minutes.

Bella blushed furiously as Rosalind helped her with her dress. "Is clothing in your time much easier?" Rosalind asked, as she secured Bella's belt around her waist.

"Definitely." Bella nodded, trying to straighten her veil. "We have leggings, kind of like men's, but with no ties. They just slip on and off. And jeans! Oh, what I wouldn't give for jeans!"

"Jeans?" Rosalind stared at Bella, wide eyed.

"Yes. They are the most comfortable pants…everyone wears them--men, women, children…" Bella sighed in remembrance of her favorite pair, snug fitting and oh, so comfortable…

"They sound…free." Rosalind said a tinge of wistfulness in her voice. "We should be off; Sir Edward will be growing impatient." Tossing one of the leather gloves to Bella, who scrambled for it but missed all the same and had to scoop it up off the floor, Rosalind gracefully exited the room, head high, step light, much how Bella would imagine a queen to be. Muttering to herself about her own lackluster demeanor, she followed close behind.

* * * * *

Edward leant against the hall's stone wall and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, marveling to himself how his plans always seemed to turn out completely differently to how he expected. Last night, he had wanted nothing more than some time to get to know his bride to be a little better, but before he had a chance, she had him beguiled. The seductive way she had slid her meat into her mouth…he had stiffened immediately, imagining what else those soft lips would be capable of. Even now he groaned at the memory, that and her warm hand brushing unknowingly over his…he moaned again. It was too much, even the memory of it.

His thoughts drifted to afterwards; her flushed cheeks when she realized what she had done, her misfortune in stumbling, her humiliation in front of all the castle's occupants…he had been unable to leave her there, had felt an overwhelming need to save her from herself. It had surprised him, how easily she had clung to him as her lifeline, how she had allowed him to lead her out…and how she had thought he was going to kiss her…in some ways he wished he had. In others…he had planned to spend this day avoiding her entirely. Clearly, she was too much of a temptation, one he didn't need, didn't want. He was even reconsidering his plan to offer for her hand…but then he had been sent to find his mother, and _she _had been there, and all thought of escaping had been lost. Her rich brown eyes had softened with her memories, her cheeks had burned that same luscious red, and he had fallen again, could not resist the chance to touch her hand, to kiss her, to taste her skin, see if it was as delicious as it seemed. It was more so. She was like the finest Gascony wine, the purest water, the most fragrant bouquet of flowers. And he wanted more.

Even these few moments, waiting for her and the other ladies, was proving to be too much, far too long.

Hence, the tapping of his foot.

Finally, he heard footsteps on the stairs. Straightening, he awaited her eagerly, but it was Lady Alison who danced down first, smiling in delight. "Oh, Sir Edward! This is…thank you."

He smiled and nodded to the lady, barely keeping his renewed impatience under control.

Eventually, two more sets of footsteps could be heard descending the staircase and he sighed in relief as first Lady Rosalind and then Lady Isabella came into view.

"Ladies." He said formally, his eyes never leaving Bella's face. "Shall we leave?"

With Alison and Rosalind tittering in excitement, and Bella remaining mute, the party left the hall, crossing the crowded courtyard to the stables.

Bella stood back as Edward spoke quietly to a groom, requesting gentle palfreys for the women, their natures as gentle as all women's should be, and his own horse, a monstrous black beast named Cadfael, called such for the prince of battle he was. He would ride no other but Cadfael, no matter what the task, despite the fact that the horse was a destrier, and coursers were the preferred hunting animal, even despite the fact that Cadfael was far too temperamental for daily riding.

Once the groom had brought the horses out, and Alison and Rosalind were astride, Edward turned to Bella, surprised to see her glaring at her white palfrey in horror.

"Lady Isabella, do you require assistance?"

She shook her head mutely, glaring at the horse.

Allowing himself a small smile, Edward walked over to stand near Bella, running his hand over the horse's muzzle.

"You seem…concerned my lady. Do not worry, Dangnefedd is a very calm steed, as her name suggests."

"Did you say dangerous?"

Edward chuckled lightly. "No, Lady Isabella. Dangnefedd, it is a Welsh word, it means peace."

"She certainly doesn't look peaceful to me."

Edward looked at the palfrey, who was calmly rubbing her nose against his hand, and then back at Bella, who continued to glare at the horse. He shook his head in wonder. "Do horses bother you, my lady?"

"No." She answered resolutely, though the tightness of her jaw and her wide legged stance told a different story.

Grinning to himself, despite his amazement at her fear, he took the few steps needed until he was standing behind Bella. She stiffened when he slipped his hands to her waist, although he hardly noticed, so taken he was with the feel of her, even through her gown and shift, her slim waist almost completely enclosed in his large hands. His breath caught at the idea of touching her without restrictions…and with one hurried movement, he lifted her into the saddle, as she squealed in protest.

"What the hell…" she spluttered indignantly. "I didn't…"

He pushed the reins firmly into her hands before stalking, frustrated, the short distance to where the groom was holding Cadfael's bridle, cowering away from the vicious look in the horse's eyes.

Edward nodded to the groom who handed over control in relief. Edward ran his hand lightly down the horse's nose, whispering comforting words to it, before hoisting himself into the saddle and leading the ladies out over the drawbridge and behind the castle to the mews.

Bella muttered mutinously to herself the entire way, complaining about horses, men, medieval saddles…she didn't care what. She had only ever been on a horse once before, when she was a teen, and then she had somehow managed to send what she had been told was a quiet, calm animal into an absolute frenzy, bucking and screaming until it had her on her rear in the dirt. She could have sworn it was laughing at her, the way it settled completely the moment she had flown off its back, but the instructor insisted it was unusual behavior and surely it must have been Bella's fear?

_Yeah._ Bella snorted to herself now. _It couldn't be because the damn things are malicious, evil…_ Her thoughts were cut off by the sudden halting of her horse, emphasizing her point. She grabbed its mane desperately to prevent an embarrassing repeat of her previous riding experience. To her relief, the horse accepted her heavy hand, standing as still and calm as a statue.

Thankfully, this gave her a moment to view her surroundings.

In front of her was a building that looked much like the stables from the outside. A long, low line structure, with double wooden doors, the only difference being the large also wooden addition off to the right hand side. Bella was still staring, trying to figure out what it was she was looking at when Alison turned her horse, bringing it to a standstill next to Bella.

"You will need your glove, Isabella." Alice held forward her hand, showing Bella the leather glove she had slipped on, identical to the one Rosalind had given Bella earlier. Bella sighed, and started patting herself down, trying to remember where she could have put it after Rosalind had passed it to her…her mouth dropped open, although, she thought to herself, she really shouldn't be surprised by any stupid things she did after this many years.

She recalled having it in her hand as she stood in front of the stables…then the next thing she was holding was the reins. Which clearly meant the glove was still lying in the dirt _outside_ the stable…Bella looked at Alison miserably.

"I…don't have it."

Alison giggled. Then laughed outright. "This is something that is peticular to you, this clumsiness, is it not, Isabella? It is nothing to worry about; Master Falconer will have extra gloves."

Bella nodded, still miserable, though whether it was because of the lost glove, or knowing she could get a replacement, she couldn't say. Alison nudged her horse into a trot, stopping beside a wiry young man, in a faded brown tunic and leggings and with dark hair, leaning down to ask him something. Bella stared at the reins, her face flaming crimson. Again.

A loud bark shocked her briefly out of her misery, and she glanced up from her hands in surprise. A massive dog was bounding around the hooves of Edward's monstrous black horse, which was not even flinching, just standing, stock still, apparently undaunted.

Bella shivered--she disliked dogs easily as much as horses. At least the ones that looked like they could be horses themselves. This one seemed to be the size of a pony, with grey and black fur, and, as Bella could clearly see with it snapping and barking like crazy, two rows of very long, very sharp teeth.

She clung to the reins a bit tighter, wondering what on earth this monster had to do with hawking, and deciding if it was a choice between the animal she was riding, and the demon in front, she would take the horse. As long as it threw her off well away from here.

Alison returned with a replacement glove and Bella slipped it over her hand. The leather was stiff, and quite cold, and the bulkiness of the item was quite a surprise.

"Are they always so…chunky?" Bella asked.

Alison looked at her, uncomprehending.

"It's very…bulky." Bella amended.

"Yes." Alison said, smiling slightly. "But considerably better than having the bird's talons directly on your wrist or hand."

Bella shuddered again. "Are you telling me I am supposed to _hold _one?"

Alison's smile widened. "Do you not hunt in your time?" She whispered.

"Definitely not." Bella returned.

She had no more chance for talk, as another man emerged, an older one, his dark hair peppered liberally with silver.

"Thank you, William." Bella heard Edward say to the man, as the older man moved his hand nearer to Edwards so that the bird perched there could step from one glove to another. The bird was huge, reminiscent of an eagle.

"Who is that? And what _is _that thing?" Bella asked Alison.

"That is a peregrine falcon. The man is William, the Lord Falconer. The boy is his son, Jacob. One of Edwards squires." Alison answered.

Bella gulped. "Will all the birds be that big?"

She was answered with another giggle. "Of course not. Peregrine falcons are for lords only; ladies hunt with merlins."

Oh, because that made so much sense to Bella.

"Merlins are much smaller." Alison continued.

"Thank goodness for_ that_." Bella said passionately.

She wished she could have retracted he statement when she saw the bird being held to Rosalind's outstretched hand. Considerably smaller? What, its eyes? It looked to Bella to be almost identical in size to the one that Edward had resting on his fist.

The falconer disappeared back into the building, returning a few moments with another bird on each hand. He strode towards Alison first, lifting his hand so it was level with her gloved one and allowing the bird to change places. Bella sunk down in the saddle, wishing he wouldn't notice she was there. It was a doomed effort; there was nowhere to hide in the middle of a field on the back of a white horse…it seemed to Bella as though he walked towards her in slow motion, and the bird was like some menacing vulture from one of her nightmares. The falconer stopped to the left of Bella and held out his hand, the merlin resting peacefully on his glove, as he waited for the moment she held out her own hand for it.

"No way." Bella croaked. "There is no way I am holding that."

The older man stared at her in surprise. "My lady?"

Alison interrupted. "My apologies, Master Falconer. Lady Isabella is not…familiar with hunting. However, I am sure she is willing to try?" Alison pierced Bella with a look that clearly said _don't embarrass me in front of the servants._

Sighing, Bella reached out her trembling hand, squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for the deadly claws to tear through the glove and into her skin. Either that or the bird would decide to scratch out her eyes…

Nothing like that happened. The merlin stepped carefully onto her hand and settled there, its weight heavy, but oddly comforting, the sharp claws obvious, but not painful. Bella cracked one eyelid open, and peered down at the brown and tan bird perching on her gloved fist. It seemed contented enough, resting there. She opened her other eye as well, looking at it wonderingly. Its small black eyes gazed unceasingly forward, disinterested in both her and the animal she rode. As she contemplated the bird, the Lord Falconer pressed something into her hand, a leather strap. Looking carefully, Bella saw it was attached to the bird's leg, keeping it with her until the time she decided to let go.

"Let us be off." Edward called from ahead, and again, Bella trailed behind the others as there horses sauntered away, this time led by the falconers son, Jacob, the monstrous dogs galloping happily at his side.

Edward felt certain he could feel Bella's warmth, even as far back as she was, riding behind both Lady Rosalind and Lady Alison. He had been surprised yet again at her reaction to the merlin, for surely a noblewoman, daughter of a very rich and powerful lord, would have experienced hawking before?

_Mayhap it is that she has a fear of all animals._ He thought to himself. _That is not a promising trait in a wife._

Jacob led them out past the mews, to a field that had been untended, its exclusive use being for hunting.

Jacob whistled, long and low, and the alaunt bounded forward, determined to chase any and all creatures from their dwellings and into the open for the kill. Edward raised his fist, releasing his peregrine, and watched as it flew upwards, circling eagerly in the sky, quickly followed by Lady Rosalind and Lady Alison's merlins. But not Lady Isabella's. Edward brought his gaze back down, turning in the saddle to watch Bella shaking her fist gently, trying to dislodge the bird resting there. Grinning to himself, he nudged Cadfael's sides, trotting the destrier to stand a few feet from where Bella was frowning in consternation.

"My lady?" He smirked, watching her grow more frustrated, the bird seemingly refusing to budge.

"It…won't…_move_." She growled in frustration.

"If you release the jesses, my lady…"

She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. The muscles in his stomach knotted at the gesture.

"The what?" She asked.

"The jesses. The leather straps." He pointed to the ties she was still holding, indicating to her bird that it was to remain.

"Oh." Again, her face reddened, to Edward's delight. Bella opened her fingers and the bird took off, joining the others in the sky far overhead.

"When you are ready for it to return, Lady Isabella…" Edward dug in a small pouch by his waist. "Throw this into the air." He handed her a long leather cord weighted at one end and decorated with brown and white feathers.

"Doesn't it just…land back on the glove?" Bella looked at him curiously.

Edward's upper lip curled in distaste. "Certainly not. Our birds are far better trained than that."

Her face flamed a deeper red. "Oh."

In the distance, Jacob's alaunt yelped in delight, the quarry found. As one, in an air show unlike anything else, the four birds dove, soaring low into the grass. Predictably it was Edward's peregrine that had made the first kill.

Edward looked over at Bella, pleased to share this moment with her, only to be shocked by the look on her face. She seemed horrified and faintly sickened.

"That's barbaric…" she muttered. Finally her eyes caught his. The look she gave him was not the thrilled one he had expected; no pleasure, no joy, nothing but disgust. "What is _wrong_ with you?" she cried, sawing on the reins and sending the usually calm palfrey into a frenzy. With mute horror, Edward watched as Dangnefedd spun in a circle before galloping off, back towards the castle.

Without a moment's hesitation, Edward kicked Cadfael into a dead run and followed after her, his mind awash with images of Bella lying in the dirt, her neck broken.

**Authors Note--usually coursers were used for hunting, however Edwards chauvinistic behavior leads him to believe palfreys are fine for women…**

**Also…forgive me if I misspell or misuse Welsh words or names…I am researching them as best I can, but that does not guarantee accuracy all the time!**

**And I have to say it...you guys are great! I love the reviews they are so thoughtful =) All the love for this story is making it that bit more special for me...(and it was already very close to my heart.) I'm glad so many of you get as much out of it as I do =)**


	15. Rescue Me

The wind whipped the palfrey's pale mane into Bella's eyes, so she had a choice--keep her eyes open and see nothing but white, or close them and still see nothing. Either way she was doomed; she would fall off eventually. Deciding avoidance would be the best option, she closed her eyes, hearing only the pounding of the horse's hooves and the wind whistling in her ears.

And another set of hoofbeats.

Odd.

Barely daring to breathe, she lowered herself instinctively over the palfrey's neck, opened her eyes, and tilted her head to the side. Edward was charging towards her on that black beast he referred to as a 'horse,' his eyes narrowed, his mouth tight, his bronze hair flying around his face. Bella shivered, even in her fear the sense of ferociousness in him amazed and excited her.

Until she sneaked another peek forwards. Through the still-whipping strands of her horse's mane, the looming grey castle walls were becoming more and more distinguishable, and her out-of-control horse was heading straight at them. She wasn't fool enough to think the horse would actually run blindly into them, but she had no doubt, when the animal under her became fully aware of what was in front, it would do an abrupt about face, and Bella would be thrown…her stomach clenched in terror. They didn't wear safety gear in this era; she was likely to be killed. She closed her eyes again, sickened and desperate.

"Isabella!" Over the scream of the wind, Bella heard Edward's yell. She was so frightened, the strangest things seemed so important…She wanted to laugh because he had forgotten to say 'Lady.'

"Isabella!" He yelled again, and she focused, as best she could, on the only life line she had available. "I _will_ save you!"

A single tear slipped from Bella's eye, dried immediately by the air rushing past her. At least she would die with that promise in her ears…

The pounding of the other horse's hooves grew louder as Edward closed the space between them; Bella could feel the faintest heat emanating from the other beast, could hear the snorting of its breath as it was pushed to the limit of its abilities.

"Throw me the reins!" Edward roared, now right along side her, his horse keeping pace with her own. Bella looked up and saw with amazement that he was holding out both hands to her, his emerald eyes burning in their intensity.

"Huh?" She asked, feeling lost and foolish.

"Throw me the reins, woman!"

Edward leaned slightly to the left, desperately trying to reach out for Bella, knowing even as he did so, he wasn't quite close enough. But she wasn't doing it! She wasn't throwing them his way! She was staring at him as though he was insane; which, he had to admit, he must be, risking himself and his horse for a woman. Nonetheless, he roared at her again.

"Now, Isabella!"

Finally, awareness lit her eyes and she scrabbled for the strips of leather, untangling them from the horses flowing mane.

"Be careful, Isabella." He demanded. "We have only one chance at this." He glanced up briefly, judging the distance to the castle's walls. He wasn't wrong; if he didn't catch them…he refused to think about what that would mean for her. He _would_ succeed, as he always did.

He watched her cling desperately to the horse's mane with one hand, the leather straps of the rein in the other.

"Now." He insisted. "Throw them over, right at my chest." He thumped said chest, emphasizing his point. She nodded, the movement jerky, and squinted her eyes at him.

"On the count of three…" he heard her say to herself. "One, two…THREE!" On the final uttering she threw them, with as much force as she could, unsettling her balance and leaning awkwardly to her left.

Edward reached out and, with the skill born of a lifetime of training, caught both the leather straps cleanly, holding Cadfael steady with pressure from his knees. He pulled back with careful force, enough to steady Bella's crazed animal, but not enough to draw them all to a sudden, and deadly, halt.

Edward gradually increased the pressure on the reins, and the palfrey slowed and steadied itself, going from its outright, mouth-foaming sprint to a steady canter, from that to a slow trot, and finally a complete standstill.

Bella's hands continued to cling tightly to the horse's mane, her knuckles white, as she slipped a little further to the side.

Edward slid rapidly off Cadfael, never releasing Dangnefedd's reins, and hurried to Bella's side, reaching up to pull her trembling body down to his.

"You foolish woman, what am I to do with you?" He gazed down into her still terrified brown eyes. His relief at her safety still overpowering him, he tilted his head to her soft pink mouth and kissed her.

He had saved her. He had ridden up, not on a _white_ horse, true, but on his massive steed and rescued her. She wasn't going to be roadkill, or the medieval equivalent of it; she was _alive_, albeit still in shock.

So when his green eyes flamed and his face moved in to hers, she didn't believe what was happening. As his lips touched hers softly, she still didn't. It wasn't until he really kissed her, crushing his lips to her own, kissing her in a way that was arrogant, overpowering, forceful, demanding, and…..totally perfect…that she understood. And reciprocated. In full.

Her lips parted, allowed him the access he wanted, and she sighed in her throat as his tongue swept hers. Her hands ceased their trembling and twisted themselves in his hair, pulling him in, wanting more of him, wanting everything she could get.

When he moved away suddenly, she was left panting, confused and aching, her lips swollen, her hands in front of her, still trying to hold that which had stepped beyond their reach.

"I apologize." He ground out, his emotions clearly in turmoil. "I cannot." And without another word, he took the reins of both her horse and his and strode away, in the direction of the castle, not once looking back.

Bella gazed after him in disappointment and hurt.

She was still standing, staring at the place he had long left, when Rosalind and Alison rode up, followed by a panting young man running behind them, his hat pulled low over his face, a dead hare in his hand. Both of the other women held two birds, one on each hand, and were leading their horses in much the same fashion as Edward had been, with their knees. Bella could only wish she had that much ability.

"Where is Sir Edward?" Alison enquired, staring around the empty field.

"He…left." Bella answered, her mouth turning downward in disappointment, a movement not missed by Rosalind.

"He left you here alone?" She asked, one eyebrow raised. "After your horse had bolted?"

"Yes, where _is_ your horse, my lady?" The young man enquired, finally raising his face to Bella's.

"Oh…" She gulped. "Jacob? How did you…" Bella sank to her knees on the grass in shock. How could her Jacob be here? It had been so long! And for it to be _now_, when she was falling for someone else…her head swam dizzyingly.

"Do I know you, Lady?" Jacob asked, confused.

Bella glanced up. Of course it wasn't _her _Jacob, just as it wasn't her Alice or her Rose. His face was so similar though, it was eerie…

Bella shook her head. Would the bewildering mess of her new existence ever end? Apparently not. Friends, ex lovers…she shuddered. _Please do not let me find Mike's mirror image here, _she thought._ That would be too much._

"Edward took my horse back to the stables. I think." Bella finally answered both Jacob and Alison, trying to concentrate on something other than her continued misery; misery at Edward's broken kiss and memories of _her_ Jacob. Her first love…her biggest mistake…

"Well, in that case…" Rosalind eyed Jacob and then Bella speculatively. "Perhaps you and I should return the falcons, Alison? Lady Isabella should be safe enough accompanied by Jacob."

"Of course." Alison grinned down at Bella. "We shall see you at dinner."

Before Bella had a chance to open her mouth and disagree, the two women had wheeled their horses around and were trotting off back the way they had come. Bella stared after them, even more miserable than she had been scant seconds before.

"We should go, my lady."

Bella turned her head, surprised to see Jacob standing over her, looking somewhat nervous, the bloody hare still gripped tightly in his hand.

"Keep that disgusting thing away from me." She said, not moving from where she sat.

"What?"

Frowning, Bella pointed with her chin at the mangled mess. "That." She shuddered in revulsion.

Jacob stifled a laugh. "Sir Edward did mention you were a little strange, my lady, but I never thought quite so much."

"What do you mean?" She watched him carefully, comparing this face to the one in her memories. Her Jacob's face was slightly thinner, his body not quite as muscular. But then, was any man in the modern world built anything like men here? She very much doubted it. And while her Jacob's eyes were brown, dark and warm, this Jacob's were black as night, unfathomable.

"You do not wish this to be near you now, however you will not balk at eating it tonight."

"Eating it?" Bella's voice rose sharply. "That's a joke, right?"

"You are odd, Lady Isabella. No, I am not jesting. This will be part of tonight's meal. For the lord, his family and his guests at the least."

Bella's stomach churned. Her longing for home increased; meat neatly cut and packaged, resembling nothing like what they truly were, would be heaven right now. She didn't even like buying meat from a butcher where you could see the carcass hanging in almost complete form on hooks; she preferred the supermarket, the clinical, fantasy environment where meat was meat, and never an animal.

Well, there was none of that here. No sterile environment, oh no. This was real, life lived hand to mouth, field to table.

"I still say it's disgusting." Bella muttered.

Jacob glanced around warily. "I believe we should be heading to the castle now, my Lady. I do not think Sir Edward will be at all happy if I allow anything to happen to you." He held his empty hand out to Bella--who scrutinized it for any sign of blood before she accepted--and with a flick of his wrist, she was pulled into a standing position.

"Are you all macho men here or something?" Bella grumbled, irritated at how everything physical seemed to come so easy to people in this time, especially the males.

"Macho men?" Jacob asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Never mind." She sighed.

They began to stroll slowly towards the castle, Bella careful to keep her distance from Jacob's macabre token.

"Are you enjoying your time here?" Jacob asked casually. Too casually, Bella supposed, for someone she had only just met.

"Yes. The people are wonderful."

"All of them? Even the servants?" Jacob pressed, and Bella eyed him, curious.

"Yes, even the servants."

"What do you make of Luned?"

Bella stifled a grin. Ah, so this was where he was heading. Amazed that she felt no jealousy, felt nothing at all other than a matchmaker's interest, she straightened her features. She supposed it must be the subtle differences between this Jacob and her own.

"Luned? Who is that again? I'm getting so mixed up. I've met too many people."

She was rewarded by a barely concealed groan of irritation.

"Do you not know your own ladies maid?" Jacob asked, incredulous.

"Oh! My maid! Yes, I suppose…"

She couldn't control her giggles as Jacob's face continued to fall.

"Yes, of course I know Luned. She's a wonderful girl." Unable to resist one final tease she added. "Why, do you like her?"

Jacob's brown face went red and Bella's grin widened. Finally, someone other than herself turning the shade of a ripe tomato.

"Ah…er…well…" Jacob spluttered. "You see…"

Bella laughed. "Your secret is safe with me," she whispered to him, leaning in.

He smiled gently at her. "Thank you. I am forever in your debt."

"Not yet you're not." She giggled. "But you will be…" Bella loved a chance to play mother hen, and now was as good a time as any. "I have a plan…"

* * * *

Edward threw both sets of reins at the groom when he arrived at the stable. Belatedly, he wondered if he should have had Bella walk back with him--there was no way he was letting her ride again--and made sure to keep her protected from any dangers. But he had been so desperate to escape her allure, the soft texture of her lips, the sweet taste of her mouth, the unbridled passion she showed, throwing her arms around him…she was so unlike any lady he had ever met. Mostly ladies were withdrawn and kisses were given sparingly. The ones he had managed to elicit tended to be cold and impersonal. Even with Tangwystl…he shook his head, not wishing to think anything less than perfect of the woman he had loved.

_Still love, _he thought adamantly. _There will never be anyone else for me._

He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he crossed the courtyard, absolutely certain everyone would move for him. Which they did. But it wasn't a blonde haired beauty that plagued his thoughts; it was a woman with wide brown eyes, dark chestnut hair, and lips swollen and reddened from his touch.

* * * *

Jacob grinned appreciatively at Bella's plan. "Do you really think it will work?"

"Of course it will." She answered airily. "Never doubt Bella Swan."

Jacob raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I mean Isabella Swan, of course." She sighed. _What I wouldn't give to just be able to use my own name again._ She thought. _For just one person to call me Bella, instead of Isabella. I didn't even like it when I was a kid._

"I hope you're right." Jacob said eagerly, his black eyes sparkling.

"I am. But I can't believe you've never even _spoken_ to her! That's just sad." Bella chided.

"She is…she is like a unicorn. So beautiful, shining so brightly…a mythical creature. If you saw one, you would be terrified to step near it, for fear it may disappear." His eyes misted with emotion.

Bella looked around the open field, imagining a unicorn emerging from the distant trees, and grinned. "Well, you can't prove you've seen it if you don't get close enough."

Jacob laughed.

They continued walking slowly, Bella enjoying the conversation and even her surroundings far more than she would have expected. With a small smile of pleasure, she realized the castle walls were much further than she had first thought. They had seemed so close when she was hurtling towards them at what felt like a thousand miles per hour…

Steady hoof beats pounded the ground behind them and Jacob stiffened. Bella did too until she made out two distinct patterns. Sighing, she turned to meet the oncoming Alison and Rosalind.

"You two look cozy." A smirking Rosalind said, reining her horse in to a walk and veering to the left, beside Jacob.

"Yes, what were you talking about?" Alison added.

Jacob shot a desperate glance at Bella.

"Unicorns." Bella giggled.

"Unicorns?" Rosalind asked, disbelieving.

"Yes." Jacob laughed too. "Unicorns."

They continued to walk on, no one speaking, the soft grass cool under Bella's thin slippers. She tilted her face slightly towards the warm light the sun was casting down, and swung her arms by her sides, feeling the freedom of the dress, the weight much lighter without the trailing sleeves. She licked her lips lightly, imagining she could still taste Edwards mouth on hers…absently she sighed to herself, wondering what it was that had made him run off the way he had. Had she done something stupid? Was her enjoyment of his kisses something frowned upon in this era? She could imagine it would be, the way men see their women as chattel, not as thinking, feeling humans. The thought made her frown. If he had stormed off in disgust because she was a passionate person, she would show him. That would be the last time he would lay a finger on her…

Finally they crossed over the drawbridge, the horse's hooves clattering loudly, drawing the eyes of many of the village people going about their business. Bella sighed again, knowing that she was lying to herself, that if Edward asked her to follow him right into his bed, she would do so without question.

James was another matter entirely. To her apprehension, he was leering at her from the keep's double doors. With a shudder, she inched closer to Jacob, and with him followed Alison and Rosalind towards the stables.


	16. A Few Tense Moments

**A/N - I have now upgraded this to M for the rise in tension...for those not wanting lemons, there are no actual ones _yet_, just hinting. And for those dying for them...they are on there way! I want to thank everyone (no, this is not the end! Not even close!) for the time you have taken to read and review...this story was just for me, a way to have my baby in some form of print that was not my own word document. To see that so many out there love this as much as I do...well, flattered doesn't even come close. I feel a bit like Anne of Green Gables when she found her kindred spirit in Diana...except I have so many more than one! I swear I have only one final thing to say - all your questions, or at least the ones that aren't answered by the story, I promise to address in the end. I _do_ answer those I can through review reply, but as some of you are anon, and some are asking pertinient questions that I don't want to give away just yet, I can't! Keep asking though! I am loving the ideas, and insights...one or two of you hit the nail on the head with certain things lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chap =)**

When Bella emerged from the stables with Jacob, Alison, and Rosalind, she found James had disappeared. Bella wanted to be relieved, but an odd prickling at the base of her neck plagued her, and she looked warily around the courtyard.

Nothing.

The feeling didn't go away. She made sure to stay as close to her friends as she could, knowing as she did that Rosalind always had someone watching her back and the backs of those around her. But the nervous feeling remained.

Rosalind and Alison giggled quietly; Bella could hear them comparing Emmett and Jasper to animals. Rosalind was affirming her belief that Emmett was exactly how she would imagine a bear to be. Alison thought he seemed more like an overgrown puppy.

Jacob was staring across the village, his expression a mix of joy and distaste. Trying to dispel her tension, Bella followed his gaze. Of course. Luned. She was talking animatedly, but not happily, to someone half hidden behind a wooden building. _The kitchens_, Bella thought absently, _I wonder if Samuel has any more pies_…then she saw the flutter of black and red, and her chest constricted. James. Luned was…arguing with James? Well, that would explain the distasteful look on Jacob's face, but…why? Surely there would be serious punishment for Luned for disagreeing with the lord's son…

"Isabella! Did you not hear me?" Rosalind's voice pierced Bella's distracted thoughts.

"Sorry?" She said, tearing her gaze from Luned, who was beginning to seem…teary eyed?

"I said, do you believe he is more like a bear or a puppy?" Rosalind inquired.

"Ah…a puppy?"

Alison giggled, and Rosalind sighed. "I still say bear."

"What do you make of Edward, Isabella?" Alison asked slyly.

"Ah…"

"Do you think he is like a puppy, also?" Alison grinned at Bella cheekily.

"Or like a bear?" Rosalind threw in, smirking.

"Neither." Bella said, waiting with the other women as Jacob pulled open the keep's door. "More like the falcon…" Bella pictured Edward's falcon in flight. Once it was in the air, she had seen it truly was bigger than the other birds. As well as its commanding presence, its authority, its grace. Just like Edward himself. She wondered if his falcon had ever left any female bird wanting the way he had. Not likely. Animals were smarter about that kind of thing. They saw, they liked, they took. Kind of like cavemen. Bella shivered at the idea of Edward acting like a caveman, knocking her over the head and dragging her to his cave…she smiled to herself. She wasn't the submissive sort, not generally.

Things were changing it seemed. With an irritated huff, she hoped she wasn't losing herself completely.

The other women entered the hall first, still laughing amongst themselves. Bella and Jacob hung back, watching in silence as Luned turned and ran from James, watching his face as a cruel smile twisted his features. Both of them wondered what had happened, but neither followed Luned to ask.

* * * * *

Edward kicked the wall, eliciting more smirks from his friends.

"You seem particularly agitated, Edward," Jasper grinned.

"It is nothing," Edward responded through gritted teeth.

"If that were true, you would not be here now," Emmett laughed.

"What does my presence have to do with my feelings?" Edward hissed, throwing himself onto an empty stool by the hearth. Emmett was in a typical pose, leaning against the door, burly arms crossed across his massive chest, his whole frame shaking with silent laughter. Jasper sat on the room's other stool, a book lying open on his lap. Edward had stalked into his room during a moment of Jasper's solitude and Emmett, always hating to miss any entertainment, had followed behind, catching the door just as Edward had slammed it in his face.

"It is not so much your presence as your…need to destroy things." Jasper commented wryly, watching as Edward leaned down to grab one of the twigs by the fire, snapping into minute pieces before throwing it on the flames.

"I love Tangwystl," Edward said furiously. "There is none other for me."

"Tangwystl is gone, Edward. Ten years gone." Jasper rose from his seat, crossed the room to place his book gently in a chest. He had the feeling this was going to require careful attention.

"That is beside the point," Edward muttered. "She was to be my wife. I will die before I love another. I refuse to have feelings for Isabella."

"That is a bit …that would be impossible to control," Emmett noted.

"My opinion precisely," Jasper added, wondering what exactly could have happened to cause this outburst.

"Besides." Edward rose from the stool, began pacing the room again. "She is Swan's daughter. I swore time and again I would revenge myself on him."

"What is stopping you?" Emmett asked.

Edward paused to think about that. What _was_ stopping him? Was the only way to revenge himself on Charles Swan to challenge him outright? He had decided to bid for Bella for no reasons other than to save her from his brother's…tastes, and to sire heirs. But what if…he could use the Swan girl to revenge himself? He could bed her, ruin her so she would be of no use to any man, and worthless to her father…he voiced the idea to his friends, ignoring the twinge of guilt and his conscience pointing out who it was who would truly suffer in the end.

Jasper frowned. "I don't like it."

"I do," Emmett snickered. "Even better would be if she bore you a bastard!"

Jasper hissed in annoyance, and even Edward could not deny his friend had gone too far with that.

"No. If she quickened, then I would marry her. After all, I would not destroy my chances of a healthy heir."

Emmett nodded. "You are right. Ruining her will suffice."

Jasper growled, low in his throat, before his temper exploded. "Are you addled? You believe the revenge will be on Lord Swan, when truly it would be his daughter who paid the ultimate price. She would be shunned forever, while Swan would continue on as always."

Edward shrugged, feigning indifference, even as his heart baulked at the image of a destitute Isabella, selling herself to survive. He shoved the thought away. "She will serve her purpose, probably marry a lowly merchant. And when Swan dies without any worthy heirs, I will have my revenge."

"Is it truly that important to you? Does the wench count for naught?" Jasper's eyes narrowed on his friend, caught the fleeting glimpses of emotion flying across his features. Guilt, misery, desire, anger, sadness, hope…Edward played a dangerous game, where there would be nothing but losers. "Be you sure this is the path you wish to travel, friend?"

"I have no doubt," Edward lied smoothly.

Emmett stepped away from the wall and turned to open the door onto the dark, cold passageway. "Now is a good time to implement your plan. Your father has called for an earlier meal tonight."

Edward nodded and rose also, the two men leaving the room. Jasper watched them, his eyes distant. It did not surprise him for Emmett to react the way he did; he was more animal than man; loyal, but only to those he knew well. Anyone else was fair game. But Edward…Jasper was certain there was more to the story than his friend was letting on, was sure he was motivated by something stronger than revenge…he only hoped Edward would see more clearly before the damage had been done. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Jasper followed, closing the door to his chamber behind him.

* * * * *

Bella had not been given much time to change, and as such she was still straightening her veil as she hurried down the stairs alongside Alison. She almost ran right into her friend when she stopped at the bottom of the staircase. Flicking the stray hairs that had fallen into her eyes, Bella saw Jasper whispering intently to Alison.

Smiling to herself and muttering about soppy, romantic couples, Bella slid past and glanced quickly at the dais. Emmett and Rosalie were smiling at each other at one end, and near them, in his usual place was Edward, watching her with interest.

When he caught her eyes on him he smiled, his lips curving up slowly, sensually, in a way that made Bella's insides melt. It was as though the afternoon was completely forgotten; the hurried rescue, the broken kiss. If she didn't know any better…she could swear he was smiling at her in a way that said 'I want you, now.' As though the whole hall was completely empty…her fantasies got the better of her and she blushed furiously, relieved he couldn't read her mind.

His smile widened considerably. She blushed again. What if he _could_…oh, God, she would be humiliated.

He rose from his seat, indicating with his hand the open space beside him. Still bright red, Bella crossed the hall, miraculously hitting or bumping no one for the first time ever.

"Lady Isabella." Edward murmured, his voice low and smooth, seduction ringing in every syllable. "I am delighted you are joining me."

He slipped her small hand into his, offering her a repeat of earlier in the day; grazing her knuckles with his lips, his breath warm and sensual on her skin, then turning her hand upwards to tease her suddenly sensitive palm with his mouth and the barest flicker of his tongue. Bella shivered, her skin tingling from scalp to toes, warmth knotting her stomach. He released her hand slowly, shifting his grasp to the high back of her chair.

"My Lady." He held her seat out for her, his voice remaining low and sexy. Bella melted onto the chair, gazing up at Edward wide-eyed. He took his seat slowly next to her and shifted his chair so that their thighs touched under the table, so that every movement either one made would be felt by the other.

Bella blushed furiously, even as she was unable to sit still, enjoying the warmth of Edward's body next to hers. He smiled at her, his eyes burning, and she shivered again, her tongue flickering out of her mouth to lick at her suddenly dry lips.

It was so easy, to employ his usual tactics on her. In some ways he was saddened by how easily she fell for them, in others he felt nothing but excitement for what he knew he was doing to her. Her pink tongue flickered out to wet her lush mouth and he stiffened, desirous of tasting her lips again, to see if they held that same sweetness as they had earlier in the day. Her face was perpetually flushed, and he felt as though he could almost see what she was thinking, the things she would be wanting, that she didn't even know the words for. He had only ever bedded one virgin before now--it wasn't an experience he particularly wished to repeat--however…sacrifices must be made.

Across the hall, Jasper glared at him as he led Lady Alison away from the stairwell and toward the dais. Edward tightened his jaw resolutely. His friend did not understand, had never lost someone he loved as much as Edward had loved Tangwystl. He tried to picture her face now, her clear happy eyes…but the image was blurred. Too many years had dulled the edges of his pain. Determinedly he returned his gaze to Bella, who was twirling the wine cup around in her elegant fingers, not noticing the droplets that were escaping with each rotation. He closed his hands around hers, watching in delight as the blush crept down her neck.

"May I?" He asked her, lowering his lashes, knowing that gave his face a sensual look that brought to mind how he might look at her later, alone, in the privacy of his bed chamber…

He heard the soft gasp of her indrawn breath.

"Umm." She answered, looking slightly groggy, as though she had partaken of too much wine, although he knew as of yet she had not even had a drop. "Yeah, sure."

Bella watched in amazement as he smiled and brought the goblet to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lap at the wine that dripped from the edge, before resting the cup on his bottom lip, his mouth only slightly open, and allowing the liquid to slide into his mouth. She gulped. What had brought about this sudden change in attitude? This afternoon he had run from her after one soul-searing kiss, and this evening…it seemed almost as though he was doing this to her on purpose! Surely not! She felt like screaming, telling him to stop playing, to tell her what it was he wanted, because she was in, whatever it was. Instead she sat silent, her hands twisting in her lap, her mouth dry, her legs weak, watching as he treated the goblet like a lover, cupping it tenderly in his hands.

She was so completely absorbed, it took her a moment to realize the light in his eyes had dulled slightly, and he turned his head to his standing father two seats away.

Bella cleared her throat as silently as she could, trying to shift her focus from the shimmering heat in her belly to the blond man staring out over his people.

"Lady Esme and I have an announcement." Lord Carlisle had a voice easily as smooth as each of his sons, like sun warmed honey. He smiled down at his wife, her face radiant.

"My wife is expecting our third babe."

The room exploded with resounding cheers. Bella smiled in happiness for the ecstatic older woman before turning her face back to Edward. She noticed with surprise his hands were clenching the edge of the trestle so hard his knuckles were white, and the look on his face…she could only describe it as agonized. Bella's gaze drifted further down the table, past a serene and smiling Alison, to James. His face was even harsher than his brother's, a true mask of hatred. Bella shuddered, wondering what it was with these two men, who reacted so strangely to what should be the happiest news.

Edward gripped the edge of the table so hard he felt the splinters dig into his palms. A babe. He knew his mother had been unwell, but… Thoughts ran through his mind like wild boars, pounding against the sides of his skull. Tangwystl and her lost child. His mother's age and her increased risk of death. Any thought of seduction was washed away as effectively as it would have been if Bella had laughed at his advances. Tangwystl, Lady Esme. He groaned audibly, his stomach swirled with nausea. Without any further interaction with Isabella he pushed himself away from the table and strode from the dais, cursing under his breath.

Bella watched him go, mystified, and wondered whether she should follow.


	17. Matchmaker

Instead of following Edward, she had gone straight to her own room when the meal was completed. And found herself walking straight into another troubled situation.

"My lady?" Luned gazed at Bella with an uncomprehending expression.

"Luned, you don't have to hide anything from me."

"I vow, my lady, I am unaware of what you mean." Luned continued to stare at Bella, her expression never wavering. Bella sighed. Luned, her ladies maid, and someone whom Bella considered a friend, was hiding this from her and no matter how hard Bella tried, Luned would not budge. She swore unflinchingly that nothing had happened between her and Sir James, that Bella was fussing herself for naught, and wasn't the Lord and Lady's news the most wonderful…?

Bella had persisted and persisted but gotten nothing. Nothing but denials. Between Luned and Edward's odd behavior, Bella felt as though she was going mad. _I probably am_, she thought wryly. _I mean, for heaven's sake, I am in the year 1137, and I'm worried because I can't get laid and a serving girl won't speak talk to me. Definitely nuts._

Bella sighed, wriggling the rest of the way out of her dress alone as Luned quietly prepared her pallet beside Bella's bed.

Bella _knew_ something was going on and had begged, pleaded, _demanded_ an answer from the moment she had crossed the portal into her small room and seen Luned there, tending the fire.

The younger woman finished preparing her place to sleep and raised her eyes to Bella.

"You should sleep, lady," she said seriously.

Bella sighed again and climbed into the far-too-large four poster bed, drawing the covers up to her chin. _You could fit ten people in here, easy. _She speculated. _Imagine what kind of sleepovers…_she glanced down at Luned, an idea forming.

"Luned, you could sleep in here. There's enough room."

Luned dark head rose sharply. "It would be…it would not be right, my lady."

Bella sat up abruptly, scowling. "That's it. I have had it. That floor is freezing, and this bed is the size of a small continent. I hate the name Isabella, and I am not 'your lady'." A weeks worth of pent up frustration exploded at once. "If you're supposed to do as I say, then I want you to call me Bella."

Luned opened her mouth to protest.

"Don't argue! I don't care if you only do it in private. And you will be sleeping in here; either that or I will join you on the floor."

"My lady! You cannot! You will become ill!" Luned's expression was stricken, horrified at the idea of Bella sleeping on a pallet.

"And so will you."

"My lady, I am used to this life; I am far too strong to sicken from it. You, however…"

"Luned. Stop calling me 'lady'."

Luned's eyes narrowed. "I…do not know if I …"

"At least in this room. I'm pleading with you now. _Please_ call me Bella. And seriously, get in here. We can top and tail."

"Top and tail?" Luned looked perplexed and a little nervous. Bella giggled to herself. "Yes, you know; my head up one end, yours down the other…"

"But my l…Bella," Luned seemed to choke on the name, but Bella smiled in delight. "What if I were to kick you?"

Bella glanced over the wide expanse of the bed. "Not likely, Luned."

The younger woman scrambled off the floor, eyeing the bed warily. Bella reached down and flicked the covers up, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Come on Luned, you'll love it."

With a last grit of her teeth, Luned climbed in, and covered herself up.

"See?" Bella grinned. "That wasn't so hard."

"If you believe so." Luned's dark eyes watched Bella warily, as if she had totally lost her mind. Bella just continued to grin.

"I have done this since high school! Alice and Rose and I…" Bella stopped, feeling like she wanted to bite out her won tongue. Alice and Rose, and big girly sleepovers and junk food and movies and gossip about boys…tears welled in her eyes again.

"You have done this with Lady Alison and Lady Rosalind?" Luned stared at Bella in amazement.

"Forget I said anything." Bella said, a bit more harshly than she would have liked. "I think I'm a bit over tired. I must need sleep."

"Of course, my lady." Luned looked worried. "I mean…Bella."

Bella snuggled under the blankets and turned onto her side, hiding her glistening eyes from the other woman. "Would you come out with me tomorrow, Luned? I want to go back to the clearing where we played football."

"My…Bella. Are you certain? It is not safe in these times…"

"Luned, please. I really need…some time away from the castle."

"All right."

Bella closed her eyes, scrunching the lids together as tightly as she could. "Night, Luned"

"Goodnight."

* * * * *

Edward threw himself into bed, not bothering to remove his tunic.

"My lord, you seem troubled." Jacob was stoking the fire in Edward's room.

"My mother is expecting another child."

"Is that not the most wonderful news?"

"Jacob." Edward sat up, his eyes furious. "My mother is well past the age of childbearing! What if she should die?"

"Oh." Jacob turned his face away from the flame, his eyes sorrowful. "I did not consider that, my lord."

Edward calmed immediately and lay back on the covers, staring at the slope of the roof above him.

"My lord." Jacob began after a few minutes silence.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"May I have some time to myself tomorrow?"

"Time to yourself?" Edward turned his face in Jacob's direction, his eyes incredulous. "Never in the entire time you have been my squire have you ever asked for anything quite so odd."

"True, my lord." Chewing on his lower lip, Jacob decided to go for honesty. "I would like to…speak to Luned."

"Ah." A slow grin spread across Edward's face. "In that case, go with my blessing."

Jacob grinned broadly. "Thank you, my lord."

Edward turned his face back to stare at the roof, wishing, as he often had over his nine and score years, that things were as simple for him as they were for the servants.

* * * * *

The sun was pouring through the tiny arrow slit onto Bella's head when she was woken by the sound of Luned, bustling about the room.

"Wow, that is _bright_!" Bella threw her hands over her eyes, trying to escape the light.

"That it is, my…Bella." Luned smiled happily. "A wonderful day for a walk. There are fewer outlaws when there is so much sun to bring attention to their presence."

Ah, yes! Bella sat upright in the bed. Their walk! She hoped it wasn't too late.

She slid out of bed, stumbling over her slippers, which Luned had placed right at the edge.

"Bella," Luned said sternly, seeming to find a sudden enjoyment in the power of using a name instead of a title. "You should be more careful."

"Ha! Story of my life!" Bella narrowed her gaze at Luned, who was wearing her usual attire, a bland undyed linen gown, covered in dirt.

"Do you have any other dresses, Luned?" Bella couldn't imagine herself trying to get these two together, when Luned looked like she had just stepped out of the fires ashes.

"Just one." Luned's dark, sad gaze fell on Bella. "It was my sisters."

Bella bit her lip, then grinned. "Can you get it? I'd love to see you in it. You'd look nice, I'm sure."

Luned sighed. "If you wish." She fled from the room.

Bella stared at the tapestry covering the entrance, feeling more than a little guilty. She should have offered one of her own, or something…she always seemed to find a way to put her foot in it. She crossed the room to pick up the mirror off the nearest chest of clothes. Again, it was near impossible to get a proper view of herself in the polished steel, but she could see well enough to tell her hair resembled something akin to a rats nest. Huffing in annoyance, she flipped the lid of the coffer the mirror had been resting on and dug through the dresses looking for the ivory comb Luned used on her hair each morning.

It took a while but she found it, lying on top of a carefully rolled bunch of parchment. She drew the parchment out with the comb, and unrolled it gently, amazed at the thick, rough texture, and creamy color, entirely different from paper in her own time.

Someone had written on it, but in a language Bella found impossible to understand, so she rolled it up again, and put it back in the chest before slamming the lid down with more force than expected.

"Oops." She giggled to herself and turned around, surprised to see Luned watching tensely from the door, now clad in a gown of rich, warm brown.

"My lady?" Luned said softly, her eyes never leaving the chest Bella had just closed. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well, getting dressed of course." Bella grinned, "But for once, I am going to comb my own hair."

Luned nodded stiffly, still staring at the chest. "Is that all, lady?"

"Yeah…" Bella said slowly, finally feeling the tightly coiled tension wafting from Luned. "Which dress for today, do you think?"

"The green, my lady."

"Luned, did I not ask you to call me Bella?"

"Yes." Luned's dark eyes were still locked on the chest, her expression cold and distant.

"Could you help me find the dress you mean? I can't remember which coffer it's in."

"Of course. Bella." Her face still frozen, Luned crossed the room to the far chest, flipping the lid open and lifting the forest green gown off the top, along with a deep burgundy kirtle. She helped Bella dress in silence.

"Luned. You look wonderful in that gown." Bella said, trying to bring the life back to the room.

"Thank you."

In frustration, Bella glared. "What is it, Luned? Since you came back here you've looked as though I killed your best friend!"

Luned's face finally flickered with emotion, her eyes flaring before she dropped them to the floor, her hands still nimbly tying the belt around Bella's hips.

"I…it feels strange to be wearing my sisters gown."

"Oh." Bella flushed, embarrassed. "Of course. I'm sorry; I should have been more understanding. It does look lovely on you, though."

"Thank you."

"Come on, if we don't go now, we may never do this!" Bella forced a cheerful smile onto her face. "And I am dying to feel that sun on my face!"

"Are Lady Alison and Lady Rosalind joining us?" Luned asked softly.

"Nope. Just you and me, and a chance to get to know each other better."

Bella fairly skipped from the room while Luned followed her solemnly.

* * * * *

The sun had actually managed to warm the dampness out of the ground for the first time since Bella had come here. There was green grass billowing gently all the way to the dark wood, the leaves danced on the trees, and the dark brown of the trunks was like liquid chocolate; deep and inviting.

Bella was grinning with unbridled relief; the first part of her and Jacob's plan was going precisely as they had hoped. She had seen him, leaning against the battlement, just near the guard's tower, to the left of the drawbridge, watching for her and Luned. When he saw them, he nodded very slightly to Bella, who smiled in acknowledgement, before pushing away from the stone and wandering absentmindedly to the stables.

Luned had noticed nothing at all.

The two women were chatting animatedly as they came to the edge of the tree line, it seemed to Bella that Luned had finally relaxed, was comfortable now in her sister's clothes. She was glad, because the dress was perfect; the brown drawing attention to the warm golden tone of Luned's skin, the rich raven color of her hair. Bella's only concern now was that Luned's obviously stunning beauty might prove too much for Jacob, and he would trip over his own tongue.

Tripping, Bella smiled to herself, the most integral part of their plan. As soon as she found a likely looking root, she was going to trip herself up, the easiest part of the whole thing for someone with such despicable balance as herself, and feign a sprained ankle, sending her poor maid off to find help. Which of course would come in the form of Jacob, who would be hard at work just outside of the castle walls.

Hopefully, from there, he would make the most of his chance…

Bella was so busy going over the plan in her mind; she didn't see the fallen tree branch under her feet until she was falling, face first, at the ground. With a heavy 'oof' she landed hands in front of her face, her ankle screaming at her in agony.

"Damn." She muttered. "It wasn't meant to be _real_."

"My lady!" Luned cried, kneeling in the dirt beside Bella. "Are you all right?"

"Uh, y…" Bella stopped herself. If she said what she normally did, _yeah, I'm fine_, then Luned wouldn't leave and real life would destroy the plan she and Jacob had. Instead she groaned.

"Oooh! My ankle." She looked up at Luned. "I don't think I can walk!"

"My lady! I'll help you back to the castle." Luned slipped her arm around Bella, pulling gently.

"No!" Bella cried, and Luned jerked back in shock. "No, it hurts too much to move. You'll need to go and get someone."

"I cannot leave you, my lady! What if someone…"

"I'll be fine, Luned. Please, go and find someone."

"Oh…I…"

"Luned, please? I don't want to be lying here when it gets dark."

"All…all right, my lady." With that, Luned spun on her heel and raced back the way they had come. Bella lay her head against the ground, staring up at the canopy of green over her head; lighter here, darker there, the sun pushing its way through anywhere that there was no obstruction, the tiny motes of dust and earth all floating in the gentle breeze. She hoped it would take them some time to come back, enough time for Jacob to attempt any kind of conversation with Luned, even if it was solely about Bella's sore foot. Just enough to break the ice.

She considered closing her eyes, and just enjoying the warmth of the day, and the shade of the trees overhead. There was no point in trying to get up; she held grave doubts that her ankle was in any kind of mood for that, but she didn't really feel like dozing, having woken so recently, so instead she imagined she could see images in the spray of leaves above. Over there, she traced the outline of a dragon, wings spread, mouth open, with her finger. Over here, a wave, the lighter leaves acting as the foaming tip, ready to crash to the shore.

And directly above…leaves the exact shade of a pair of eyes that had stolen her heart…despite her wish that they hadn't. Sighing, she reverted to the idea of sleep; anything would be better than dreaming of that which was beyond her realities; Edward loving her in return? Not likely. Sure, he might love the idea of what she could represent, but _her_ specifically? Not in this lifetime. She snorted to herself. Not in the next either.

The crunch of small twigs made her open her eyes in shock. The footsteps weren't coming as fast as she had expected, nor was there more than one set.

Holding her breath in terror, Bella remembered precisely why Luned had not wanted to leave her, for fear of outlaws, or worse: James.

Bella prepared her lungs for the loudest scream she could manage, and lifted her head from the ground, trying to see who it was that was coming upon her in such a defenseless position.


	18. Found!

Bella gritted her teeth, the scream ready in her throat. The footsteps closed in, coming from slightly to the right of her, well hidden by the thick brown tree trunks and dense green foliage. She clenched her fists ready to defend herself as best she could and cursed her clumsiness for the ankle that would make any real form of attack she attempted that much weaker.

Finally, after what seemed like an agonizing age, her chest tight with fear and her breath held…Edward's tall, godlike form emerged through the trees and onto the small path where Bella lay, now blushing furiously, all fear gone to be replaced entirely by extreme humiliation.

The sunlight filtering through the leaves made his bronze hair seem like a halo of flame around his head and his green eyes burn with emerald heat.

_Although_, Bella thought bitterly, _that light could be the same laughter which is causing his mouth to twitch._

"Lady Isabella. That is an…unfortunate position you find yourself in."

"Yuh huh."

"Would you like some assistance?"

"The word 'duh' comes to mind."

He reached out one very large hand to her. She slid her much smaller one into his grasp, marveling at the spark that shot through her fingers, and blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"You are very welcome, Lady."

"Now do you think you could go away?"

"Sorry?"

"Go away." She hissed. "You're going to destroy my plan."

"What plan?" He asked genially, taking one step closer to her so that it seemed only a hairsbreadth separated them.

"Ah…" She forgot all about plans, found she needed all her focus to make sure she didn't stop breathing. He was looking down at her in that way again, his eyes glittering green under his long lashes, his mouth curving up at the corners. She licked her dry lips, and watched his gaze drift down to her mouth.

_Focus_. She berated herself. _There was something I had to say…_

"Jacob." She said finally, the only thing that managed to come back to mind.

Edward stiffened and took a step back again. Bella breathed deeply, shocked at the relief that poured through her lungs at the intake of air.

"What of him?" Edward demanded.

"I'm…" she took another deep steadying breath. "I'm waiting for him."

"You wait in the woods for a squire?" His mouth twisted again, but not in humor; this time it was repugnance.

"Yeah, what of it?" Her face reddened again as she understood what he thought she meant.

"Are your tastes so--"

"What's it to you what my tastes are?" She demanded, purposefully allowing his ideas to lead him in the wrong direction.

"If you are to be my wife…"

"See, here we go with this again. Who the hell are you to tell me I'm marrying you, and that's it? I have the right to say no." Her hands balled at her sides as she glared at him.

He smiled benignly. "Again, you have this strange idea that it is within your power to choose. Your opinion matters not. It only matters that I offer your father the most coin."

"Argh!" She yelled. "You are…you…there are no words bad enough! I will not marry you! And if I want to strip down right here and have every man in your household, I will! I'd like to see you try and stop me!"

"Would you?" His eyes glittered with the challenge.

"Yes."

"Perhaps…" He stepped toward her again, this time so close she could smell his scent, that strong, male aroma. Her legs quivered. "Perhaps I can dissuade you by other means."

His calloused hands grasped her shoulders, pulling her to him. "Perhaps I should make you _happy_ to marry me."

The 'make you' barely registered in Bella's brain. Feebly, the independent part of her raised its fist, but quickly found itself knocked back down by raging hormones demanding to see _precisely_ how he would make her happy…

She tilted her head, waiting for the kiss she knew was coming.

He did not disappoint, brushing his lips lightly across hers. Back, forward, back again, making her mouth tingle and her lips fall open in a frantic bid for him to deepen the kiss. With a slow smile, he ignored her wishes, trailing his kiss along her jaw line and up to her ear, brushing her veil back softly with one rough hand. His mouth continued its travels, kissing lightly at her ear, where every sound, every breath, was magnified ten-fold, so that when he moaned softly….Bella whimpered. His teeth nipped at her lobe, and she fell forward, hands clinging desperately to the soft material of his tunic. She whimpered again.

"Imagine what _else_ I could do to make you happy."

She did. Oh, man, she did. She could almost feel the lips that were retracing their path along her jaw, trailing down further. Of course, before that happened, he would have to tear away her dress, but there was no loss there, she would be plenty warm enough, as long as he kept going…

"Keep going," she murmured unthinkingly.

"With pleasure," he whispered in her ear, and the thrill of the sound sent shivers along her spine. Her aching foot, acting of its own accord, slid up his leg; her hands slipped around his back, pulling him in closer, and she moaned.

_I wonder if I could just…jump on him right here…_she thought absently.

His body stiffened under her hands and he pulled away abruptly. Bella refused to release her hold, gripping the front of his tunic as her hands were dragged forward by his movement.

Panting, wide-eyed and longing, she stared at him, ready to demand an explanation.

The loud crashing of running feet answered her unasked question.

With a huff of disappointment, she let her hands fall to her sides, and she turned her eyes to the path and the two people running down it.

"Lady Isabella!" Jacob couldn't help hide his grin as he pulled Luned along by the hand. "Are you all right?"

"Perfectly…well, yeah. I'm ok," Bella replied, her words tangling themselves around her tongue, a tongue that was still wishing it was otherwise occupied.

"Oh, my lady!" Luned cried, slipping her hand out of Jacob's to rush forward. "I was so worried…" She glanced up at Edward. "I thought you were…in danger, my lady."

_In a manner of speaking._ Bella thought. _I was. But only from myself…_

"I'm fine, Luned," she said aloud. "Just a little…sore."

Edward frowned down at her. "Sore?" He demanded gruffly.

"I sprained my ankle. I think," Bella said, blushing again.

"Ah." He smiled. "So that was why you were laying in the dirt. I _was_ curious. Would you like some help back to the castle?"

Bella flushed. "Please."

Jacob grinned at her from Edward's side.

Bella thought help would mean a shoulder to lean on. Wrong. With one fluid movement, Edward stepped forward to her and scooped her up in his arms, holding her firmly against his broad chest. At first she struggled, feeling nothing short of humiliated, kicking her legs and trying to escape. All he did was tighten his grip, smile down at her, and start to walk back towards the castle.

After the first few steps, feeling the heat of his body through their clothes and the movement of his muscles with every stride, she relaxed. She snuggled in, surreptitiously breathing his scent in, reveling in the leathery, manly smell, enjoying the solid wall of his chest against her side. She was so entranced by the feel of him, the overwhelming maleness, she barely noticed the change in sound from the quiet peace of the countryside, to the bustling, noisy everyday life within the castle.

Except the gasps she heard of the villagers as Edward passed over the drawbridge and into the courtyard--she giggled to herself; this must be an odd sight for them, the lord's son carrying a bedraggled lady into the castle walls.

Edward glanced down at her, chuckling quietly.

She was beautiful, this Isabella Swan, Edward could not deny. When he had seen Luned rushing out of the woods, terror in her eyes, he had feared the worst; feared that an outlaw had come across them, and Isabella, full of her determined fire, had been hurt. He had stormed straight into the trees--even as the serving girl was looking around, desperate for help--and crashed through the undergrowth, images of a broken and bleeding Isabella spurring him on. When he had come across her lying terrified in the dirt…he had almost laughed. So she had fallen again? That was what the maid was panicking about?

The shot of energy that had tickled his fingers as he helped her off the ground had surprised him; the flash of insolent temper had not.

When he thought for a moment that she was waiting for Jacob, his own _squire_…he had been prepared to kill him with his bare hands. None but he was to see her unclothed, let alone a mere _servant_.

Her impassioned assurance that she would take any she wished…he had determined to himself there was no way. He had vowed to ruin her, that was true, but it was he _himself_ that would do it, no other. He had delighted in kissing her, in listening to her instinctively moaning and whimpering…it had hardened him like never before. If they hadn't been interrupted…he would have taken her, right there in the dirt, under the cover of the trees. He would have achieved his goal, and destroyed her then.

Instead, he carried her soft body from the dusty pathway twining through the woods, across the empty fields and inside the castle walls, feeling her press herself against him, listening to her laughing at the shocked sounds of the villagers, who had never seen him act in any way other than distant and overbearing for more years now than he cared to think of.

_Never fear,_ he thought, _Edward Cullen has not disappeared. My true self will return. This woman will be mine, and then she will be gone, and I can continue on as though she never existed._

Behind them Jacob and Luned had followed as quickly as they could, jogging to keep up with Edward's longer steps. Now, Jacob ran ahead to throw the keep doors open.

The sight that greeted them was entirely unexpected, and Edward swore to himself.

He should have noticed the increased activity in the courtyard, the frenzied rush to make room for the newly arrived visitors, but he had been so distracted by the woman in his arms…he cursed again, this time at his own stupidity in letting a mere woman destroy his focus.

Because there, in front of him, was his sire, chatting amicably with his enemy. Isabella's father, Lord Charles Swan.


	19. Lord Charles Swan

"Son!"

Bella found herself deposited heavily on the ground, barely on her feet, at that word, mere seconds after passing through the keep's doors. Frowning in irritation, she turned to see Lord Carlisle striding across the room, smiling broadly at his son.

Behind him, stood a man who greatly resembled her own father, Police Chief Charlie Swan. The same wavy brown hair, if a little longer, still curly, the same brown eyes, even the same hairline, receding slightly with age. The only notable difference was the cold look in his eyes, the body considerably bulkier than her real father's. And the way that he looked at her, like she was nothing at all.

"Isabella." He said coolly, hardly bothering to raise his voice, despite the din of the crowded hall. As though she should have expected it, as though calling a dog to heel.

She remained where she was briefly, struggling between her wish to get closer, almost to hug him, and her desire to turn tail and run from this man who seemed as frightening as he did familiar.

Eventually sense won out. If she were to remain in this era and seem even remotely as though she fit in, she would have to do what was expected of her, and that was to greet her father. Otherwise; she shivered at the possible consequences. In private, Alison had told her why her gift was a secret. That if any were to find out what she could do, she would be burned as a witch at best, tortured at worst.

"And it will be much worse for you, if any were to know you are not who you pretend to be." Alison had finished solemnly. "You would be executed as a traitor." Drawn and quartered…acting was by far the better option.

She stepped forward, belatedly remembering her injured foot, the whole reason why Edward had been carrying her, and cried out in pain. Luned rushed to her side and put one arm around her waist, helping her across the hall.

"Release her," Charles said when the two women stopped in front of him. He glared at Luned, who nodded once and slipped her arm free.

"You may leave us." He said tersely, before ignoring Luned entirely, certain she would be gone even as he turned away. The Welshwoman complied.

"Daughter." He said icily, leaning down slightly to offer his cheek to Bella, who kissed it automatically, feeling extremely uncomfortable. However he did not move, and his face remained inches from hers.

"You worried me. When I told you to stay with the guard, I meant for you to do as you were bid. It is only good fortune that kept you from being accosted by outlaws on the road alone."

Bella said nothing.

"And this _boy_," he pointed his chin in Edward's direction. "I do not want to see you near him again, unless he plans on making an offer for you. Your maidenhead is a valuable commodity, one I will not allow you to squander."

Bella flushed red, her hands balling into fists. A _commodity_? She could not believe this man, who was supposed to be her own _father,_ considered her as nothing more than an item for sale.

_No, sorry, _she corrected herself furiously. _My _**_virtue_**_ is the 'valuable commodity,' not _**_me_**_. Grr. What about: 'are you okay? I've missed you.'_

Aloud, she said nothing. She doubted this was a man she wished to cross, father or not.

Carlisle and Edward joined them then, and Charles threw her one last commanding glance before straightening to smile at his hosts.

"Lord Cullen. What was with your son's display of strength? I do hope there is nothing going on I would have to call him out for."

"Not at all, Lord Swan. My son was just informing me of your daughter's unfortunate mishap while walking. He was helping her back to the keep."

"While that is most generous of him, my daughter is perfectly capable. Are you not, Isabella?" Charles' brown eyes scorched Bella's, the colors completely identical. She gazed back mildly, trying desperately to control her feeling of disgust.

"Yes." She answered.

"Yes, what?" He said slowly.

"Yes, father?"

She must have chosen the right word, for he nodded brusquely and returned his concentration to Carlisle. It astounded her that he sensed nothing at all out of place with her, or her behavior. Bella wondered if Charles had even looked at her properly, or his real daughter for that matter.

"Either way, I would prefer your son kept his hands off my daughter. Unless of course…" the cold chocolate gaze turned to Edward. "He has a wish to wed her, and the coin to make it possible?"

Carlisle cleared his throat softy. "Actually, Charles, he _has_ expressed a wish to betroth himself to your daughter."

"Has he?" Charles continued to stare penetratingly at Edward. "He must be a wealthy man?"

"I am, Lord Swan." Edward said stiffly, his dislike for the man too much to fully hide.

"Well, then we must talk later." With that, Lord Swan turned his back on Edward and Carlisle and spoke to his squire. "Are the horses stabled?"

"Y-y-yes, Lord Swan." The poor boy was clearly terrified; he seemed barely older than 14. Bella's heart cried out for him. The man who was supposed to be her father must be a tyrant of epic proportions.

"Good." He faced Carlisle again. "Have your wife ready me a bath, Lord Cullen. I am weary from the journey and the swift travel of the past few days." He glared at Bella. "If it was not for my _daughter,_ our pace would have been much more leisurely. I am sure you expected us in a sennight, did you not?"

"That is so." Carlisle nodded, seemingly unperturbed.

"My apologies, then. I am certain, however, there will be room for my men?"

"Of course, Lord Swan. The villagers have readied themselves for your servants, and your men at arms can make themselves a place in the hall. Lady Isabella, of course, has a room of her own already, and we have another waiting for you."

"Very good. Then I will see all of you again at dinner." Lord Swan finished.

Carlisle raised his hand, and a serving girl Bella hadn't seen in the background rushed forward. It was clear what her place was in the household from the low cut top of her gown, and the lowered lash gaze she sent to Lord Swan, not to mention her loosely flowing dark curls.

"My Lord, this is Sarah, she will help you with anything you might desire."

Sarah. Bella gritted her teeth. The…_tramp_ Bella had found Edward in bed with.

It shocked her that she was angry with the girl, when it was just her way of living, maybe even surviving, in this unforgiving era. She knew it was Edward she should be angry with, taking any girl he wished to his bed, with so little respect for them, but she was nothing more than upset it wasn't she he had…

_Fool._ She berated herself. _You're falling right into the trap, becoming a perfect medieval lady, who thinks it's okay for a man to do as he wishes. No! I'm not okay with it; Edward's a jerk! _But the anger lacked its usual fire, and when she caught his eye, she couldn't help but smile, even though his expression was one of resentment and frustration.

* * * * *

"Do you like Lord Swan?" Alison peered at Bella over the embroidery she was holding, and Rosalind snickered from across the room. They were in the solar again, for the first time since Bella had arrived to find the two women who weren't her friends despite the remarkable resemblances.

"Why wouldn't I? He is my father after all." Bella said dryly, sending Alison into a fit of giggles.

"Does he resemble your true father, Isabella?" Rosalind asked, barely suppressing her own laughter.

Bella frowned. "He does, actually. He is exactly the same, physically. However, I believe that is where the resemblances end. My father would never sell me to the highest bidder. He would know it wasn't really me, too, that he was talking to." Her voice cracked on her final words. Her poor father; he would know for sure by now she was missing. He was probably rushing around like a mad man, hassling all the police in every state of the US, showing her picture to every person on the street...her father was the most wonderful man, and she knew he loved her to bits.

Her mom was a bit more scattered. She _might_ know about Bella's disappearance; if her father had been able to catch her on her honeymoon with her second husband Phil, but, considering her lack of technological skills, that was not likely. She had probably lost her mobile on the plane. The idea made Bella smile to herself. Her loopy Mom.

A tear trickled silently down her cheek.

"Isabella?" Alison rose and laid her embroidery on the stool she had been sitting on. "Are you all right?" She asked, crossing to the wooden bench where Bella was seated looking out one of the only proper windows in the castle.

"I want to go home, Alison." Bella said softly. "I miss my family, my friends--"

Alison took the spot next to Bella and laid her small hand against Bella's hair. "Don't be too sad, Isabella. Things will…you will be happy."

"You say that as though you know that for sure."

Alison sighed heavily, closing her eyes. "I know more than I wish to, Bella. My best advice is enjoy what you have." She opened her eyelids again.

"I want to, really." Bella turned her head so that her sad brown eyes locked with Alison's troubled grey ones. "But…what about my family at home? They must be terrified."

"I will tell you no more than this; you should not fear for your own time. Make the most of the place you have been brought to." Alison pursed her lips after saying this, a clear indication that particular conversation was ended. "So Edward rescued you again, I saw?" She grinned mischievously.

Bella blushed, her skin tingling with delight at her remembered moments nestled in Edward's strong arms.

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

"Oh!" Rosalind called out from across the room. "I remember Emmett, the day he found me with James, he carried me back. There is nothing like a man's arms." She sighed happily.

Alison laughed. "Will you make it to your wedding night a virgin Rosalind?"

"Of course I will." The blonde woman answered imperiously. "I am not a whore."

Bella blushed again, staring down at her fingernails, imagining what they would think of her.

"Isabella!" Alison choked. "Are you not…?"

Bella dropped her face forward further so that her veil covered her red cheeks. She hadn't known Alison's gaze was on her; her blush must have given her away.

"Oh." The dark haired woman said softly. "Oh, that changes things--"

Her eyes misted over, as if she were relieving a distant memory.

"But it will be okay." Alison nodded finally, the clouds in her grey eyes lifting. "It _almost _changed things for you, but fortunately not quite."

Bella stared, open mouthed. "Do I really want to know?" She asked quietly after a few moments.

Alison looked at her seriously. "No, Isabella. You truly do not wish to know what I see." Her eyes were sad.

* * * * *

Bella dressed carefully for dinner that night, or more to the point, her clothing was chosen carefully, and Luned helped her dress, spending an age ensuring every strand of her hair was in place, not one flash of brown showing at the edges of her transparent gold veil. Bella smoothed the skirt of her gown carefully.

"Are you sure this is the right choice, Luned? It seems so much like a wedding dress."

The kirtle was a deep gold, with the requisite tightly fitted sleeves Bella was becoming used to, reaching all the way to her wrists. The overgown was a smooth ivory color, richly embroidered with gold thread, sleeves trailing to the floor. And the belt Luned was placing low on Bella's hips was not of plaited material, as they had been every day since her arrival, but of metal, which Bella suspected may actually be real _gold_, and studded with gems. It fell down to a point in front, the vee ending directly between her legs. Bella blushed at the insinuation.

"This belt is ridiculous, too. Why can't I wear what I normally do?" Bella fingered the edges of the cold metal carefully.

"It is not a belt, Bella. It is a girdle, surely you know that? In the same way you would be aware, of course, that your father will expect you to be dressed impeccably in order to show your value to any man of wealth, to encourage him to bid upon you for his wife."

Bella snorted. "He could shove me in nothing but a pair of panties; I still won't marry some jerk who thinks of me as his own personal piece of ass."

Luned snickered. "You always have such an odd way of speaking, lady. I mean Bella." She hastily corrected.

Bella smiled. "Thanks Luned. Calling me by my name actually makes me feel…like we can really be friends."

The maid's eyes misted with emotion. "That is more than kind, my lady."

"Bella."

"Yes, Bella." Luned rose from her knees, surveying her work one final time. "Yes, you are ready." She nodded. "The men will be awestruck."

With a gentle push from Luned, Bella stumbled out of the room.

* * * * *

Edward had already drunk more than he knew he should have, but watching Lord Swan waltz around Cullen Castle as though he owned the place--directing servants, leering at the women, carousing with the knights--he felt it was either drink himself into a stupor, or draw the man out for a fight. As hospitality decreed killing one's guest an inappropriate action, he settled for drinking through every last wine keg in the castle's cellar.

So when he saw Bella glide down the stairs, he assumed at first she was a vision, caused by his excessive intake of fine Gascony wine. Her pale gown shimmered in the dull light, floating around her legs like creamy waves. Her hair was completely covered, impossible to see in the dimness, so that only her face, the cheeks rosy red, could be seen. The gold girdle ended in a vee right…Edward gulped audibly as his eyes were drawn directly to the hidden spot between her thighs, and he hardened painfully.

An angel, surely it was an angel, and not Swan's daughter. Only an angel could be so breathtakingly beautiful and heartbreakingly desirable at one time.

Then she stumbled on the final stair, and he smiled to himself. Only Isabella, Lady Swan, would turn such a vision of loveliness into an undeniable reality in such a way. He rose from his seat to greet her, now all the more determined he would have his way with her. This very night, he swore to himself.

He was reminded of exactly who she was when her father looked up at her. With a cockiness born of years in the King's service, and the assurance of one who knew he held the greatest prize in his grasp, he swaggered across the room, holding his arm out to his daughter.

"Ah, sweet Isabella." He said loudly, ensuring all in the castle would hear. "You are truly a daughter to warm a man's heart. And for someone so fortunate, to warm a man's bed."

Edward glowered. **_This _**_was why he would have her_. He reminded himself. _Not because she beguiles or blushes. But because her father would not be able to cross a hall without all eyes looking at him, knowing his greatest gift was now his most devastating loss._

Swan and his daughter made their way to the dais, Charles taking Bella's usual seat next to Edward, while Bella sat further to Edward's right, in the unoccupied seat beside Rosalind.

"I suggest." Lord Swan murmured to Edward as they took their places. "That you make an offer quickly. At the time of the harvest fair, I will make my decision. It would be beneficial to you to offer much, and quickly, for a beauty such as my daughter will not last long."

"I do agree, Lord Swan." Edward answered genially, all the while thinking to himself; _She will not last long as a maiden fit for marriage at least, for tonight I shall take her to my bed._


	20. Unheard Voices, Unmistakeable Messages

The night passed slowly for Bella, seeing all the eyes in the hall drift towards the table to watch her father and in turn her. She only hoped she wouldn't make as big a fool of herself as she had previously, seeing as it seemed that tonight's show was the Swan family.

_Ta da! Watch them eat! Watch them drink! Watch Bella fall on her rear, and her father sell her to anyone with enough money. _Bella thought angrily. _God, I wish I could go home._

She stared morosely down at her trencher, one that she had to herself for the first time, the same with her goblet of wine. A rare occurrence, Rosalind had whispered, but one Isabella's father always demanded. Apparently he was paranoid that someone might use the opportunity to poison him, or some other such nonsense. Bella had smiled grimly; it wasn't like she couldn't see why they might.

A loud clap sounded from further down the table. Lord Carlisle had risen, was gazing, with his hands clasped, out over the hall, which was full to bursting with knights wearing either the Cullen's lion crest, or Charles Swan's insignia.

"Knights! My people of Cullen castle, and Lord Swan's followers. Tonight I have the great fortune of presenting you with entertainment in the form of one of our serving maids, Luned."

Bella's mouth dropped open. What the hell kind of entertainment did he have in mind? Strip her bare, tie her to the table for all to have a go? It seemed more something her _father_ might request. She wondered if he had. Her eyes narrowed as she watched her maid and friend scurry toward the dais and Lord Carlisle, looking terrified.

Bella clenched the side of the table, digging her nails into the soft wood, debating whether to stand and argue now, or wait and see what it was they had in mind.

A moment later and she was glad she waited, because, far from abusing her friend, Carlisle seated himself, smiling kindly at Luned as she turned to face the hall and began to sing.

Her voice was amazing; perfectly in tune, reaching notes only an opera singer could manage. Luned brought the castle to tears with her powerful voice and the plaintive melody she sang so well. Even though Bella had no idea of the words, she sensed the loss in the song, saw Luned's chin waver on the last chord, as though it pained her to allow the lyrics past her lips. With her final, drawn out note, Luned finished, and the hall erupted into applause, punctuated by cheers and wolf whistles.

Luned smiled stiffly, wiping her streaming eyes with the back of her hand, and glowing a fierce shade of red.

"What _was_ that?" Bella questioned softly.

Charles heard her whispered question and turned to her in shock.

"Daughter, tell me you have not forgotten the Welsh language, barbaric as it may be. I expect you to marry a Marcher lord, but none will have you if you do not speak the language of the heathen tribes nearby."

"No…no of course I didn't forget, father." Bella answered quickly.

"Then eat, girl. Men like a woman with something on her to hold at night."

Bella scowled and stabbed her eating knife into her trencher. When she was certain her father was otherwise absorbed she leant to Rosalind and whispered "What was that about?"

"The song?" Rosalind asked.

"Yes, it seemed so sad…"

'It was about a woman who lost everything in battle; her family, her love, her sons. How the only thing that kept her going was vengeance, and how in the end her anger destroyed her as well."

"How dreadful!"

"Mmm." Rosalind nodded. "It seems so strange to me that you do not understand the words…"

Again, Bella's conversation was interrupted by a loud clapping from Lord Carlisle. This time when she faced him it was with a certain amount of irritation at the timing.

"We have one more person who has expressed a wish to display their skills as a troubadour this night; my son and heir, Edward."

Bella was gobsmacked. Edward? Singing? She had to cover her mouth with her hand to hide her chuckle. She just couldn't see him doing anything musical; he seemed to her a purely physical being, all muscle and strength, little gentleness. Not that she minded that at all, it was just amusing…

Edward pushed back his chair and accepted something from the servant standing behind him before standing. It looked something like a mandolin, and Bella racked her brains trying to find a name for what he was holding. A lute, that was it. She watched, a slightly bemused expression on her face.

Edward passed behind her, allowing his hand to drift lightly across her back, tickling and sensuous, disguising the gesture as a tuning of the strings. When he stopped in front of the dais, he turned his head slightly, smiling a crooked smile in Bella's direction and causing her breath to catch, before picking gently at the strings.

Of all the people in the room, Bella was the only one with her mouth hanging open. Apparently everyone else in this world knew that he was a talented musician. Everyone but her, of course.

The first tune he played held the same sense of melancholy as Luned's had, even without any words to underline it.

Bella was crying openly on the last note, the feel of the heartbreak evident through the whole hushed hall.

The second tune was much lighter, and Bella tapped her feet to the rhythm, watching in delight as one heavyset knight caught a passing blonde haired serving girl in his arms and danced around the slight space left between the trestles.

The whole hall broke into peals of laughter at the sight, applauding both Edward and the dancing couple at the end.

The final tune Edward picked out on his lute was equally as light, although accompanied this time by lyrics. Bella grinned happily, blushing when Edward turned to wink in her direction. It wasn't until she heard the low buzz of gossip and saw the infuriated expression on Lord Swan's face that she listened closely to the words.

She caught one sentence that had something to do with sheathing swords, and raised an eyebrow, wondering what the fuss was about--so the song was about weapons, whoop-de-do, what was with the understanding smirks on the men-at-arms' faces?

Bella leaned in Rosalind's direction again, surprised by the pink in her friends cheeks and the sight of Emmett, grinning at Rosalind in expectation.

"What's with the fuss? It's not like no one knows what to do with a sword." Bella whispered.

To her amazement, Rose's face turned so red, it bordered on purple.

"Bella…he is not truly referring to a _sword_."

"Then what on Earth is the song about?"

Emmett leaned across Rosalind, who seemed unable to answer herself.

"He sings of bed sport, my lady."

"Bed sport?" The words were barely out of her mouth, when the meaning became clear.

_Oh! _Bella blushed furiously. _It means he wants…oh, and he smiled at me…oh, how humiliating! And exciting?_

The knights in the hall joined the final few verses of the song, cheering wildly, clapping their hands and searching the hall for sheaths of their own. Bella blushed again as a few sets of eyes lingered on her.

Beside her, Charles Swan had dug his eating knife deep into the table and was glaring at Edward in undisguised resentment.

"Not without payment." She heard him mutter, and her embarrassment turned to fury. Again, he was not worried that this man sang of bedding her, no not at all, only that he hadn't been paid for her yet.

Having had quite enough, she stood quickly and stalked to the end of the dais, this time climbing off with a semblance of dignity before swiftly moving to the staircase, followed by laughter and cheers.

And three piercing sets of eyes: one ice blue, one chocolate brown, and one a fierce emerald green.

* * * * *

Edward hadn't truly planned to make his intentions so obvious, but sitting beside Swan, his constant presence enough to destroy Edward's appetite, had made him want some immediate vengeance, and it seemed that brazenly ogling his daughter might be enough to send Charles Swan over the edge.

Apparently it did not affect the father so much as the daughter instead.

Surrounded by the raucous cheering and laughter, Edward heard nothing, saw nothing, except the vision that stalked across the room, head held high, shoulders stiff. He hadn't thought about the kind of reaction his leering might get from _her_, and he regretted it instantly. Sure, he was determined to destroy her, but--he didn't want to _hurt _her. He sighed, passing the lute back to the waiting servant and returning to his seat.

"I suggest you stay away from my daughter, boy."

Edward raised an eyebrow at Charles' autocratic tone.

"I thought I made it clear I wished to bid for her, sir. And that I have the coin to follow through."

"Yes, but as of yet have you made me an offer? I think not, therefore stay away."

"And if I offer now?" Edward named a sum large enough to cause even Lord Swan's eyes to bulge.

"When payment is made, you may do with her as you will. Some other man may out bid you, young Cullen. I will not sell damaged goods."

Edward was counting on precisely that fact, but nodded in agreement. "Well then, you must see if you can find a man to offer greater. In the meantime…" _I plan to seduce your daughter._

"In the meantime?" Charles queried.

"I plan to make my interest known to her."

Charles frowned but nodded all the same. "I suppose your offer should permit you that much at least."

Edward hid a smile. That much and more.

* * * * *

"Men!" Bella fumed, tossing the tapestry aside and storming into her bed chamber, shocking Luned who dropped the heavy coffer lid, barely missing her fingers.

"Bella! You frightened me!" The Welshwoman said, holding her hand to her chest and breathing heavily.

"Sorry Luned, it's just…oh! Luned! You sang so beautifully down there!" Bella stared wide eyed at her friend, suddenly recalling the haunting melody and the clear soprano voice.

"Thank you. We Welsh are very fortunate that so many of us are blessed with musical talent. I have been told my father had a wonderful singing voice. Tangwystl however—" she smiled sadly. "Well, she was the beauty and I had my singing. Even that long ago."

"Ah, if you were in my…" Bella trailed off, frowning slightly. _If you were in my time, your voice would bring you the kind of wealth and privilege clearly not available to you here._ She thought. _But I can't tell you that, because you would think I was insane._

Luned didn't question her further, and for that Bella was grateful. She dragged the gold circlet off her head, and removed her veil, passing them both to Luned, who tucked them quickly into the coffer she was still kneeling beside, barely opening the lid.

"Would you like some help to undress, Bella?" Luned asked, rising from the stone floor and crossing the room.

"No, not yet." Bella passed Luned, who watched her lady with surprise, and went to the stool closest to the blazing fire. Bella smoothed her skirt and sat, stretching her hands out to the warmth, watching the flames skip and dance in varying shades of yellow, orange, red, and white.

"My lady Bella." Luned said quietly, kneeling on the floor by Bella's slippered feet. "Forgive me for saying so, but you seem troubled."

"Mmm. I suppose I am, Luned."

"What worries you, lady?"

"Well, you're not calling me Bella. That would be one." Bella laughed.

"I am sorry--Bella."

"Otherwise--" Bella frowned, still watching the flames. They were so tempting, they made you want to reach out and touch, to see if they were really as dangerous as everyone said. They _looked_ so beautiful, so encouraging, even though Bella was fully aware that to touch meant pain; agonizing, unstoppable pain.

But still, she wanted to test the theory.

She continued to watch the fire silently.

"Bella?" Luned asked again.

"I just--I wish my choices were easy. That I knew all the outcomes, that I could make the right decisions." Bella snorted. "If I had that kind of gift, then I might not be here now!" _I never would have let Jacob go. _

"And I would be miserable." Luned said softly. "You have given me more to think of, Bella, than what I had before I met you."

"Is that your way of saying we're friends, Luned?"

"I suppose so, my lady."

"Bella."

"Bella." Luned giggled. "It is difficult to get used to, I am sorry."

"Not to worry." Bella smiled mischievously. "What do you think of Jacob?" She was rewarded with the slight turn of Luned's head and the faintest tinge of pink in her cheeks.

"He is…a wonderful man." She said shyly.

"He seems to be." Bella said gently, hoping for a little more.

"And he is Welsh, as I am."

"Mmm?"

Luned's eyes lit up. "He wants to go home someday, to Cymru. To the mountains and the woods…" Luned shivered with joy. "Mayhap--" She grinned at Bella. "Mayhap we would make a good pair."

"I really do think so," Bella agreed happily. "You deserve it, Luned."

"Hmm." The light faded from Luned's eyes, to be replaced by a clouded expression. "Maybe."

"Definitely." Bella stood, shaking out her arms so that the trailing sleeves rustled and then settled against the floor.

"_Now_ would you like me to help you undress, my lady?"

Before Bella had a chance to agree, before she even had a chance to berate Luned for forgetting to call her Bella again, they were interrupted by the flutter of the tapestry and a distinctly masculine, "I will assist her tonight."

Bella gulped. She would know Edward's voice anywhere.

**A/N So, you know what's coming next...yep, LEMONS!! Just advance warning for those of you who don't like them...and those of you I will be sending edited versions to (which of course may end up quite short lol) =)**

**Also, on my profle, I have a poll...it _may_ be best to vote after the final chapter, so you know where the possible sequel may go...but please do vote either way! I need your opinion! **

**Anyway, I hope you are still enjoying this, and are looking forward to the next chapter as much as I am...**

**OH! And a special note for twilight pixie...I hear you! But I can't reply to you....I write as quickly as I possibly can - Each chap takes me about an hour or two, (between work and my family!) then I send it off to my beta- but we are in different time zones, so I'm fast asleep when she sends it back! But I always post it first thing in the morning if she tells me it is clean. I swear, I am posting as fast as I can (holds hands up) lol, but besides that I am glad you are enjoying it so much =) **


	21. Not Really A Virgin

**A/N - This chap is prectically one big lemon...I do have an edited version for those of you who want it (but it is barely one page on my word doc!) Thanks for reading, as always!**

"You may leave, Luned." Edward continued, standing just inside the room and swaying on his feet, clearly well and truly on his way to being drunk. Or at least enough to be slightly unsteady.

Bella's heart stuttered, but not with fear--with surprise and a small element of excitement.

"My lady?" Luned questioned, her small hands balled into fists at her side. "I do not think…"

"Luned." Edward interjected, more insistent than angry. "This is my family's castle and you are but a servant. It is up to me where you go and what you do, and I have asked you to leave. I will assist your lady."

Luned looked at the floor, a flush of annoyance coloring her cheeks, but she clenched her jaw and said nothing.

"It's fine, Luned, really." Bella tried to give the younger woman a small smile, but it came out resembling a grimace. "I mean it."

Luned nodded, not lifting her eyes from the floor, and walked slowly to the tapestry. Her hand on the woven material, she looked back at Bella, her eyes huge and concerned.

"Truly, Luned." Bella added.

"I will be with Lady Alison if you should need me for anything."

Bella nodded.

"We will require no more from you tonight, Luned." Edward responded, giving the serving woman a gentle push between the shoulder blades. "I promise I will not hurt your lady."

Luned left with a soft snort at Edwards words.

When Bella realized it was just the two of them, she gulped hard. _Is this really what I want to walk into? _She chided herself. _I know what he's asking. I knew it once I understood the song he was singing. Am I certain? I can still leave now…_

She took a subconscious step forward and stumbled over the slightly longer than usual sleeves of her gown, slipping across the floor and straight into Edwards outstretched arms.

His hands gripped her shoulders tightly and his eyes smiled down into hers as she looked up at him, her face beet red with shame, her eyes lowered to hide her confusion.

"Lady Isabella, you are very receptive of my advances, I see." His smile was the same crooked one he had directed at her earlier when singing of swords and sheaths. Her breath became shallow, her head a little fuzzy, despite the fact she had drunk very little at dinner.

_Drunk with lust_, she thought to herself._ I can hardly __**breathe**__ when he is this close_. As if to emphasize her point, her throat constricted on a wave of his scent; leather, wine, and pure, sexy man.  
A shiver ran over her skin.

He smiled wider, clearly feeling her tremble under his fingers.

"Shall I help you with your girdle, my lady?" He asked, slipping his hands down from her shoulders to her hips, resting them lightly on the cold metal there.

"Uh…" _I should say no, I know it. But I can't. I __**want **__him to. I want him to tear it all off and have his wicked way with me! _She giggled nervously.

Edward took her timid laugh as an affirmative and slid his fingers around the front, lightly brushing the material of her dress above the place where the girdle ended in a vee.

Her legs wobbled. The friction caused by that one gentle touch was almost more than she could bear.

It had been so long since she had been really touched by a man--well, if truth be told, boy. Four years to be exact. Not _one_ of the guys she had dated after Jacob had seemed worth the effort, worth the loss of self respect. She supposed that was why they always ended up running off with someone else, because she wasn't one to put out. Even with Jacob it had only been a few times, in their final weeks together, just after senior prom, and just before he had sworn he would marry her one day.

Something had been off, even though she loved him, as though…they didn't _exactly _fit. Like a square peg in a square hole, but a peg that was slightly smaller than it should have been.

Right now, with Edward, there was no thought of misplacement, no curiosity, just animal instinct, fierce longing.

And wetness. Lots of that.

Edward's large hands stroked gently over the metal of her girdle, pressing it against the skin at her waist and--she moaned softly--the mound between her legs.

_Typical, medieval barbarian. _She thought absently. _Straight to the heart of the matter._

How wrong she was. His fingers abruptly quit their trailing and unclasped the gold buckle to let it fall to the floor with a muted ringing sound. His hands moved instead up the sides of her body, over the lacings of her dress, to the intricate design of her hair.

"I would prefer this…free." He murmured, releasing the soft, dark locks from the coiled braid, unclipping the metal fillets that held the ends, and running his fingers gently through, untangling it until Bella was surrounded by a halo of untidy waves.

"Your hair--it is so short, Lady Isabella." He ran his fingers through again, and Bella let her head fall to the side, enjoying the feeling of him tugging gently.

"Mmm."

"But it frames your face like the foam graces the waves. In perfect symmetry."

She blushed again.

He continued to run his fingers through her locks, fluffing them out in order to catch the faintest waft of--something fruity. Strawberries. Her hair smelt of strawberries. How apt. He smiled in pure delight. The symbol of peace and perfection.

She seemed to be a sensual little thing, the way her head leant into his caress, her eyes drifting closed to further enjoy the sensation, her mouth parting just the merest bit to exhale a little sigh of delight.

He was constantly hard in her presence, constantly aflame.

It seemed it would be more than easy to seduce her and ruin her.

The wine made his brain fuzzy, so he closed his eyes also, reveling in the soft silkiness of her hair. Normally, the women he bedded had hair that reached to their knees, but he found himself glad Bella's fell just past her shoulders--he would have no fears of being tangled or suffocated with her.

He leant towards her, searching out her mouth with his, finding it quickly. He kissed her full bottom lip, her soft top one, and ran his tongue lightly over both.

She whimpered, the sound quiet but encouraging, and he smiled, feeling relieved at the thickness of the walls, for otherwise the whole castle would hear every noise she would be making this night.

Edward nipped at Bella's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, and she leaned against him, her hands drifting up his muscular back to close around his neck and hold him in with all the strength of her tiny arms.

He smiled against her mouth, wrapping her dark hair around his hands and locking her kiss with his. He pressed his advantage, kissing her roughly until her mouth fell open entirely, her small tongue reaching forward timidly, seeking his own out.

He responded with arrogance, with forthrightness, his tongue tangling with hers, tasting the inside of her mouth, enjoying the mint flavor. He ran his tongue over the edges of her teeth, and fought with her desperately returned kisses and tastes.

She couldn't get enough. The mint and wine flavor of his mouth was intoxicating--it drew her in and consumed her, like a drug. The more he gave, the more she wanted, and the more she fought, the more he gave. Her body became weaker, relying on him more and more to hold her upright.

She whimpered, she moaned, she thought she may have even pleaded when his tongue thrust lightly into her mouth, mimicking what it was she needed more desperately.

Her legs shook, her hands locked together at the back of his neck, her skin was on fire.

But it wasn't enough. She wanted more, wanted all.

He moved his hands from her hair, back down her sides, gripping her hips tightly and pulling her roughly against him so that his erection pressed into her belly. He was huge; she could feel it between the layers of clothes.

She ground her hips against him instinctively, moaning softly, wishing for nothing more than to have him inside her already, to be past the foolishness of kissing and teasing, to get straight to the heart of the matter. But still he held her, never breaking the kiss, inflaming her further.

Until he stepped away from her suddenly, and she wobbled, her legs like jelly, her eyes pleading for more, her breath coming in hurried pants.

"I think I should rid you of this bliaut, Lady Isabella." He held the material of the dress at her waist crumpled in his fist.

"Ugh." Was the best response Bella could manage, so she nodded quickly, not wanting him to confuse her garbled answer with a no.

Nimble fingers loosened the ties at her right side, all the way to the arm, before repeating the action on the left.

"Next time," he muttered mutinously, "I _will_ leave this task for your maid. It is far too time consuming."

She giggled nervously.

The laces undone, he slid the material up, over her hips, over her breasts, over her head and left it to flutter to the floor, and Bella shivered in anticipation in the gold kirtle.

"So it's called a bliaut?" She whispered, blushing at the stupidity of the question.

"Mmm." Was his reply as he stood back, admiring the view.

The kirtle skimmed her tiny waist, high breasts, and rounded hips like a second skin, flowing over her like water. The gold thread in the cloth winked at him in the dim light of the fire, teasing. But, as beautiful as it was, it wasn't what he truly wanted to see.

Kneeling at her feet, he gripped the hem of her kirtle, keeping hold of it as he rose, moving it up over her body like the bliaut, but this time with the added benefit of feeling her body beneath. As he raised the dress, his hands skimmed the shift underneath, feeling the outline of legs, hips, waist, ribs, breasts…he yanked the material over her head, and returned to kissing her furiously. Her small hands grabbed desperately at his hair, pulling roughly, trying to enforce his continued advances. Inside him something yelled with joy, while the better part of him floundered under the night's excesses.

He touched her face with gentle fingers as he explored her mouth--her closed eyelids, her small nose, the cheekbones--before stroking her neck, the sensitive spot behind her ears, her ear lobes themselves. She moaned and whimpered and held on tighter, fearful he might pull away again.

He didn't, instead moving his hands down to the material at her breasts.

_Damn shift_. He thought. _Women wear far too much._

Never stopping the kisses he grasped the material there and pulled her forward roughly, tearing her shift away from her body.

This time it was her that broke away with a muffled oath of shock.

She stood there, in nearly nothing, finally remembering what he would find at the same time his eyes stared down at her lingerie in shock.

"What is that?" He asked, amazed.

"Uh…underwear?" She replied, too overwhelmed by desire to think of anything else to say.

"Whatever they are, Isabella, I like them. I only wish other women would buy their undergarments from France--they clearly know what they are doing when they make them. I see why they call it the court of love." His voice was husky with need, his eyebrows raised, and then he closed the space between them again.

Bella blushed and said nothing. If he believed they were from France, then so much the better for her, no awkward explanations, and he could get back to what he was doing.

And he did, with a vengeance. His calloused hands explored every bare inch of skin while his mouth claimed hers, thrusting his tongue inside more insistently. She arched her back into him, belatedly noticing the softness of his clothing against her bareness, remembering that although she was clad in nothing more than her blue bra and panties, he was wearing all he had been when he had entered. She tugged gently at the material of his tunic, wishing it would tear under her hands as easily as her shift had under his.

He laughed into her mouth at her feeble attempts. Never breaking the kiss, he held her behind her shoulders with one arm and swung her off her feet with the other, carrying her bodily to the enormous bed waiting for them in the centre of the room. She clung to him tightly, her nails digging into his back, refusing to move her mouth and tongue from his, despite the fact that his strides made it more difficult to gain all that she wanted from it.

Without notice, he tossed her on the bed, and she lay there, looking up at him.

Her brown eyes were wide, her cheeks a rich shade of pink, her mouth now red and swollen with his kisses. He loved it, seeing her laying there, the bright blue of her undergarments making her pale skin gleam like fresh milk, her dark hair a stormy cloud framing the heart shaped beauty of her face.

And she wanted him, badly.

Her legs were slightly spread, and he smiled; she probably didn't even know that she was inviting him in, begging him almost, but _he_ did. And he was not about to refuse. She wanted him naked, then naked he would be--with rapid, perfected movements he drew off his tunic, chausses, and braies, ignoring the snap of the ties as he pulled too roughly.

He stood before her, completely bare and proud.

She had been right, he was huge. His erection stood before him proudly, drawing her eyes straight to it. She shivered with delight at what would come next, what she had wanted since almost the first day she had seen him. _That _in _her_.

He sat lightly on the bed beside her, tracing the floral pattern on her bra with his fingertips, marveling at how the material seemed to show more than it hid. The creamy skin, the fullness of her breasts, the tight pink buds that were her nipples. Fascinated, he leaned over her, pressing his mouth to the material over her nipple, sucking softly at the material and the bud underneath.

Her sharp gasp drew him forward. His remaining hand cupped her other breast, kneading gently, thumb flicking over the peak, while his mouth continued its journey, biting down gently, making Bella call out in surprise. He smiled, moving his mouth over her chest, to the hollow in her throat, and back down to lavish the other breast with the same attention he had given the first. She arched and bucked under him as one hand kneaded and his mouth caressed, and he shifted, moving himself over her, his erection pressing again the slip of material covering her mound.

The rough and silken texture delighted his senses. He moved his mouth from her breasts, her hands pulling at his hair, and rose up to kiss her again.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he groaned--she was so innately passionate!

Unable to wait another moment, he tore off the material between her legs.

"Yes." She mumbled against his lips. "Oh god, yes!"

He drew his face away, gazed down at her open mouth.

"This will hurt at first, but I will go slowly, and I promise you will find pleasure."

She looked up at him in confusion.

"Hurt?" He was big, but surely…surely he would fit? Had he found women who couldn't take his size?

"I know you are a virgin, Isabella, I will be gentle, I promise."

Oh! He thought she was…she colored an even deeper shade of red. Should she interrupt this erotic, fantastic moment with the truth? Should she hold the lie?

She bit her lower lip and he groaned.

"I swear, Isabella, I will be gentle, I will!"

She nodded. She wasn't worried; gentle, rough, she just wanted it now, and if playing the virgin would get her what she wished for, then virgin she would be!

He groaned again, resting his erection at her entrance, and moved a hand down between them, rubbing gently at sensitive nub. Her legs shook, she her back arched sharply, her breathing came in gasped pants.

The ripples of electricity shimmered outwards from her groin, moving toward every part of her body, from toes to fingertips.

"Ooooh." She moaned, desperate and longing, wanting to thrust upwards and force him in.

He continued to rub in slow gentle circles until the electricity thrummed throughout her, and his hand grew damp with her desire. He inserted one finger, slowly, feeling her body buck against it, her passage hot and tight. He could wait no longer. Removing his hands and resting himself on his elbows, his mouth raining kisses on her heated face, he pressed forward, slowly entering her, giving her muscles time to accept him. He pushed forward a little more, and moved his mouth to her ear, kissing, licking and nipping.

She flailed frantically, and he felt himself slide in fully with a desperate thrust of her hips, so he bit down hard on her lobe.

She cried out, clearly in pain from the breaking of her maidenhead, and he stopped, allowing her time to adjust, for her body to become accustomed.

Bella bit her lip again. When she had thrust upwards, no longer willing to play her role as meek maid, wanting all of him and screw the consequences, he had bitten her ear. Hard. For a moment all desire had fled, replaced with acute agony.

But as he held there, the hard length of him filling her completely, she grew tense again, the muscles in her stomach contracting and releasing. She thrust upwards once more, feeling him buried deep within her and she growled, a primal, craving sound.

With her growl of desire, he lost all sense. He pulled out quickly and thrust all the way in again, groaning as the muscles constricted and expanded around him. He pulled out and thrust once more, seeing stars as she called out his name.

She was raking her fingernails across his back and down, grabbing his buttocks to draw him in deeper, and he obeyed; withdrawing and thrusting, his pace increasing, his breathing labored, her yells and pleading driving him mad.

"Please, oh please!" She sobbed, grasping and bucking, legs locking around his back, trying to hold him in. "Oh! Oh!"

She was almost to the edge, the blackness behind her eyes was dancing with color, the tension building in her belly was ready to implode. She dug her nails into any part of him she could find, desperate to be filled to the brim, screaming, on the verge…

Then falling. Open mouthed, open eyed, her mind exploded. She yelled, cursed, pleaded; her legs trembled. Every nerve in her body sang.

"Oh!"

He thrust into her roughly as she yelled--the tension unbearable--and roared her name, his seed spilling hotly. He covered her open mouth with his, and kissed; tasting and releasing and lost.

* * * *

Down the hall, Alison squeezed her eyelids tightly shut, trying to halt the passage of falling tears.

"Luned." She murmured. "Your lady will need you tonight."

* * *

**A/N - Ok so I promised to dedicate this chapters first lemon to a couple of people, so just ignore this if you like =) - for Naomi and Sylvia...LOVE TRUNCEHON! There you go, it's in there - thanks for the laughs!**

**And for Leah and Melissa FRESH MEAT! And lot's of it!**


	22. After The First

Bella lay quietly, staring at the roof above her, listening to the deep, long breaths of the man passed out beside her. Despite the fact that he had been drunk enough that he hadn't noticed her lack of virginity, he hadn't been too drunk to satisfy her again after the first time.

Her whole body still thrummed with pleasure, and the grin could not be wiped from her face.

She hugged the covers to her chin, remembering the feel of his hands, loving that they were so work worn and rough; it added a whole new sensation when…

"My lady? Bella?" Luned's voice drifted into the room softly.

"Yes?"

"Oh, you are awake. I am so glad." The other woman tiptoed into the room, her eyes watching Edward's unconscious form carefully.

"Do you need something Luned?" Bella asked sharply, shocked by her sudden presence. The maid flinched as if she had been hit, and Bella gasped. "I didn't mean to sound as though you weren't welcome! I'm just…"

"You're glowing, that's what you are." Luned softened, grinning broadly. "I can see you really will need this." She drew an eating knife from inside the sleeve of her gown.

"What?!" Bella stared at Luned in horror. "What on earth for?"

"Well," Luned threw another wary glance at Edward before whispering, "I'm sure he thought you were a virgin."

Bella's jaw snapped shut. Then she whispered, "How do you know…?"

"Lady Alison. She said you told her."

"Oh." That made some sense; although why _they_ would be talking about it Bella had no idea.

"She told me to bring you this, because Sir Edward will be expecting blood on the sheet when he wakes, proof that you were an innocent."

_Proof?_ Bella thought crossly. _What next, a check of my teeth and the soles of my feet? Was this putting me through my paces? Really._

"So what do I need to do then?"

"You need to cut yourself and spread the blood on the sheet."

Bella's throat tightened. Cut herself? And spread it on the bed? She was the kind of girl to faint at the sight of blood, and the smell--well, she would probably be sick. If she remained conscious long enough, that is.

"I can't," she choked.

"Bella?" Luned looked mystified, staring open mouthed at Bella's suddenly grey face. "Is something the matter?"

"I can't--I'm not good with blood." She finished weakly.

"Oh." Luned frowned, then her face cleared and she grinned. "I am, my lady. And I guess a cut on me would be much more likely than one on you." She raised the knife to her palm.

"No!" Bella squealed, as quietly as she could manage. "Let me get out of here first!"

"Out of here?"

"I can't even be in the room…"

Luned shook her head, smiling. "All right my lady, if that is what you wish."

Bella scrambled from the bed, looking quickly at Edward, whose breathing didn't even change, despite her movements.

Luned gaped at her mistress. "Ah, my lady? Are you not a little bare?"

With a heated flush of embarrassment, Bella lowered her eyes to see exactly what she had hoped not to: nothing. Well, not _nothing_, more--nothing hiding everything. She ripped the top cover off the bed and wrapped it around herself. "Oops."

"Where is your shift?"

"Ah…" Bella searched the room quickly with her eyes; saw the undyed bundle of torn material near the hearth. She pointed at it with her chin.

Luned followed Bella's gaze, her eyes widening as they fell on the ragged edges of the material.

"Oh, Bella, could you not have let me remove it, at least? Now it will need repairing." Luned clucked her tongue, still grinning. "I hope it was worth it."

Bella flushed again, right down to her toes. "Every second," she admitted.

"All right, well, you should find Lady Alison then. You will need another one. And I need to get this done." Luned narrowed her eyes and raised the knife to her hand again, threateningly.

Bella giggled and fled, not trusting that Luned would actually wait until she had left the room before cutting herself.

The stones were freezing under Bella's bare feet and she quickly regretted her lack of foresight, forgetting to at least slide on a pair of slippers before escaping.

She ran on her toes, trying to keep her feet from becoming too cold, heading in what she finally knew was the right way to Alison's room.

She raced around the corner thinking of nothing more than a fresh shift and a warm pair of slippers when she collided with something solid.

Something very big…some_one_ who smelt of old ale and sweat…someone who's 'oof' of surprise was totally unexpected and very much unwanted.

James.

"Lady Isabella?" He asked.

"Excuse me." She responded, her voice tight with anxiety and annoyance.

He chuckled. "Now what would you be doing running around in the middle of the night barefoot," he glanced down and let his gaze slowly rake her barely covered body, "and wearing nothing but bedcovers?"

"I need to speak to Lady Alison."

"You do not normally dress in such a way to speak to her. Should I take this to mean it is me you were wanting?" He grinned, a lascivious, demeaning grin that made Bella's skin crawl.

"Definitely not." Her hands became fists on the material she clung to. "You are the last person I would be looking for. Now, let me pass."

"And resist such a tempting offer as you make, clearly naked under that material you clutch at so desperately to yourself? I think not." He reached out his hands to her.

"Stay away." She hissed. "Or I'll scream. My father will be mighty pissed, I'm sure."

He laughed outright. "You think I am fool enough to believe that you would do that? No woman runs around in such a state of dress, unless they care coming from a man's bed." He raised an eyebrow. "And the only bed you would have been in is my brother's—" He brought his face in close to hers, the foul smell of ale strong on his breath. "Either that, or he was in yours. He may even be there still, and what would Lord Swan say about that?" He straightened again, chuckling to himself, enjoying the mingled expression of misery and anger on Bella's face. "No, I do not think you will scream. I could be wrong, of course. You may scream when I take you."

"You won't. I won't let you, I'm telling you now."

"And who will stop me, I ask?"

"Me." A voice ground out from behind James.

Jasper stood there, looking positively feral in the dim light given off by the braziers.

"Sir Jasper, surely you are not interfering in something that is none of your business?" James hissed.

"Not at all. But--Lady Isabella _is _my business."

"Oh? And I thought you were to wed Lady Alison?"

Jaspers hazel eyes flared with anger. "I most assuredly am. But any person who is friend to my beloved is friend to me, and therefore her business is mine." He pushed roughly past James, grabbing Bella around what he expected was her waist. She was thankful it was, and that he managed his grip without moving the cover much.

"Excuse us." Jasper said under his breath. "We were just leaving."

He pulled Bella along with him as he passed again, leaving James fuming in their wake.

"You will not be here one day, Jasper, and then--then I will have her." James laughed, and Bella shivered in fear.

"He will never have you, Isabella." Jasper murmured as they hurried further along the hall. "I promise you."

"I hope you're right." She said. "And thank you. For helping me, I mean."

"My pleasure, lady." They stopped outside Alison's room, and Jasper turned Bella to face him. "This is very--_intrusive _of me, I know, and I apologize in advance, but," he stopped, taking a deep breath. "Did Edward have you?"

"_Have_ me?" Bella frowned.

"Did you…_give_ yourself to him?"

"Not that it is any of your business but…" Bella flushed again, cursing her easy blushes. "Yes." She whispered the last word.

Jasper nodded, his eyes growing distant. "Be—go slowly, Lady Isabella."

"Is there something I should know?"

Before Jasper could answer, the door beside them flew open. "Isabella!" Alison cried softly, looking her friend up and down. "You must be freezing!" She pulled Bella inside and Jasper followed, shaking his head, his worry still causing him to frown.

* * * *

Edward woke to a cold and empty bed, the sky outside of the arrow slit still dark. He groaned, the beating behind his eyes making him consider tearing his own head off to rid himself of it. He rolled over, blinking rapidly, then squinting around the room. He saw no suit of armor, no squire. Recollections flooded at once, stumbling from the hall to Isabella's room, dismissing her maid, taking her maidenhead…he groaned, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

Well, he'd done what he'd planned, he could take what he had now and ruin her if he wished, stop her from ever marrying anyone of consequence, leave her to possibly whore herself to survive.

Suddenly the idea wasn't as appealing as it had seemed.

When he thought of her, giving of her sensuous nature to fat old men, horny boys, or soldiers needing to slake their lust on anything female…he didn't want that, no matter how much he hated her father. He wanted her for himself, wanted to taste her mouth every night before sleep, wanted to bury himself in her and--the roaring in his head faded in shock at his final thought--watch her belly swell with their babes.

A soft rustling jolted his eyes open. Blearily, he sought Isabella out, wanting to tell her straight away, beg her to forgive him his despicable behavior.

Instead, he saw Luned, outlined by the fire she was stoking.

"Luned!"

She turned slowly, clearly setting her features before answering. "My lord?"

"Where is your mistress?"

"Not here."

"I can see that quite clearly. Where is she exactly?"

"I do not know for sure, my lord."

He huffed in exasperation. "Where would you _guess _she is, Luned?"

"With Lady Alison."

"Why on earth would she be there at this time?"

"Maybe she ran from you, realizing what a huge mistake she made." Luned's face showed no expression.

A punch in the gut would have hurt less. What if she had run, regretting her decision, reviling herself, and him too? How would he be able to make her believe he wanted her truly, wanted to court her properly? It was not that he loved her, he was certain, it was that she had everything he could wish for in a wife--beauty, spirit, intelligence. A love of bedsport. He knew most men preferred that in their whores and wished their wives to be modest and demure, but not he. He had always wanted a wife he could share things with fully. It was why he had loved Tangwystl, although she had far less affection for love play than Isabella seemed to.

It astonished him to find thoughts of Tangwystl were holding less and less pain for him. She was becoming a faded memory from a time long ago, a pale echo of what she once was. He couldn't forget her; he had loved her first, but he felt, finally, that he was growing, that he was moving forward.

Maybe some day he would even love Isabella.

For now, he would be happy to spend time, get to know her better.

He swung his legs over the edge, throwing the covers off himself, glancing at the sheets behind him. The red stain brought a proprietorial smile to his face. All his. Luned turned her face from his naked form, but not before he caught a ghost of a smile.

"You like what you see?" He asked, automatically reverting to his usual way with women.

"It is bigger—bigger than I have seen, is all."

He frowned, remembering this girl as the child who had arrived not long after the death of her sister and mother; he had barely spoken to her in the intervening years, often forgot she was there.

"And what could you compare that to?" He asked, picking his tunic up off the ground and pulling it over his head.

She faced him again, rolling her eyes. "You forget, my lord, I am a servant, and past the age of childhood. Sometimes things happen."

He frowned. Sometimes things happen? It didn't sound like something she was particularly happy about, and to Edward, that was wrong. Not the physical act itself, but he was never one to take a woman unwillingly, and that seemed to Edward to be what Luned was saying.

"Who?" He demanded.

Luned sighed. "What's done is done."

"It is unacceptable."

"It matters not. All serving women suffer at some time. You should find my lady." She had turned around again, was poking absently at the flames. "She will be cold."

Edward nodded. "You are right." He pulled on his chausses and braies and crossed the room. "When I return her to you, prepare her for a day out of the castle walls."

"Yes, my lord."

Edward pushed the tapestry aside, stepped lightly into the hall. A day with Isabella would be very interesting indeed.

In the room, Luned frowned, her mind a whirl. Slowly she rose, throwing the stick she was holding into the fire. She crossed to the coffer, shifting the clothes inside, and found the parchments she was looking for. She held them gently in her hands, her eyes welling. Nothing was too high a price to pay for revenge, not for her.


	23. Realization

**A/N - so for those of you who don't like them, there is another slice of lemon in this chap =)**

* * *

Bella slept soundly, curled up in Alison's bed. Her friend had said little when Bella had arrived at her room, besides a few comments like 'here you go' as she threw her a fresh (whole) shift, and 'you can use my bed' when Bella's eyelids had begun to droop.

It hadn't been totally silent, nor had it been uncomfortable; after Jasper told Alison about James, and she had insisted Bella not leave her room for the night, the two women had laughed as Jasper regaled them with heroic tales and gossip he had elicited from Emmett (who was almost as bad as Rosalind with that kind of thing).

It hadn't taken long for the night's activities to catch up with Bella and she had snuggled under the covers in Alison's slightly too short shift and dreamt of Edward.

She thought she was still dreaming when she heard his husky voice a few hours later.

"Lady Alison, please wake her."

"She has had a long night, Sir Edward; I have no doubt you know that." Bella was sure that was a smirk she heard in Alison's voice. She groaned at the interruption to her exciting dream.

"Lady Isabella." Edward's voice again, and the sound of approaching footsteps. The feather mattress sagged as he sat on the bed's edge, gently stroking loose curls away from her face.

"Wake up, my lady."

She groaned and shook her head mumbling 'not a chance.'

His deep laughter brought a slow smile to her face, even though her eyes remained closed.

"See? I knew you were not totally asleep. I have other ways of awakening you, though, if you like…"

Bella's eyelids shot open. "Not with Alison here!"

A feminine chuckle sounded from across the room; a masculine one came from the angel's face hovering over her. "You are quite the salacious wench, are you not?" He smiled. "I was referring to rolling you right off the side onto the cold floor."

Bella flushed. She knew as well as he did what he was thinking, and she wouldn't mind…if they didn't have company that is.

"I will wait for you in the hall, my lady. I have plans for us today." With that he kissed her lightly on the forehead, exiting the room and leaving her with a tingling sensation where his lips had been. She brushed the spot lightly with her fingertips, half expecting them to catch fire, or her head to be hot and feverish.

"I suggest you hurry, Isabella. Sir Edward is not known for his patience." Alison smiled gently from the stool she was seated on near the hearth.

Bella threw her legs over the side, blushing again when she recalled that she was not in her own room. "Oh, my clothes…"

It seemed luck was on her side, because as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Luned knocked quietly and entered the room, Bella's silver kirtle and blue gown over her arm, the blue slippers in her other hand. The only thing missing was her lingerie.

"Oh, Luned you are a life saver! Thank you!"

Luned grinned, crossing the room and laying the clothes over the bed, before facing Bella. "You must hurry, my lady. Sir Edward will be waiting."

Bella gaped at her maid in surprise.

Luned grinned. "He came back to your room and asked me to bring you some clothes. I do not believe he wished you to walk the corridors clad in just a shift." Luned gave Bella a once over. "Especially not one that fits so ill. I will have your own ready for you when you return from your outing."

Bella smiled her thanks and allowed Luned to drop the kirtle over her head, quickly followed by her gown.

"I think this color will please him, Lady Isabella." Luned mentioned casually.

Bella blushed, thinking of Edward seeing her in the same color last night, although with considerably less material than that which covered her now.

"I think so, too."

Luned helped her mistress prepare with speed uncommon even for the maid's nimble hands. Finally, she stood back, looking critically at Bella.

"Yes, I think he will find you pleasing."

"I hope you are right." Bella whispered.

"Are you falling for him, truly my lady?" Luned asked, amazed.

"I think so, Luned. I really do think so."

Luned nodded, biting her lip as though holding back something she wanted to say.

"Luned? Is something wrong?" Bella asked.

The other woman opened her mouth to say something, closed it again, then finally said, "Nothing at all, my lady. Now go before he refuses to wait any longer."

Bella grinned and dashed out the open door.

"Luned." Alison said softly. "Do not. You will regret it, and it will avail you naught."

"I do not know what you mean, Lady Alison." Luned said softly, before leaving the room also.

* * * *

Edward leant against the stone flagged wall near the staircase, waiting again for Isabella, but this time his thoughts were much more pleasant, and the waiting was much less irritating. He closed his eyes, picturing her flushed face as he took her, her delighted cries. She was so passionate, even her first time; it boded well for their future. He was sure he would not tire of her, would never have to look elsewhere to slake his desires.

He had always hoped he would have a happy marriage like his own mother and father--he knew his father had never had another woman, not even on campaign, and while when he was younger he had thought it was madness, he knew it was the reason they were so happy.

But first, he wanted her to love him. Without that, they would have no future. He did not need to return the feeling--he was a man, and feelings of love weakened, not strengthened, men. He had learnt that when Tangwystl had died.

He was surprised at his rapid change of mind about what to do with Isabella, put it down simply to how well they _fit_, how strong a woman she seemed to be.

That and the lessening of his grief for Tangwystl.

Somehow, when he was around Isabella, as irritating as she could prove to be, the black hole in his chest closed over, filled with other things. There was always regret, but the pain of Tangwystl's loss and that of her innocent babe was dulling at the edges, blurring into something that seemed like it may never have been, almost as though it was all a fuzzy dream.

He felt lighter for it, positive about the future and his chances of succeeding.

Isabella arrived then, in the gown he had first found her in, the one that was the exact shade of her French undergarments. He was immediately hard remembering them, wondered idly if she would allow him another peek.

"Lady Isabella." He said, taking her hands as she descended the final step, and bringing them both to his lips. He pressed a kiss against every single fingertip before releasing them, smiling down at Bella, her eyes wide with immediate desire.

"Shall we go, my lady?"

"Can I ask what you have planned?" She asked, slightly embarrassed and wary.

"You can ask, but I may decide not to answer."

She frowned. "Will there be food?"

"Food?" He smirked. "Are you _hungry_, my lady?" He expected her confusion at his double entendre; instead she blushed, her face flaming and red, and stared down at the floor.

"My lady…" His grin widened, "me thinks you know more than you let on."

"Can we get some custard pies from Samuel before we go? They're so nice, and I really am hungry." She quickly shifted the conversation away from other hungers and back to her most pressing one.

"Of course." He rested one hand gently on the small of her back, thumb rubbing slowly in continuous circles. "Let us see if Samuel has pies for my lady."

* * * *

Samuel had been happy to oblige. He had laughed, joking about how it seemed he had to make a special order every morning for Lady Isabella and her unusual habit of eating so often.

Edward had thanked him and led her on to the stables where they were now, her standing, resolute, determined that no matter how hard Edward tried, she was not getting on that horse.

The big black monster that he was insisting was really a big softie. She knew otherwise; the dark eyes were glaring at her, promising retribution if she dared even try, the hooves digging at the dirt in a threatening manner. Na-ah. No way, mister.

_Cadfael _meant 'Prince of Battle,' right? Well, that was not something she was after, a battle with a horse that was almost twice her size.

"Isabella, I will be with you, it will be fine, I vow it."

"After last time? I knew that was a mistake, and look what happened. You think I would try again, and on this horse in particular?"

He sighed and moved around to the horse's side. "Please Isabella, trust me on this."

"Nope. Sorry."

He swung himself up into the saddle, and nudged Cadfael forward. "Then you leave me no choice." He said.

She was still pondering his words when he drew the horse right up alongside her and leant down. She was even still wondering what he meant as he grabbed her wrists in his large hands.

It was only when the air was whooshing past and she was tossed before him on his horse that she fully understood what he meant when he said 'you leave me no choice.' He had meant that _she _had no choice, not him. She struggled against him, cursing and twisting, but he wrapped one muscled arm around her waist and lowered his mouth to her ear. "There are a lot of benefits to riding with me." He murmured, and she froze, except for the tremble of her skin.

Now that she thought about it…he was right. His muscular thighs gripped not only the horse but her too, and his chest against her back was pure heaven. If she just leant back a little, wriggled her bottom into place…he groaned loudly, and she grinned in delight. Yep, he was hard from neck to ankle and everywhere in between. And she could feel it all.

Especially once he nudged the horse into action. Every movement bumped them against each other, her back to his front, so much so that after the first few meters, crossing the drawbridge and flying into the green field, Bella stopped noticing the scenery and closed her eyes to enjoy the hardness that routinely drew away and then was thrust forward again, while Edward held his breath, knowing if he did not, he would be panting for her. Bella blushed furiously, dreaming of what he could be doing that would cause him to be pressing on her from behind in such a way…

And then the horse slowed and Edward resumed breathing. They were near a stream, the grass sloping downwards, a lush, thick carpet perfect for a picnic, with birds twittering in the nearby trees.

He climbed down first and reached up for her, his hands lingering on her waist long after her feet were planted firmly on the ground. He held her there, his green eyes smoldering with wanting, even as Cadfael wandered away to graze.

Bella licked her suddenly dry lips, drawing his gaze down to them and making him lean in, desperate to taste her again.

He kissed her hungrily and she fell forward, her hands running up his arms, the muscles thick under his tunic, his hands curling in her hair and locking her to him.

They kissed until they were breathless, until both of them were panting for air.

"I think we should eat those pies before they are wrecked." Bella said, her face hot.

Edward laughed but obliged, ambling over to Cadfael and removing the pouch attached to the saddle.

Bella watched him hungrily; his easy grace, his perfect form and face. Only one night and she was hooked. She could think of nothing she would like better than to have him again and again, she doubted she would ever tire of feeling him touch her.

He sauntered back slowly, as though he knew she was drinking her fill and wanted to allow her the chance to memorize every part of him.

"Your food, my lady." He held the pouch out to her, and Bella, flaming even redder, accepted it and began hunting for the pies. Edward sank onto the grass, watching her closely.

Finally she found what she was after and sighing with pleasure she brought the pie to her mouth, closing her eyes to savor the taste.

Edward sat in silence as she ate, and only after she had finished two of the four pies did she realize he wasn't partaking himself. She sat on the soft grass beside him and shyly offered him the pouch.

"I do not like to eat in the day, but I thank you anyway."

Bella flushed again. Great, now she was coming across as a giant pig, scarfing down all the food while he ate nothing. She glared down at the remaining mouthful in her hand.

"You can finish your food, Isabella. Please, do not let me stop you."

Huffing in annoyance, she tossed the last bit back into the pouch. "It's all right. I'm not hungry."

Edward laughed. "Yes you are." He reached behind her for the pouch, fishing out the bit of pie she had put away. He opened her hand and placed it in her palm. "Truly Isabella, if you are hungry; eat."

She did.

As soon as the last crumbs were finished, she put her hands together to dust away the crumbs, but his own large hands closed over hers.

"Allow me, my lady."

She watched in shock as he raised her right hand to his mouth and sucked gently on each finger in turn, swirling his tongue around the tip, finally licking softly at her palm to remove the last of the custard and pastry, before repeating the process with her left hand.

By the time he planted a tender kiss to each palm, she was shaking fiercely, barely capable of holding her place on the grass and not diving on top of him to ease the tension in her belly and between her thighs.

"All clean." He murmured, his husky voice hitting the tight coil in her belly.

"Uh…"

"Oh, I am wrong." Edward stared at Bella's mouth. "I see I have missed a little."

He moved so that he knelt in front of her, and leant forward to lick lightly at the corners of her mouth.

Groaning, she closed her eyes and parted her lips, her tongue flicking out to meet his, insisting on what she wanted. He had pushed her too far, and now she needed it all.

He obliged, deepening the kiss, tasting her tongue and mouth, pushing on her shoulder gently with one hand until she was laying on the grass and he was hovering over her, still kissing her passionately.

With one hand he held himself over her, with the other he traced the gown's material at her shoulder, moving down to cup a breast.

Bella turned her face from his kiss briefly to demand, "Please, just do it!" before returning her mouth to his, tangling her hands in his silky bronze hair.

With a growl, he shifted his hand from her shoulder to her gown's hem, pulling the gown, kirtle, and shift up with one fist. With a small mew of delight Bella raised her knees, allowing him easier access, and lifted her hips as he drew the material up, exposing her naked lower half to the sun and air.

He drew his head away to smile down at her. "No French undergarments, Isabella?"

"They needed a clean," she answered, panting.

With another groan, he went back to exploring her mouth, the hand that had lifted her skirts fighting with the ties of his braies.

He grunted when his erection burst free, and, wasting no time, he set himself at her entrance, pushing into her heat. Both of them yelled their delight as he thrust himself into her over and over again, Bella resting her legs on his broad shoulders.

The twisting, tight feeling in her belly built and built, until Edward cried out her name and filled her completely with himself, till the feeling in her snapped, sending a thousand shivers through her body, and she threw her head back, sobbing and screaming.

Bella continued crying quietly as he withdrew himself from her and lowered her skirts modestly, the birds silent, scared off by the noise they had made. Cadfael still grazed contentedly, unfazed.

"My Lady?" Edward lay next to Bella on the grass, gazing at her in concern. "Did I hurt you? I know this is new for you, I should have given you more time…"

"No," she sobbed. "It's just…so much _feeling_."

Edward chuckled lightly. "I am pleased to know you are satisfied, Isabella."

"Satisfied?" She choked on her tears. "More than satisfied."

Still laughing, Edward slipped his arm under Bella's head, and she turned her face to him, the tears falling onto his tunic. He stared up at the clouds above, smiling.

"What do you see, my lady?"

"Sorry?"

"What do you see? In the clouds? My mother used to bring my brother and I here sometimes, when our father was away, and she used to ask us what we saw in the clouds. It is one of my favorite memories."

"Oh. Um…that looks like--a hawk with its wings spread." She pointed slightly to the left and wiped the last of the tears from her eyes and cheeks, her breathing steadying.

Edward nodded in agreement. "I believe it does, Isabella. And that one," he pointed to the right. "Reminds me of a ship, with billowing sails."

"Right there." Bella pointed directly overhead. "That is a sword, for sure."

"And the sheath, right next to it." Both of them dissolved in a fit of giggles.

Edward cupped his hand around Bella's cheek, turning her face to his. "You are so beautiful, Isabella, like an angel."

Her face flamed crimson.

"And when you blush so becomingly," he stroked his thumb over her cheek. "You assure me that that is precisely what you are."

She snuggled into him, breathing in his masculine scent, trying to commit it to memory.

"I would marry you, lady. I ask you now, will you accept my hand?"

Bella stopped breathing, her chest tight. Could she actually say yes? They barely knew each other, and surely the incredible sex wasn't enough to go by. But--it wasn't all she had seen of him. He had been cold, true, but he had never quite been able to hide his true self, carrying her to her room when she fainted, removing her from the hall--the scene of her abject humiliation--rescuing her from a runaway horse. And she wasn't in her own time anymore. It wasn't the same as home, where you got a job and did as you wished. For a woman alone here there were little choices, and none of them Bella liked. She remained silent, deliberating.

Edward's muscles tensed. Many moments had passed, and still Isabella had yet to say a word. She just continued to stare at the clouds, chewing her bottom lip, her brown eyes seeing something far away.

"You can say nay, Lady Isabella, if that is your wish. I promise I shall not offer for you if you do not want me."

His stomach rolled; he was certain he would be sick. To marry an angel, to finally have the chance to redeem himself, to sire heirs and follow his father's footsteps--

"I would love that." She answered finally, very softly.

* * * *

Alison sat alone in her room. Rosalind had passed through, trying to pry into Alison's thoughts, but she said nothing. In her mind, she could see Bella accepting Edward and she sighed, twisting the embroidery in her hands. She had known this was coming, but still it disturbed her. So many things, so many outcomes, so many choices. But what was meant to be would happen. One way or the other.

* * *

**2nd A/N Thanks so much to everyone for reading and reviewing, I know I've said it heaps but I'll say it again; it is so nice knowing others love this as much as me. I solemnly promise I will put an authors note at the end of the final chap letting those of you who wish to know the title of the sequel =)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy, as usual!**


	24. A Hand To Hold

Edward held Bella across his lap for the ride home, and she buried her face in his tunic, loving the silk and steel feeling, the smell of him. Everything about him, it seemed, drew her in. He held the reins loosely in one hand and wrapped the other around Bella's waist, stroking softly with the tips of his fingers.

Although both of them were excited by the other's proximity, the feeling was primarily one of peace, the simple pleasure of being close to someone, of being touched. Bella turned her face, let her ear rest against Edwards's chest, listened to the soft thump of his heartbeat, marveling at how it seemed to be in almost perfect rhythm with the thud of Cadfael's hooves on the grass.

Edward was holding his horse at a gentle walk, not wanting to waste a moment of time with Bella in rushing towards home, knowing that when he returned, his responsibilities awaited; his position as the lord's son and heir, his duty as host to the evil father of the angel in his arms, his role in the attempted downfall of Stephen, pretender to the throne. Here, in this moment, all that he was expected to be counted for naught; all that mattered was the angel in his arms. He was only Edward, plight trothed to Isabella. A position as simple and undiluted as any servant's.

He squeezed her slim waist slightly before continuing stroking her waist with his fingers, marveling at the strange feel of her gown, rough and soft in ways different to anything he had ever felt before, just like her undergarments. All French, he supposed.

The fingers drifting lightly over Bella's waist were intoxicating. Soft, sensual, but comforting--kind of like a block of smooth chocolate, but oh so much better. The fingers said, 'you're mine,' in the same way his body did when he took her fully, but without the fierceness, the dominance.

They continued on in this way, in complete silence, warm and together. Gradually, despite the slow progress, the bright green fields gave way to signs of life; the dirt road winding its way to the castle now peopled by traveling salesmen.

"I haven't seen so many people since I came here," Bella marveled, watching as a small man loaded down with armor in various states of repair plodded along before them.

"These are the forerunners. The fair begins in five days, and many merchants like to arrive early, secure for themselves the prime positions inside the castle walls."

"Oh," Bella said.

"Five more days, and you will be mine officially."

Bella frowned. "Yeah, if you pay enough."

"I will give everything I have, if that's what it takes."

She thrilled at his words, though whether it was delight or fear she couldn't say. "I wouldn't want you to do that."

"Yet, I would." Edward nudged Cadfael past a woman carrying a large blackened pot, two small children trotting along beside her. The fingers that had been stroking stopped and gripped her tightly. "I will not lose."

"I'm not a competition that you need to win."

"You are most assuredly not, my lady, but we both know I am not the only one who wishes to win your hand."

Cadfael's hooves clattered over the drawbridge. Through the throng of people Bella saw Luned, blushing and giggling, as Jacob hefted a bucket of water onto his shoulder, grinning.

"They seem happy." Bella mused.

Edward's eyes turned to watch the couple. He chuckled. "So he is finally making his move."

"With my help, of course." Bella sniffed, barely suppressing a grin.

"Of course, Lady Isabella. Without your 'fall,' he would have continued only to admire her from afar."

"Precisely."

Edward reined Cadfael in at the stables and swung himself off the horse. He spun around, arms raised, to catch Bella as she tumbled out of the saddle.

Chuckling, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Must I always save you from yourself?"

"Well, if you don't, who will?"

"That is true." Edward sighed heavily. "And now, I must remove myself from your presence; I have duties to attend to." He kissed her mouth softly, and walked away towards the keep.

Bella watched him go, her lips tingling, her heart thudding, her mind filled with images of him.

* * * *

"Edward." Jasper's voice hissed from just inside the keep door. "Where have you been? Don't tell me--wiling away the hours with Lady Isabella, when we have more important things to think of."

"I know."

"Do you?" Emmett emerged from the shadows alongside Jasper. "Do you know what this means for us, Charles arriving early? It means we leave now!"

"No," Edward said sharply. "We stick to the plan."

"Are you thinking with your brain, Edward, or other parts of yourself?" Jasper fumed.

"I know what I am doing," Edward returned. "There are not enough people to sufficiently distract Swan from your whereabouts. You are to stay until the day the fair begins."

Emmett growled.

"If Charles Swan were to realize you were gone, he would immediately guess to where. He has long held the suspicion that our acceptance of Stephen is naught but a ruse. How would we help Matilda if we are dead?"

"Fair call." Jasper sighed, defeated. "I just want it done."

"Me too." Emmett frowned.

"As do I." Edward nodded. "But all must be done at the right time."

"And in the meantime?" Jasper asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Now," Edward answered, laughing, "I spend some more time with my bride to be, as you two should with yours. And practice."

"Practice?" Emmett smirked. "For our wedding night?"

"For the eventual battle. Stephen may be weak, but his followers will not go down without a fight."

The three men strolled across the hall, each thinking of their brides and battles forthcoming.

James watched from the shadowy stairwell, blue eyes narrowed.

* * * *

"Isabella!" Alison danced across the courtyard, somehow managing to avoid the crowds of people, a feat which Bella would never have been able to manage. Halting in front of Bella, she grinned.

"How was your outing?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

Bella blushed crimson.

"Again?" Alison's eyes bulged.

"Things are different in my time," Bella said quietly, too embarrassed to look her friend in the eye.

"Obviously!"

Bella glanced up; saw Rosalind sauntering up with Luned grinning happily at her side.

"Please, Alison, don't say a word to Rosalind." Bella whispered.

"Of course not, Isabella. This is something Rosalind would not understand. Even Jasper and I…"

Bella choked back a laugh. "Alison! You vixen!"

Alison smiled benignly.

"Isabella!" Rosalind and Luned had finally reached them. "What happened with Sir Edward?"

Bella blushed again. "Well, he…we…"

The women waited impatiently.

"He asked me for my hand," She finally said.

The squeals of delight almost burst Bella's eardrums.

"Oh, my lady, that is wonderful news, it means you will be staying with us!" Luned bobbed onto the tips of her toes.

"It is wonderful news," Alison said softly.

There was silence for a moment from Rosalind. "We should celebrate tonight, at dinner," She finally said.

"Not yet," Alison interjected. "Edward has to be the winning bidder for Isabella's hand, remember."

Luned scoffed.

"Who do you know who would have more coin than Edward and who could offer for Isabella?" Rosalind said airily. "I think she should speak to Emile about preparing her wedding gown."

Luned laughed. "Maybe I could ask her for one, too." She joked. The other three women turned slowly, staring at Luned in surprise.

"Is there something we should know, Luned?" Bella grinned.

"Jacob asked for my hand."

More squeals ensued.

"Definitely cause for celebration," Rosalind laughed.

* * * *

"I will decide at the fair." Charles' face remained impassive, as did Edward's, despite the resentment that simmered beneath his skin. He had tried to force an agreement with his enemy, save the concern that troubled him, the fear that another man may find Isabella as beautiful as he did, might offer more for her than even he could. Swan was not a man influenced by emotion though, only by greed, and he knew his daughter's value well. Briefly, Edward considered informing Lord Swan of Isabella's fall from grace, but he could not bring himself to sully her name, not even if it meant he would win her easier, and far cheaper than he would otherwise. The money bothered him not at all, but the stigma that would attach itself to her name…he could not hurt her in that way.

"At least grant me permission to share her cup when we dine tonight."

Charles gazed at Edward, the expression in his brown eyes, so precisely like Bella's, speculative.

"As long as you vow there will be no more _arrogance_ of the sort you showed last night."

Edward nodded his head stiffly. "Of course not."

"Then you have my permission."

Again, Edward nodded stiffly, and left the room where Charles awaited Carlisle. Five minutes in the man's presence was more than enough.

Lord Swan watched him leave, his gaze thoughtful. His daughter could do worse than Sir Edward, one day to be Lord Edward, despite his doubtful political persuasions. Charles Swan was nothing if not forward thinking; he had no loyalty, no compunctions; some would say no soul. None of these things concerned him. Since the death of Isabella's mother during childbirth he had not cared one whit for anything, including his child. It was she he blamed for the loss of his love, and he had ever since seen her as a commodity, an asset for sale. Never more. Especially in the moments when her eyes would dance and she would smile in precisely the same way her mother had…

He closed his eyelids tightly. He would be glad to be rid of her, to find some measure of peace, and to add more to his already overflowing coffers.

* * *

**A/N Go to my profile for example pics of twelfth century clothing - and the influence for Bella's ivory gown.**


	25. The Waiting

Bella slipped her arm through Luned's as they walked down the corridor towards the stairs on their way to the evening meal.

"So, you and me, hey? We'll be two old married women." Bella grinned at Luned who remained oddly silent.

"Is everything alright, Luned?"

"Of course," the other woman answered automatically.

Bella stopped in her tracks, pulling the Welshwoman to a halt with her.

"There's something you're not telling me again. What's up?"

Luned sighed heavily. "I am just torn, my lady."

"Torn?"

Luned smiled sheepishly. "I am so glad for the chance to be married, to birth babes, to return to my homeland--but how can I possibly leave you here alone?"

"I would not be alone, Luned. I'll be married and having babies of my own." The words brought Bella up short. Married, and with babies? At home, they had been a distant idea, a one day possibility, not a defined image. But here, in this era, she longed for the comfort of a family, a husband to climb into bed with at night…funny how just a matter of days could change your entire outlook. Well, a matter of days and a man who made your heart stop and your legs quiver. Yeah, that helped too.

"Yes, my lady."

"Bella." Bella sighed, exasperated.

"Of course, Bella. It will be lonely without you, wherever I am."

"You can visit, or I can visit you."

"You are truly odd, my lady."

"What's so odd about that?"

"The way you seem to believe we could visit with ease. For all intents our people are enemies, my lady, who tolerate each other out of necessity, due to our proximity. And for a lady to visit a humble Welshwoman? It could never be."

"Are you telling me that when you marry and leave, I will never see you again?"

"That is likely, Bella."

A treacherous tear slid down Bella's cheek. "But…I'll miss you too much!"

"And I you, Lady Isabella. That is why I am torn."

"There's nothing to be torn about. You'll be happy and I'll be happy and…"

"Yes, my lady. But for now, neither your groom nor mine will be happy because we are late for the meal."

Bella smiled a tiny smile at her friend. A friend she now grieved the loss of, even as she remained standing in front of her eyes.

* * * *

Edward watched the stairwell closely, waiting anxiously for Isabella to descend. The longer it took, the more he worried, for James was also conspicuously absent this eve. He was on the verge of leaving the dais to hunt the entire castle for her when she appeared, slipping her arm out from her maid's.

_Such odd behavior_, he thought, watching her, _to be so close to a serving wench_.

He watched as Luned hurried towards the kitchens, watched also as Jacob stared after her, hunger clearly evident in his gaze. Edward chuckled softly. Jacob was a decent man, and had sworn to Edward he would not touch his bride until the night of their wedding, instead would watch after her with a longing bordering on obsession.

Isabella was gazing up at the dais with an expression of distaste. At first, Edward's mouth curved downwards, thinking the look was directed at him, then he understood; it was her father she was staring at so resentfully.

He stood slowly, watched her gaze travel from her father to himself, watched as her cheeks pinked, surely with memories of their day. His own expression changed, his smile becoming more knowing, one corner of his mouth lifting higher than the other. Her cheeks darkened from pink to red, and she scurried across the hall.

Right beside the dais she tripped over a stray dog, digging for scraps in the rushes, and fell forward, grazing her palms on the stone floor.

Two seats over, Charles grunted in annoyance.

Edward ignored him, striding to Bella's side, and looked down at her, seeing her eyes pleading with him for help. He stretched out his hands to her, smiling warmly, and raised her into his arms, holding her closely before the entire hall, and in particular, her own father, declaring himself publicly.

The noise level increased dramatically with his display; even Carlisle eyed him warily from the centre of the long head top table.

But once again, it meant nothing to Edward, who saw huge brown eyes and the only things that mattered in his world. Her soft little smile of relief, her hands in his.

With a jolt of surprise he realized he was gone. He had been so sure there was no way he would be fool enough to love this girl in his arms, instead he found he was fool enough not to have even noticed his descent.

And fool enough not to care.

All he wanted now was to ensure she was his, even if he had to beggar himself to do it.

Bella watched the play of emotions cross Edward's face, recognizing the final look, one of adoration, as something she had often worn herself in this era, nearly every time she had seen him. Her heart leapt with joy, and her thoughts of marriage and babies flew into overdrive.

Little bronze haired sons and daughters with green eyes…her own eyes sparkled up at him in hope and longing.

It took his breath away. The twinkle in her eye, the absolute joy in her face. Abruptly he released her and spun on his heel, stalking back to his seat as she scurried along behind him. He did feel for her, love her even, and the thought terrified him to no end. What if he lost her, the way he had lost Tangwystl? He could never survive it, not this time. He stared down at the goblet he was sharing with Isabella, his hands hovering around the base, and decided he wouldn't say a word to her of how he felt.

This time it was her smaller hands that closed over his larger ones. "May I?" She asked.

He tried to move his fingers out from under hers, but she tightened her grip. He could have forcefully removed them, but…more worrisome than hurting himself was hurting her. She brought the cup to her lips, her hands still covering his, and kept her gaze on him as she drank.

The invitation in her eyes was unmistakable, and he hardened. Dinner was an extremely long affair.

* * * *

Bella sat on her bed in her shift, her knees drawn up to her chin, waiting for Edward. She couldn't believe he could have missed her signals, but still; he wasn't here. She was alone in her room. She sighed, wishing they had alarm clocks in this time so she could see how long she had waited for him.

Instead, she swung her legs off the edge of the bed, shoved her feet in her slippers, and crossed the room to the tapestry that covered the portal.

She lifted the flap, ready to leave, when Luned barreled in and knocked them both flying across the floor.

With an 'oof,' Bella's breath rushed out as her back hit the cold stones and Luned's weight fell across her.

"Oh, my lady! I'm so sorry!" Luned cried, scrambling up onto her knees as Bella laughed. "What is so funny?" She asked suspiciously.

Between gasping laughter Bella choked out, "At least this time it wasn't my clumsiness at fault!"

Luned smiled, the grin spreading slowly, so that soon both woman were giggling uncontrollably.

"Mayhap…" Luned laughed, "I am becoming more like you, Bella."

"Ha ha ha—oh, that would be so unfortunate for you!"

They stayed there a while longer, laughing at their own silliness, before Luned suddenly frowned. "My lady." She scolded "What are you doing in your shift and slippers? You should be sleeping, not wandering the castle."

"I was—" Bella looked down at herself, blushing. "Looking for Edward."

Luned raised an eyebrow, a sight smile tweaking the corners of her mouth. "My lady!"

"He should have come." Bella said softly. "I was so sure he would…"

Luned's small smile expanded, until the brightness covered her whole face. "I am sure he would have, my lady, if he did not have an urgent summons to his father's rooms."

'Oh," Bella said, relaxing. "He couldn't come?"

"No my lady. Now let us get you back into bed."

Luned stood and tugged at Bella's arms until her mistress rose also, then led her to the bed, waited for her to climb in, and raised the covers to her chin.

"Are you sleeping too?"

"Ah, I suppose, Bella." Luned looked at the bed uncomfortably.

"Oh, come on, stop worrying about it so much. Tonight we can gossip about our love lives."

"Gossip, my lady?"

Bella laughed and sat up. "You know, talk about how much handsomer our men are than any other, discuss what kind of wedding we're going to have, what we're going name our first children."

Luned smiled softly. "Well, a daughter would be Tangwystl, of course."

"I think I would call a daughter…actually, I have no idea! I need some help!" Bella patted a spot at the end of the bed. "C'mon Luned!"

With a light laugh, Luned quickly removed her gown and climbed into the far end of the bed. "And a son would be Jacob."

"Jacob Junior?" Bella grinned.

"Exactly."

They spent the remainder of the night giggling over baby names and which eye color was better--green or black.

* * * * *

For the first time since arriving in the twelfth century, Bella awoke to pouring rain, her room as dark as though it were night. She blinked furiously, trying to accept that despite the gloom, it actually _was _day time, although truly it was only the sight of Luned dressed and lighting the braziers around the room that made her believe it was even possible.

"Tell me it's still night time." She groaned. "Please. This can't possibly be what the day is going to be like."

"Unfortunately it is, my lady. We have been very lucky recently; it rains here more often than not."

"What will this mean for the fair?"

"Oh, you need not worry about that. The fair will take place even if God rains fire and brimstone."

Bella chuckled at the idea. "I thought that would terrify people?"

"Oh, it would that. But the merchants would ensure their souls are heavily laden with worldly riches before they depart the earth."

She said it so seriously, Bella couldn't help but giggle again. "That's greed for you, I guess." Bella watched Luned stoke the flame, thinking to herself. "Luned." She said finally. "What was in those parchments?"

Luned rose and turned slowly, her expression blank. "I do not know what you mean, my lady."

"Luned." Bella pleaded. "I think we can consider each other friends now. I know there are things bothering you, and I want to help. So please, tell me what was written on those parchments."

"How can you even be certain they are mine, my lady?" the maid asked stiffly, not moving from her position beside the fire.

"Who else would they belong to? They're in my room, in the chest where my clothes are. It could only logically be yours or mine, seeing as we are the only two in here, and they're obviously not mine, as I can't even read what they say. Please, trust me, Luned."

Luned glared at Bella for a moment before sinking to the floor before the fire and sighing.

"They are my letters from my sister."

"Oh." Bella bit her lip, feeling like she had stepped right into something she shouldn't have. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have pried."

"That is all right. I behaved oddly, I am sure you would have thought it something far more serious."

"I did." Bella smiled and blushed, embarrassed to have questioned her friend about something that was clearly so personal. "It was probably the same kind of thing when I saw you talking with Sir James."

Luned's eyes narrowed and her face turned grey.

Bella stared at her in shock. It seemed her friend was hiding more than just letters from a family member, something clearly much more serious.

"Do not." Luned said softly.


	26. A Grey Day's Activities

"Luned…" Bella began, shocked at the sudden tears that welled in her friend's eyes. "Trust me, remember?"

"Bella, please. Do not. There are some things I do not wish to share."

"Luned…"

The maid rose, slightly unsteady with her misery, eyes burning with pain, and turned her back to her mistress. "I cannot, my lady. You must dress." And with those final words, she hurried from the room, leaving Bella open-mouthed in her wake.

It took her a long moment to shake herself out of her surprise and fear for her friend, to be able to function well enough to attempt to put on her kirtle. And fail, of course. In some ways Bella felt that she was finally fitting into this time--she had come to terms with their forms of hygiene, even enjoyed a bath, tolerated the use of a privy. She had made friends and actually hoped now to stay with the man she loved and get a true chance at happiness. But clothes—what she wouldn't give for pants. Short dresses, t-shirts, sneakers, _jeans_. No matter how hard she tried, she had yet to master the art of kirtle and bliaut, and today without Luned…she was about to leave her room and try to find someone when Alison arrived.

"You need assistance, Isabella?" She grinned.

"Always." Bella answered, both arms somehow stuck in the one sleeve.

Alison laughed and pulled the kirtle off her, making quick work of both undergown and bliaut, tying the girdle snug around Bella's hips.

"There." She smiled. "All set."

"What do you _do_ on days like today?" Bella asked, frowning up at the grey showing through the arrow slit.

"Weave, embroider, change rushes—"

Bella stared at Alison. "You're kidding, right?"

Alison laughed. "No, it is not a joke. But today you are in luck, we will not be doing anything of the sort."

"Oh." Bella sighed in relief. "What will we be doing?"

"Greeting arriving nobles."

"Great." Bella groaned. "Remind me why I have to do this?"

"Your father being who he is, one of the highest nobles in the land and our special guest at the fair, is required to perform similar duties to the lord of the castle and be there on arrival of lesser guests. Which means you need to do the same."

"Ah--woo hoo?"

Alison laughed. "It is not as dreadful as it seems. It is worse for Lady Esme; the lady of the castle is expected to bathe all her male guests after their long journeys. Lord Carlisle attempts to deflect as many as he can with comely serving girls, but not all will be dissuaded from traditional custom."

"That's disgusting! Do they ever…"

"Yes. Rosalind and I will be on hand to deflect indecency."

"I still say that is gross."

"Be that as it may, it is the way things are done. It would be expected of you if you were to become lady of the castle."

"Well, I wouldn't let anyone visit, simple as that."

Alison laughed. "We had better go; there is much to do and only four days before the opening of the fair."

* * * *

Bella's feet were killing her, as were her cheeks. An entire morning spent standing and smiling, watching as Alison, Rosalind and Esme greeted high ranking guests, ensured they were given food, ale, and other comforts after their time on the road. Introduced them all to Isabella, daughter of Lord Swan, and--to Bella's absolute horror--reminding those who were single that she was looking for a husband.

"Can't we leave that bit out?" Bella hissed to Alison after the third noble had looked her up and down, nodding. She was feeling extraordinarily like the proverbial piece of meat.

"I know how dreadful it must be, but we have no choice. This entire fair has been set up in order to ensure you find yourself wed."

"You're kidding, right?" Bella looked at Alison in surprise. "This is for _me_? I thought it was something you did anyway?"

Alison sighed, gazing sadly at Bella. "Normally, the fair is a small event, intended only for local nobles and peasants. This year…well, you know your father intended for you to marry a Marcher lord. He requested that Carlisle extend the fair, with the main focus being you, being that Swan's estates are closer to the coast."

"What coast?" Bella asked, the light in her eyes dulled.

"The southern coast. Near the crossing to France."

Bella choked back a sob. "But what about Edward? He asked for my hand, and I agreed. What does all this," She spread her arms, "mean for us?"

"It all means nothing."

Bella frowned at the short answer. "It all means nothing? Meaning he will still _win out_?"

"It all means nothing," Alison repeated quietly.

Bella huffed. "Must you be so…_stubborn?_"

Alison was saved from answering by the arrival of yet another nobleman and his entourage.

* * * *

"Your bath, my lady." Luned had finally made an appearance, although she was very reserved, saying little to Bella.

"Thanks, Luned."

"It is my pleasure, Lady."

Luned helped Bella undress, saying nothing.

"Luned." Bella began. "If it bothers you so much, I will not ask again, I swear. Just know that I'm here and you can talk to me. Maybe I can help?"

"Yes, my lady." It wasn't a yes of agreement; it was a yes of dismissal.

Bella sighed and dipped one toe into the warm water. Her eyes closed and she moaned in delight. "Oh, that feels spectacular." She let her foot float on the water for a moment before plunging it in entirely, quickly following with the rest of her body.

"Ah…" she sighed, wriggling back against the edge of the wooden tub. "Heaven."

* * * *

Edward slammed his fist down on the table in his father's library. "No."

"Son." Carlisle said calmly. "You could have any woman you want; why must it be her?"

"She is the one for me."

"Is there no way you could stand aside for your brother? He says he loves her."

"He says a lot of things. The answer is no. I want her."

"Son…" Carlisle walked around the large wooden trestle covered in papers, maps they had been scrutinizing. "She is just a woman…"

"Not to me. She is my bride."

"Could you at least sleep on it?"

"No. There is no more for you to say on the matter, Father. I asked for your help, not your dissuasion. If you cannot, then I will ensure it on my own." Edward's hands balled into fists at his sides. "If that is all?"

"Edward. If you are so sure, then I will assist you. But be _truly_ sure, for I feel your brother will not take this lightly."

"I care not how he takes it."

Carlisle sighed heavily. "His distance over the years worries me—I do hope he marries soon, finds a hand to steady him."

"As do I. But not Isabella."

"No. Not Isabella." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"Is there anything more to discuss, Father?"

"Jasper and Emmett leave in four days, on the first morning of the fair?"

"Yes, Father."

"Then no. There is nothing more we can do until we are certain the Empress is secure. You should find some way to ease your tension, Edward. Sarah would be happy to help, I am sure."

Edward nodded, thinking about someone who could help that certainly wasn't Sarah. Isabella, her dark hair, her rich brown eyes, her soft voice moaning her desire. "I will see you in the morn, father, for our final preparations."

"Yes, son. The last of the nobles should be arriving. I will see you then." The two men clasped hands and Edward left the room, his feet taking him down the curving stairs to the floor below where Isabella's room was.

* * * *

Bella's eyes drifted closed, and she sunk lower in the water, the warmth and the soothing anti-gravity feeling making her drowsy. She sighed again, feeling utterly relaxed and completely at ease, enjoying the silence, despite the fact that minutes ago she had begged Luned not to leave her alone.

The tapestry rustled and she smiled. "I knew you couldn't stay away, Luned. You love my company far too much."

"I couldn't stay away my lady; that is true. And I do love your company, but alas, Luned I am not. Or perhaps you should be grateful…I know I am."

Bella froze. Instead of Luned's light, feminine voice, it was the rich, slightly husky, and far deeper tone of Edward's.

"Edward!" She shrieked slipping under the water.

Unfortunately, as she slipped below the surface, she attempted to breathe, preparing to berate him for frightening her, instead, to her horror, her mouth filled with water and she spluttered, hands flailing desperately, attempting to catch hold of the edges of the tub.

Strong fingers wrapped tightly around her upper arms and she was dragged--choking, coughing, and completely naked--out of the water and set on her feet, Edward between her body and the tub.

"Isabella, are you all right?" Edward asked hoarsely as he shook her roughly.

A few more coughs and splutters. "I would be better if you stopped shaking me." She finally said.

He ceased, instead wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. "Oh, my Isabella! Do not ever frighten me like that again!"

"Mmph." She mumbled into his chest. He'd said 'My Isabella.' Her heart raced.

He drew her away slowly, gazing down at her glistening bare skin and his eyes flared with green fire.

"Your maid has you ready for me this time?"

He smiled as red burned across her cheeks and down her neck.

"I don't count drowning as ready for anything." She muttered.

"Hmm." His gaze raked her again. "I disagree." His hands ran up her arms and down again, goose bumps on her flesh in their wake.

She shivered, but not from cold. One touch from him and her body burned, charred by an internal flame that could only quenched by Edward.

She moaned softly as he continued, now trailing his fingers along her bare ribs, up her sides and back down to her hips, massaging the bones there with his thumbs. She arched her body to him, begging him without words to move his hands to her breasts, which were already aching with longing; instead he smiled and continued to rub gently before running his fingers back up her sides.

He brought his hands up over her arms, along her shoulders, up her neck and into her hair, gripping tightly.

He stayed that way for endless moments, watching her, memorizing her heated cheeks, her wet hair framing her heart-shaped face, her pink lips full and soft and slightly parted, waiting for him to claim them.

His gaze lingered on her mouth and her tongue flicked out to dampen their dryness. He hesitated no longer, replacing her tongue with his own, nibbling and sucking at her lower lip.

She moaned again and melted into him, dampening his tunic and fanning his desire.

He held her head securely as he ravished her mouth with his tongue, tasting and possessing, laying claim to his angel.

Her hands tugged at the hem of his tunic, and he drew away grinning.

"Wench," he drawled. "You will be the death of me."

She only laughed and pulled harder. "Why is it that I'm always the one on show?" She giggled. "Don't you think I deserve an enjoyable view?"

"Why, of course, fair maiden." He grinned down at her before tearing away his clothing, standing bare and proud before her eyes. "I can only hope that I can offer everything you wish for."

She stared and smiled. "More than that." She breathed, letting her gaze linger on his broad chest, the trail of bronze hair from his navel to his groin. His enormous erection physical proof of his desire for her. She moved her gaze back to his face, his perfect face, more beautiful than any statue of any god she had ever seen. Perfectly proportioned, eyes sparkling, lips ready to draw her in. She threw herself at him, wanting and longing, unwilling to wait a moment longer.

And knocked an unsuspecting Edward into the tub behind him.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly as they fell, protecting her from the wood, grunting as he fell in, bumping his head on the far side.

"If you wanted to have me in the bath, Isabella, you need only have asked." He slowly released her.

She lifted her head, blushing furiously. "Sorry," she whispered, trying to sit up. His hands on her hips held her in place.

"Do not be sorry, my angel. A bath is as good a place as any. Better, even, if you are so wanting that you would attack me…" He lifted her off him slightly before lowering her again, her legs now on either side of him, his erection pressing against her belly. "This way, you can take all you like."

She choked on a groan. He drew her face back to his, whispered, "Do as you will," before claiming her mouth again. She leant on him, her hips grinding against his hardness, an animal growl clawing its way out of her throat.

He groaned into her mouth, tearing away to catch her ear in his teeth.

With a groan of defeat she raised her hips, positioned herself over him and sank slowly onto his erection, whimpering.

At first she lifted her hips and sank back down timidly--this being the first time _ever_ she had been on top--but it didn't take her long to lose herself in the sensation and the power of control.

She grabbed the sides of the tub near Edward's head, and he gripped her hips tightly in his hands to steady her. Then she went for it. Throwing her head back, screaming like a banshee, Edward nipping at her nipples as she hovered over him. The water splashed all around the tub, all over them, and still they continued.

As the tension in Bella increased, she sobbed, and leant further down so she could whisper in Edward's ear, "I love you."

Even as she crested, even as her entire world exploded into a million shards of tingling nerve endings, she still noticed nothing came out of his mouth but groans and yelling.

As she came down, she buried her face in his chest and decided it didn't matter. Her love would be enough to cover them both.

* * * * *

"You did not." Bella giggled. She and Edward were lying across her bed, she on her stomach, her ankles locked together in the air, Edward on his back, his head resting on his crossed arms.

"I did. I pinched all of Samuel's dough for his day's bread, and made myself a lovely castle in my mother's garden. I couldn't sit for a week after Samuel caught me taking nibbles out of my battlements."

Bella giggled again. "That must have been quite a sight; a boy of four, running away with a lump of dough almost the same size as himself."

"I'm sure it was." He watched her carefully. "I look forward to the day when my own son gets up to mischief of the same kind."

Bella smiled softly, imagining chasing after their little boy, his tousled bronze head bobbing away from them. Maybe even a daughter too; one they would _not _be selling, one that would find love her own way. She pondered that thought for a moment.

"Would you sell a daughter to the highest bidder, like my father is with me?" She asked slowly.

"No. After this…" he trailed off, still watching her closely. "No," he finished finally. "I couldn't. Though--I may not even allow her to be wed until I am on my deathbed. At least if she looks anything like you."

Bella's face flamed.

"You are so beautiful, my Isabella. My angel, truly."

"Not yet, I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that's obvious." Bella said bitterly. "I'm not _your_ anything, yet. I'm my father's, to sell to whomever he wishes. You have to _win_ me first."

"Ah, my Isabella." Edward sat up, cupping Bella's face in his hands. "You _will_ be mine, I will make certain of it. If anyone else should outbid me…well, then I shall spirit you away from here. We shall escape into the woods and mountains of Wales."

Bella shivered, happiness flooding her. So she would be with him, no matter what. They would have their babies, they would be happy together.

* * *

**A/N - Wow, guys, you are truly fantastic! I can't believe how much you have reviewed this - I am in complete awe! So, anyways, update on the sequel (although the end result will be posted on my profile on the day following the final chapter of A Faire To Remember) - at the moment the majority of you would like the sequel to go ahead (yay! so do I!), so I will start right after this. Remember, there is still time to vote! And all questions will soon be answered...**


	27. The Wearing Of His Colors

**A/N - There is a hint of lemon in this one - but it is seriously a _hint_ therefore I have sent out no edited versions =) You guys (you know who you are) skip the line!**

**And for everyone reading this...could you possibly rock anymore? Nope, I don't thinks so. You all rock so much already, I think it's a physical impossibility...really, (dances around) thankyou, thankyou, thankyou...(see, I can't get any friends to read - except you Erica - woo hoo!) so thanks! For the millionth time =)**

**And enjoy the chap...I welcome thoughts about the ending...mwah ha ha**

* * *

"Ah, Isabella. I almost forgot. I have something special for you." Edward swung his legs off her bed. "Wait right here, I will return anon."

Bella watched him leave. He was clad only in his braies, chausses, and undershirt--his usual amber and black tunic was still damp from the wetness of her hair and body. He was a magnificent sight, in or out of clothing, his shoulders broad and muscular, his legs long, and his rear…Bella snickered to herself. She wouldn't mind a lifetime of watching him walk.

Within minutes he returned, his lute tucked under his arm. Bella raised an eyebrow. "More swordplay already?" she giggled.

"No, my lady, this is something entirely different."

He perched himself on the bed beside her, looking down at his instrument, twanging the strings, testing the notes.

Finally, he turned to face Bella, his eyes burning into hers. "This is for you, my Isabella."

The notes he played were infinitely sweet, floating around her, wrapping her in a cocoon of peace and adoration. Her mouth fell open and her head--previously propped on her hands--dropped to the bed. She rested her cheek on the covers, allowing the music to surround her.

Finally, with the last wavering note, the melody finished. Edward was staring down at his lute, his breathing shallow.

"That was beautiful." Bella murmured. "Does it have a name?"

Edward raised his eyes slowly to hers. "It does."

Bella waited.

"I titled it 'Isabella's song.'"

Bella froze. "'Isabella's song?'" She choked.

"I made it for you, my lady."

Bella leapt to her knees and flung her arms around Edward's neck. "Oh, Edward, I love it! That is…" Tears welled in her eyes. "The most beautiful…"

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

His lute fell to the floor forgotten as he returned her kiss, the passion flaring quickly. He pushed her back against the bed, lifting her shift with his free hand.

The rest of the night passed too quickly for both of them.

* * * * *

When morning came, throwing a dull grey light through the arrow slit, Edward was gone. Bella's legs ached, her heart as well. After his performance for her last night, she thought she might burst with her love for him. Still, he had said nothing himself about love, but that didn't worry her at all; she was certain in time he would. He was a medieval knight; after all, it was obviously easier for him to show what he felt rather than say the words.

She stared up at the sloped stone roof above her head, a small smile playing around the edges of her mouth. He was a true white knight, in every sense. The minstrel, the lover, the chivalric protector. She laughed at herself in the beginning, how she had thought him such an arrogant jerk, when really it was a farce, his true self hidden beneath his well armored exterior.

Sighing happily, she threw the covers off herself, grinning at the tub still sitting near the hearth. Someone had clearly been through, as there was no longer any water on the floor or in the tub, but happily for Bella they had left the scene as was.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, feeling around with her toes for her slippers, finding them just under the bed. She slipped her feet into them and shuffled around the room, hunting out kirtle and gown and wondering where Luned could be--normally she was here well before Bella had a chance to wake, and, judging from the light outside, today she had awoken later than usual.

The fire was burning prettily at least, adding warmth to a rather chilly room.

Bella was still hunting through the larger of the two chests for clothes when Luned raced in, her cheeks flushed.

"Oh!" She cried. "Bella! I'm so sorry. I took a little longer than I had anticipated."

"That's all right. Can you help? I can't seem to find my blue dress."

Luned giggled. "That's because it got drenched last night."

"Sorry?"

"You left it on the floor, my lady, while you bathed and…well, when I came in to tidy this morning it was dripping wet, as was the entire floor itself. Oddly, there was no water left in the bath, but there was a bronze head next to yours in your bed…" Luned grinned knowingly at her mistress.

Bella blushed furiously. "Oh. Oh, how embarrassing."

Luned laughed outright. "It is not something I have never seen before, my lady. In truth, it is something I shall have to keep in mind once Jacob and I are wed." Her mouth turned down. "Sometimes I long to just shake him, truly I do. He is aware that I am not a maid, yet still he waits. I know he believes it is the correct thing to do, but…" Luned trailed off, and Bella chuckled.

"But you want him _now_?" She finished.

"Precisely." The Welshwoman nodded.

"I know the feeling." Bella grinned. "So what should I wear?"

Luned crossed the room, to the smaller chest, drawing out the amber bliaut and black kirtle that had been intended for her sister. "I think this would be appropriate, my lady."

Bella swallowed. She had refused to even look at the dress again since the first time she had worn it and found out who it had belonged to. To be handed it now, expected to wear it--her throat tightened. She knew enough about this era to understand it was tantamount to declaring herself Edward's, no matter what her father wished.

Swallowing hard she opened her mouth to disagree.

"My lady. Bella." Luned said slowly. "It is clear where your affections lie. There is nothing wrong with showing the world."

"But what about my father?"

"He is only interested in coin, and Edward has more than enough of that to ensure your father's blessing. Worry not." She moved to stand beside Bella, throwing the bliaut onto the bed and holding the kirtle forward. "Now is the time, my lady."

Bella nodded slowly, and allowed her friend to draw the soft material over her head. As soon as it touched her skin she felt something quite like relief. No more games. He had promised her they would be together, no matter what. She would be just as brave as her knight.

The gown came next, finally the girdle, belted loosely around her hips. She let her breath out slowly.

"I will find Edward," she said softly to her friend. "Then I think I can show the rest of the world."

* * * * *

Edward left Bella's room just as the sun was rising, piercing the blackness outside. He had dressed rapidly and returned to his own room, ensuring the security of his small coffer of coins and gems.

He had sat on his bed until the sun had risen fully, then returned to the corridor, making his way to his friend's room. He knocked softly, had been taken by surprise by the feminine voice calling him in. It was not like his friend to take serving wenches to bed; he adored his bride-to-be.

He was shocked further when he entered, found Lady Alison clad in shift and kirtle, her bliaut lying across a stool by the fire.

She laughed at the astounded look on his face. "This surprises you, Sir Edward? Yet you do the same with your beloved Isabella?"

He frowned.

She laughed, a sound of genuine mirth. "You truly are blinded, are you not?"

He continued to glare.

"You will not be for much longer." She said sadly, her eyes clouding and her smile disappearing.

"Alison, leave the poor man be. Love is a hard thing to accept for some."

The bright smile reappeared on Alison's face as she turned to her lover. Jasper was sitting on the side of his bed, wearing nothing but his undershirt, and that only for Edward's sake.

"I will leave you two." Alison said, collecting her gown and kissing Jasper softly on the mouth. "I will see you soon, my love."

"Do not be long; I cannot stand a moment without you."

Alison smiled and darted out of the door.

Edward gaped at his friend. "I thought you were against this kind of activity."

Jasper smiled. "I am against _using_ a woman. I am not using Alison; I love her and I will marry her."

"You say you love her so freely, as if you have nothing to fear for it."

"I do not have anything to fear."

"What if you were to lose her? Or she you?"

"Then we will know we did not waste a moment of our time on Earth worrying about what others would think or what might happen. We will know we loved truly and deeply."

Edward remained silent.

"I assume," Jasper continued, "that you are here because you are torn?"

Edward nodded.

"So what do you plan on doing about that?"

"I do not understand."

Jasper sighed heavily, bowed his head. "That is the problem. You do not understand."

Edward huffed in irritation. "If that is all you have for me, then I shall be off. I need to practice for the jousting."

"I am just saying, Edward, do not wait until it is too late."

Edward turned and walked away from his friend.

* * * * *

Bella had checked the stables, the kitchens, the garden, and even Edward's room but had yet to find him anywhere. She was back in the hall, leaning against a wall, rubbing the soles of her slippers trying to rid herself of a cramp in her foot when Rosalind and Alison found her.

"Isabella!" Alison cried. "What are you doing? We've been looking for you for an age!"

"And _I've _been looking for Edward."

"You goose." Rosalind laughed. "We've been looking for you so we could take you to him. He's practicing his jousting in the field."

Bella grinned. "Oh, of course." She slapped her hand to her forehead. "How did I not know that?"

The three women walked away, grinning.

* * * * *

Edward on the field was amazing. Well before Bella reached the rails that marked the outside of the track, she saw him, straight and tall in the saddle, lance held at chest height, thundering down the field on Cadfael.

She could tell where his musculature came from when he was like this, fully armored, living the life of knight to the hilt. She could imagine the muscles under his surcoat and chain mail bunching and releasing, the same way they did under her hands when they were together.

The closer she got, the faster her feet carried her so that soon Alison and Rosalind were left far behind her and she was drawing up to the wooden rails, leaning over them and breathing deeply of the sweet scent of earth.

Not even the smell of sweat bothered her anymore, it seemed real, unlike the colognes of her own era. This wasn't 'the man is a pig' sweat of course; this was true hard working, muscle building, and horse riding sweat, mingled with the natural scent of man. She smiled, watching as Edward found his mark, sent Emmett in his blue surcoat flying from his horse. Behind her she heard Rosalind stifle a cry, but it was for naught. Emmett stood quickly, tossing his broken lance aside.

"Again!" he roared through his helmet. "The next victory will be mine!"

Edward lifted his visor and his laughter rang across the field. "Never!" He called.

Emmett stormed to his horse and swung himself up into the saddle, yelling for his squire to bring another lance.

Edward laughed again and circled around, never once looking in Bella's direction.

"Go Edward." She cheered quietly to herself as the other two women came up behind her. Edward stopped his horse, readied his lance and dropped his visor with a flick of his head.

Again they charged, both men at one with their horses, but to Bella's eyes Edward was the superior rider.

They were mere meters from each other when another roar sounded, coming from behind Bella.

"Isabella Swan! What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

Edward swung his head around, found Bella with his eyes at the same time her father closed his hand over her arm in a vice like grip. The timing was completely wrong. Emmett charged ahead, delight pouring off him, and thumped his lance right into his opponents amber and black shield. Edward was thrown in a wide arc over the dirt, landing on an impossible angle.

Bella cried out in shock and horror, the only sound other than her screams the pounding of the two horses which had yet to slow their galloping.


	28. Alone

**A/N - Did I mention you guys rock? I mean, really? I did? Well, that's because you do! Yes, I am dragging out the time until you find out what is going on...okay more A/N at the end =)**

* * *

"I said, what do you think you are doing?" Charles yelled in Bella's ear again, but she barely heard him. She was still staring at the spot where Edward was laying. Emmett's horse had finally slowed, and he had wheeled it round, now bringing it up alongside Edward's motionless body.

Tears poured down Bella's cheeks as she struggled against her father's grip on her arm, desperately trying to tear herself free and run to her love's side.

It seemed an age, but finally Emmett slid off his horse and walked slowly to his friend's body.

And laughed.

Bella struggled harder. What was _wrong_ with him? His friend was lying there, maybe dead or dying, and he _laughed_? She wanted to tear him limb from limb.

Then he held out his hand and the body on the ground raised its own in return. Bella went limp with relief, watched with the last of her tears blurring her vision as Emmett hoisted Edward up, clapping him solidly on the back.

The hand on her arm spun her around roughly.

"What are you doing, girl?" Charles hissed, shaking the arm he was holding. "Wearing Cullen's colors? What is that going to say to other suitors?"

She tried to tug her arm away again with no success. "I don't care what it says."

Swan's face turned red. "You do not _care_?" he said softly.

"No. I want to marry Edward."

"You think _I_ care that you want to marry him? It makes no difference to me what you _want_. You are a _woman_; you will do as you are told." His eyes pierced her with the intensity of his rage even though he kept his voice low.

Bella fumed. "No, I won't."

"I have made my offer." Edward's voice interrupted their argument. He had appeared behind them silently as they had argued.

"Yes, you have," Lord Swan said angrily, facing the younger man. "And I told you; I will make my decision at the fair. You can parade my daughter naked on your arm, I will not cede. You do not know who you are dealing with."

"Oh, I know," Edward said bitterly. "But do not believe that I put her in this dress. That was her own choice."

"You stay away from my daughter, Cullen. I have heard your offer; you need have nothing more to do with her unless you succeed."

Edward said nothing, just raised an eyebrow.

"And where is my say in this?" Bella fumed. "Are you planning to lock me in my room? Impossible."

"As tempting as that suggestion is, daughter, no. However, you will not be allowed out of your maid's vision, and I shall be instructing her to keep you well away from this knave."

With that, he dragged Bella forcefully from the practice field, sputtering her distaste.

* * * * *

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Luned said softly. "It is not my place to argue."

Bella sighed and fell back heavily against the covers of her bed. "I know. This just sucks."

She lay in her shift on the covers, the amber and black outfit tucked right at the bottom of the large coffer for fear her father might find it and destroy it.

"Aren't you bored, Luned?"

"Bored, my lady? I mean, Bella?"

"You know, lacking in diversion."

"Not at all. I have Lady Rosalind's favorite gown to repair for tonight's banquet, wool to separate for Lady Alison's tapestry. I am happily occupied."

"I wish I were." Bella sighed again. "Do you think we could at least go for a walk?"

"I do not think your father will allow it. Not today, at least." Her hands flew across the material in her hand.

Great. Now she could just lay here and see how things panned out. Thrilling.

"Do you know what Alison and Rosalind are doing?"

"I believe it is something secret."

Even better.

"Is there anything here to _read_, at least?"

"I believe Sir Jasper has a few parchments and a book or two, Bella. I did not know you could read." Luned looked curiously at Bella.

"Yeah, not that I have had anything here to read. It seems I have become more of an action person."

"There is much action in reading, also, my lady."

"You read, Luned?"

"Oh, yes, my lady. My father taught me, when I was very young. He was a scribe for Gruffydd ap Cynan before he died."

"Who on earth is Gruffydd ap Cynan?"

Luned sighed. "You truly know nothing of Cymru, do you my lady? He was Prince of Gwynedd. He died earlier this year, was succeeded by Owain."

"Ah." Bella nodded, although most of what Luned was saying was passing right over her head.

"He ruled for many years, and my father was with him for much of his reign."

"Ah." Bella repeated.

"So, yes, Bella. I can read."

Bella thought again of the parchments Luned had, the letters from her dead sister. How strange the way of writing was in this time.

"Do you write in a different way here? I haven't seen writing quite like that."

"They are in English, not Welsh, or what you are likely to be more familiar with, Latin. My sister thought it was important to learn the English way of doing things."

"Could you teach me a little?"

Luned frowned. "You will not give up, will you my lady?"

Bella grinned at her maid. "Nope." She said.

"As you wish." The younger woman rose from her stool beside the hearth and crossed to the smaller coffer, opening the lid.

"I moved them, hoping you would forget about them…"

Bella laughed. "If you wanted me to forget, you shouldn't have behaved so oddly when I found them."

Luned slipped one parchment out and tucked the rest away before crossing the room to sit on the edge of the bed beside Bella.

The Welshwoman's dark head bent over the parchment, and, on closer inspection, Bella could see it was well worn, creased all around the edges, as though someone had pulled it out over and over again.

"_Dearest Sister_," Luned ran her fingers over the words as she spoke.

"_I fare well in the home of the English Lord Carlisle. My duties are few, my friends many. The Lord has two handsome sons: James and Edward. Edward is passing fair_.

_Much love and blessings,_

_Tangwystl_"

Bella watched as Luneds fingertips brushed over the final words, finally seeing some pattern in the writing. It wasn't all that odd, really. Extra letters on the words, far more flourish than she was used to, but Bella thought with a bit more time, she might be able to read them herself.

"Would you mind if we read another, Luned?"

Luned sighed, turned baleful eyes on Bella. "Must we?"

"No," Bella drew the word out slowly. "But I would like to learn."

Luned rose, walked back to the coffer, placing the first parchment in the chest and retrieving another, before returning to the bed.

She took a deep breath and began again.

"_My dearest sister,_

_Lord Charles Swan stays at Cullen Castle. He is more handsome than any man I have ever laid eyes on. He is a widower with a young daughter, said to be very rich. Could you imagine me as a lady, sweet sister? Lord Cullen's son tells me I could be. _

_My heart speeds to you with this letter,_

_Tangwystl_"

Bella held out her hand to Luned. "May I?"

Luned relinquished the parchment warily. Slowly Bella reread the words, gently brushing her fingers over the rough textured parchment.

"Well done, my lady," Luned said softly.

"I was always a fast learner," Bella said shyly, passing the missive back to her friend. "Could I…?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. The rest are too private."

"Oh," Bella flinched, slightly taken aback. "Oh, ok."

Luned returned the second parchment and then came back to Bella. "We should ready you for the evening meal."

Bella nodded obediently, still curious as to what the other parchments held.

* * * * *

Dressed again in the ivory and gold gown her father had demanded she wear, Bella descended the stairs with Luned.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw the hall.

It had been full when she first arrived in this era, and packed when her 'father' had arrived with his retinue, but now…it was literally overflowing.

Men were sitting on every available square inch of space they could find, including on the floor against the wall, while some sat in the doorway itself, the enormous wooden doors open wide to the night sky. The dogs were having a field day, being low enough to the ground to take the food right out of some poor men's hands, at the same time too low for anyone to kick without kicking another person too, and possibly beginning an unwanted fight.

Bella gulped. Most of the eyes in the hall turned her way when she entered, including the many extras at the high table; men she did not recognize, had never met, were staring at her, blatant lust in their eyes, their intentions completely clear. Her hand. And her body. In some cases only the latter, she was sure.

She shuddered, frozen in place at the bottom of the stairwell. Luned nudged her between the shoulder blades. "You must, my lady. It is your duty."

With a huge breath, Bella took a tentative step forward.

And tripped over an outstretched foot.

From her position on her hands and knees, Bella saw Edward rise with concern, his father frowning at him and murmuring something that made him sit back down reluctantly. Instead, one of the other men that had been sitting nearer her own father scurried over to assist her.

He had a strong face: square jaw, high cheekbones, steel grey eyes, an aquiline nose, and very dark hair. To any other woman, Bella was certain, he would be extraordinarily handsome, but to her…her eyes searched the dais again for a bronze head, which was now lowered, the green eyes hidden.

"My lady?" The man said softly, holding out his hand.

Bella took it gratefully, though still upset with herself.

"I am Geoffrey de Mandeville, my lady."

She forced herself to concentrate on the man in front of her. She expected to see the same heated look in his eyes, was surprised to see nothing more than polite interest.

"My lady? May I escort you to the dais?"

"Uh…yeah."

He walked her to the raised platform, waited as she seated herself in one of two empty chairs, then sat beside her.

"Geoffrey." She heard her father say in an irritated whisper. "You are married. She needs to be sharing a trencher with an unmarried man."

Bella fumed. To her surprise, Geoffrey defended her to her father. "Sir," his voice sounded distasteful. "You would seat your lamb with a wolf? She will be safe with me, which is more than you can expect with another man."

Bella let out her involuntarily held breath. At least she wouldn't have to find a way to fight this man off.

"I understand you were wearing Cullen's colors yesterday?" He said with a smile, turning back to Bella. "A little inflammatory, do you not think?"

"I don't care."

The man's smile widened. "You remind me of my own wife. Stubborn spitfire she is…but I adore her. Does your Edward love you?"

"I…I think so."

"You only think, yet you wear his colors? That is a drastic step, my lady, for so little assurance."

"Fine. Then I know."

Geoffrey laughed. "Yes, exactly like my wife. I am sure you are right; it took much for me to declare my love for my Rohese."

Bella nodded.

"He seems a good man. I believe you could be happy with him." Geoffrey said.

"As long as he has enough money to impress my father, that is."

Geoffrey raised a knowing eyebrow. "Yes, it is a well known fact that your father cares for little but money now days. The loss of your mother was more than he could bear."

"My mother?"

"The Lady Romaine. She was French, and reportedly the most stunning woman men had ever seen. She died in childbirth. I would assume you got your beauty from her."

Bella blushed. "Thanks. I guess…she died having _me,_ then?"

Geoffrey nodded, looking quite surprised. "Of course, but I would have thought you knew that already."

"My father and I don't talk much."

"Hmm," He said, clearly uncertain what to make of that.

"But that's no reason to be such a jackass." Bella continued, hoping Geoffrey would ignore her lack of knowledge about her mother.

Geoffrey roared with laughter causing most eyes in the hall to look their way. "You have such a peculiar manner of speech, my lady. Quite like an English peasant."

"Is that an insult?" Bella had been led to believe many of the peasants were lazy fools, and she resented the comparison.

"Not at all, my lady. I know most believe them to be inferior, however that is only because not many of us will stop to speak to them. Surely, they are coarse, but not all the dimwitted fools most men take them for."

"So you're saying, though I am coarse and a woman, that doesn't make me an idiot?"

"Exactly. If my wife has taught me anything, it is that women are to be feared easily as much as men. Oft times more so, because it matters not if a man withholds his favors."

Bella giggled. "Do all men think with only one part of themselves?"

"Oh, most assuredly, Lady Isabella."

Bella sniggered again. "So that's all I need to remember for marriage then?"

"Certainly."

"What do you think of this Empress Matilda, then?" Bella asked, trying to prove that she had some idea of what was happening in the world she had found herself in.

Geoffrey's face went blank, his eyes dead as though covered by shutters. "I think nothing, my lady."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "That's odd; I would have thought you would feel she was quite capable."

"I feel that this is not something we should be discussing, my lady. However, if you wish to talk tactics--how to ensure your betrothal to your Edward--then I am your man."

Bella smiled, and they spent the remainder of the night joking about ways to avoid her father's demands.

* * * * *

Edward stalked along the corridor to his bedchamber, his mind in a whirl of fury and confusion. Isabella had seemed to enjoy her time with Geoffrey de Mandeville, King's man, and known rake. The sight of her brown eyes smiling up at Geoffrey, seemingly in the same way they had smiled at him, picked at his memory. Tangwystl had been much the same, showering her affections on any man that looked her way, despite the fact that she had gifted him with her maidenhead. Eventually it had led her to Swan's bed and her doom. He vowed it would not happen again.

Throwing the door open, he stomped into his room, kicking at the stool by the fire in his frustration. He leant against the hearth, hands spread on the wall, breathing carefully and deeply. After a few minutes, he was decided. It was time to pay Lord Swan a visit in his rooms.

The door stood open when Edward arrives, so he bypassed the niceties, walked straight into their guest's room.

"Swan." He said bitterly. "I have had enough of your games."

Charles turned away from the window that his rank had afforded him the privilege of and glared at Edward. "I thought I told you to stay away."

"You told me to stay away from your daughter. You are clearly not she."

Charles nodded acceptance. "What do you want of me?"

"I want Isabella's hand. No more games. I have a coffer of coins and gems in my room. Couple that with my father's coin that he is willing to add and I am certain that is more than any other man could possibly afford to offer."

"If I accept now, who is to say another man may not outbid you, and I will have lost out? My answer is the same as ever: no. If it were not for the extraordinarily large sum you offer, I would forbid your suit either way."

"She is no longer a maid," Edward blurted. Immediately he wished he had bitten off his tongue rather than say the words, rather than demeaning Isabella, even though she was not nearby to hear.

"What are you saying? That you have had my daughter?" Swan's eyes darkened, held a glimmer of murderous rage. "I do hope you say nay, that I heard incorrectly."

"You did not," Edward said shortly.

"You used my daughter ill! How will she get a husband now?!" Charles roared, stalking across the room like a deadly predator.

"My offer has not changed. Every coin I originally offered, I still do. I want your daughter as my wife."

"Is that why you destroyed her? To leave me no other choice?" Charles was upon Edward now, his hand on the sword at his hip.

"No," Edward said coldly. "I wished you to pay. If not for you, I would not have lost my first love, would be ten years wed. I ruined your daughter to see you suffer."

Neither man had a chance to elaborate, because from outside the door came a stifled feminine cry and the sound of retreating footsteps. Edward peered out the still open door, caught a brief glimpse of an ivory train.

Isabella.

* * *

**A/N - part 2 - All your thoughts are amazing to me, and I can feel some of you getting quite concerned about our loving couple...**

**Well, the next chapter is being written as you read this (or if the next is already posted...well, you get my drift, it won't be long, as usual) The more you review or message me telling me what you think, the faster it seems I want to write!! (No, I am not pimping out my next chap...it's more...when I think..'oh, I might have a couple of days break from writing', someone says something and I think; 'well, I can't make them WAIT' It's tiring...but, hey, did I mention you guys rock?**


	29. Hurt

**A/N - okay, so this took a little longer than expected...though I was writing like a madwoman (when I could shove past my fiance and get to the computer!! lol). Yep, you guys still rock, even more than ever...I hope you enjoy! And check out my A/N at the end!**

* * *

Bella raced down the hall, eyes stinging with tears. _So that's why he wouldn't say he loves me. _She thought bitterly. _Because he doesn't._

She flung the tapestry aside and threw herself on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

_If only…if only I had not been so damn curious!_

She had heard Charles screaming about her being destroyed, had assumed that Edward had brought everything in the open in order to ensure her hand, had decided to back him up. Instead she had heard, 'I ruined your daughter to see you suffer.'

She was nothing more than a tool of revenge.

Her stomach hurt as she continued to cry.

She was so distraught; she did not hear the footsteps walking away from her room.

Edward flew down the hall after Isabella, determined to right his mistake, to swear to her on his knees that it was a untrue, that while that had been his original intention, he had long ago abandoned the thought, wanted nothing more than to be with her for life. He wanted to apologize for what she had heard, for his foolishness in allowing the words to pass his lips.

But when he halted, held his hand to the tapestry covering the doorframe, her heartbroken tears stopped him short. "Fool." He heard her sobbing to herself. "I am such a fool."

Yet still his feet itched to step forward, his hands to touch her shoulders, her hair, his voice to promise that never again would she feel this way.

Something held him in place; something reminded him of the monster he was. So instead, he gripped the tapestry tightly, wishing nothing more than to rip it off and toss it away, instead he simply released it and slowly walked away.

She would never forgive him, but he did not want forgiveness. He wanted only her, and he had destroyed that for himself.

_Just like every other man._ Bella's tears slowed, to be gradually replaced by the fire of her anger. _Out for one thing and one thing only. At least the rest were a little more straightforward. They didn't use me to get back at people. _She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. _Idiot._ She chided herself._ You shouldn't have fallen in love with a barbarian._

She rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. All the time she had been here, she had never wished to go home as much as she did right now. Her heart felt like a lump of ice in her chest, her eyes burned in a way that she was sure meant they would be as red as her face normally was. She was more miserable than she had ever been.

_Because I loved more than I ever have. _She thought sadly. _More fool me_.

Sleep was slow in coming.

* * * * *

Edward was lying on his bed when the gentle knock came.

"Go away," he said softly. "Leave me be."

"Sir Edward? It is Alison and Rosalind."

"I do not care one whit. Leave me be."

"We brought what you asked for."

Edward raised himself slowly onto his elbows. He had entirely forgotten. "Bring it to me."

The two women entered the room, both wearing broad grins, Alison holding a small wrapped bundle.

"Here you are," she said, handing it to him.

He refused to meet her eyes but took the package from her anyway, resting it in one hand and opening it with another.

Better than he could have hoped.

"He happened to have this?" Edward asked in amazement. "It could not be any more perfect!"

Alison smiled serenely. It was no coincidence the jeweler Edward had asked them to visit had a ring that was so precisely what he would wish for--

Edward stared down at the piece in his hand. The band was gold, topped with a square cut emerald, the exact shade of his eyes, and surrounded by tiny diamonds. He closed his fist around it, for a moment imagining Isabella's delight as he slipped it on her finger, then handed it back to Alison. "I won't need it," he said hoarsely, passing it back.

Rosalind raised an eyebrow, while Alison's vision clouded.

"Why would you not?" Rosalind insisted. "If you are to marry her?"

"He thinks that she will never forgive him," Alison interjected quietly, before opening her eyes and frowning at Edward. "You are wrong."

"What is happening that I do not know about?" Rosalind asked, exasperated.

"Sir Edward here informed Lord Swan of his and Isabella's…_intimate_ relationship." Alison rolled her eyes at Edward's foolishness.

Rosalind cringed. "But they are not wed."

"It is all my own fault," Edward mumbled.

"Do not fret, Rosalind. They are adults, capable of making their own decisions." Alison waved her hand, dismissing her friend's concern. "But, Edward. This is not the way to improve things. You need to talk to her."

"She will not listen and I understand why. I am an inhuman monster. I deserve her disgust."

"Edward," Alison said sharply. "Did you not listen to Jasper? About enjoying what you have in life? Do you think by lying here moping you are loving Isabella as much as you can? Take the ring." Alison thrust the package into his hand, closing his fingers over it. "And beg her to forgive you. Tell her the truth. Tell her that was your original intention. Promise her that it was only because you loved her so much that you even tried to use those words to get her."

Edward snorted. "She will never believe me."

"How do you know if you do not try?" Alison pressed her fingers against the back of his hand. "You must try, Edward. This can not be what she knows of you."

"On the morrow." He finally ceded.

"As you will, Edward. Do not let her down." Alison kissed him on the cheek, shocking him, before she and Rosalind turned and left the room.

* * * * *

Bella's eyes still stung when she opened them and her heart still hurt, but her mind was resolved. There would be no second chances this time. Enough was enough. She had been there so many times before, been fool enough to trust in a man who wasn't worth wasting her time on. This time, she would stand her ground; she would fight for her dignity.

She would avoid him.

She was a coward and she knew it, but it was better than continuing to suffer, which she knew she would, every time she looked at that bronze head, looked into those emerald eyes.

This way would be much easier.

"Ah, my lady," Luned murmured, rising from a stool beside the fire and crossing to the bed where she leant over Bella. "I was wondering when you would wake. You have slept an unusually long time."

"Really?" Bella responded listlessly. "What time is it?"

"Nigh on noon, my lady." Luned chewed on her bottom lip. "Sir Edward has come by three rimes."

"Did you tell him where he could get off?"

"Get off, Bella?"

"Did you tell him to go away and never come back?"

"No. Should I have?"

"Yes."

"May I ask _why_, my lady?"

"Edward is an ass, in the truest sense of the word. A braying, pathetic, waste of space."

"Bella?"

"I don't want to see him."

"I did understand that part. I do not fathom _why_."

Bella sighed, pulling the covers up to her nose, holding them there ready to hide the tears that threatened to spill again. "He told my father he…he…he _used_ me to pay my father back. Edward said it was Lord Swan's fault Tangwystl died, and I was his revenge."

Luned looked down sadly at Bella. "I am sorry my lady."

Bella hid her face with the bed covers, the tears finally spilling again down her cheeks. "Not as much as me," came her muffled reply.

"Of that…I am certain, my lady." Luned leant back, smoothing the skirt of her dress. Not the pretty brown one she wore when she was going to see Jacob now, but her other gown: pale, stained and worn. "I must go, my lady. I have duties that I must attend to. You will be fine without me, will you not?"

"Of course I will, Luned. Go do what you have to."

The maid left the room, throwing concerned glances back at Bella still lying in the bed, her face covered.

The silence deafened. Without the sound of Luned's voice, or Edward's, or even Alison and Rosalind's, Bella felt more alone then ever before. Sure, she had had quiet moments since she had been in this era, moments of solitude, but always the voices of those she loved had kept her warm and secure.

Now, she felt isolated and cold, miserable. She slowly drew the covers off her face, stared up at the stones she had gazed at so many times. Ran her hands over the feather mattress that she had shared with Edward. Closed her eyes and pictured the wooden tub beside the fire.

She wanted to go home. All her happy memories here had turned to ash, had burned away until nothing of them remained.

She lay there until she heard soft sounds outside her room. "Isabella?"

Edward. Her treacherous heart soared, while her eyes burned with more tears.

"Go away," she grumbled before covering her face again.

"Isabella. I am sorry." He was in the room now. "Please, let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain. You used me. You achieved your goal; you 'ruined me,' and you told my father. What else could you possibly want?"

"I want _you, _Isabella."

Bella snorted. "Yeah, right."

A heavy weight drew the side of the mattress down and a gentle hand slowly drew the covers off Bella's face.

"Isabella."

Bella's breath stuck in her throat. His green eyes always seemed to cast some sort of spell over her, made her lose her senses, and his beauty was far too much. She could understand why he would only use her; she was far to plain and boring compared to him.

"Isabella, I am so sorry. I did not mean what I said to your father."

Bella snorted, but all the nasty things she had hoped to say if she was ever forced to face him again wouldn't pass the lump in her throat.

Edward closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can not lie to you, Isabella." He sighed heavily. "The truth is, I did mean it, originally."

Bella stiffened and tears threatened.

"Please, Isabella!" His eyes flew open, his hands rested lightly on hers on the edge of the bed covers. "I am not speaking right! I am so worried you may never forgive me, and I could not live with myself if you did not!" His breathing came fast, and the lump in Bella's throat grew larger until she felt almost as though she might choke on it.

"When I first met you that _was_ my intention. To destroy you and tell the whole world. I saw it as fitting punishment for your father's crimes, saw it verily as a life for a life. But once I began to know you," his hands moved up to cup her face. "I could not do it. I…"

Bella waited.

"I…I want to marry you, truly, Isabella. Please forgive me."

"Leave me be for a while," Bella finally said softly. "I need to think." He nodded and his hands fell away, leaving her skin aching for his touch.

"I will be back within the hour, Isabella. If you are not here, I will assume your answer is nay."

He rose off the bed, still staring down at her; then with one final sigh, he left the room.

Bella lay quietly for half an hour, her decision already well made. Of course she would forgive him. It may be the biggest mistake she ever made, because she had noticed that he _still _hadn't said 'I love you.' But she didn't care. She wanted to be with him, even if it meant waiting, and hoping this time he wasn't lying.

So, still more time to kill.

The coffers in the corner fairly called to her. She _knew_ Luned had said the parchments were too personal to share, but still Bella was curious; what could be more personal than what she had already heard? She fought with her conscience for a minute, then sighed. Her curiosity always won out. That's how she had ended up here. She had wailed and moaned, but deep down she had been curious about medieval faires…she just hadn't expected to be thrown back in time to witness a _real_ one.

With one final stab of conscience, she sighed and crossed the room, lifting the lid of the smaller coffer. There on top were the parchments; the first word that caught her eye was _Edward._

* * *

**A/N - The ring is a real one - I should have the pic attatched to my profile by the next chap (but it is actually white gold, you'll have to imagine it in yellow gold). Also...this story is clearly reaching its climax. In order to ensure I do not miss anything...please review or message and tell me what questions you are still waiting to have answered. I probably have most of them set in my mind, in which case I won't answer because I don't want to give anything away...but at the same time I don't want to miss any imprtant things that you are waiting to find out! Don't fprget, now! **

**And an extra special shout out to Jolene - thanks!!!**


	30. Tangwstyl's Letters

Bella took out the first couple of parchments, recognized them as the two Luned had already read to her. Placing them aside carefully, she went to the third and began to read.

_Dearest Luned,_

_I am in love, I am certain of it. Edward Cullen is such a wonderful man; he treats me like a queen and swears that he wishes to marry me. I have considered saying yes…however, I am unsure. At the very least I have decided he is the one I wish to gift my maidenhead. I know you are too young for this talk, but I want you to know because I love you and this is the way our world is. We are not like Ladies, who have no choice but to hold onto their virtue. We can do with ourselves as we will._

_With love,_

_Tangwystl_

Bella shook her head. What a stupid thing to tell a young girl. She tried to imagine how 9 year old Luned would have felt when she read this letter. Totally confused, Bella imagined.

She placed the letter over to the side with the first two and moved onto the next.

_My dearest sister Luned,_

_I write this to you for when you are older. _

Bella raised her eyebrows.

_You will know by now why our mother truly sent me here. I cannot go through with it; I cannot be what our parents had hoped. Intrigue is not in my nature, and I have fallen so deeply in love. I cannot use the man I adore, no matter what the reason, no matter what it costs my beloved Cymru. I hope one day you can take my place, can help our beloved Prince. I love you, my sister; my prayers are always with you._

_Tangwystl_

Bella's eyebrows had shot up almost into her hair line. Intrigue? Helping the prince? Cymru? What on Earth was Luned's sister involved in? She put the parchment with the others and eagerly slipped the next one out of the coffer.

_Luned_

_I am expecting a babe. I have never been as happy in my life as I am now, never so thankful. My love has a plan that may allow me to be happy and act for my homeland; he has suggested I seduce Lord Swan, pass our baby off as his. That way I can entice him to marry me, and I will be right in the vipers nest. My love can stay with us as a knight of the hearth, so we can still be together._

_Pray for me sister._

_Tangwystl._

Bella sighed. So it wasn't Charles' baby. Edward had blamed him for so long…and the babe was his? But surely if he had told her to do this, then he wouldn't lame her father? Bella shook her head, withdrew the next parchment.

_My dearest sister Luned,_

_Lord Swan laughed when I told him I had conceived. He told me he had known when I seduced him that I was already with child, and that I was not the first foolish girl to attempt to trick him into marriage. He patted my head and suggested I speak to the man whose babe it truly was, so I am. I hope he will agree to elope with me, that he will return with me to Cymru, and we will be happy. Although, my love has acted most peculiarly since Lord Swan's refusal…but I will speak with him tonight. I have packed my few things, and I will see you soon baby sister. I hope I have a daughter, so that I can name her after you._

_Tangwystl_

Bella frowned. This was a different version of events. It sounded less like her father was an uncaring pig; more like an indifferent one. She held the parchment loosely in her hands, wishing somehow she could piece together the mess that seemed like it had been made.

After a moment she withdrew one of the final two pieces of parchment. It was even more worn than the others, seemed as though many tears had been shed over it. Bella unrolled it carefully, was surprised to find that this letter was in a different hand.

_Luned_

_I am sorry to be the one to inform you that your sister has died. She fell from the battlements of Cullen castle. I know she loved you very much, would have wished for me to inform you of her passing. She spoke of you often. May God be with her._

_Edward Cullen, son of Lord Carlisle Cullen._

Bella traced her fingers gently over the writing. Edward, son of Lord Carlisle Cullen. Things just weren't adding up. Tangwystl had not seemed at all in her last letter as though she were unhappy with her lot; if anything she seemed hopeful. Surely Carlisle not allowing Edward to marry her would not have made her wish to be dead? After all, she hadn't seemed at all worried about who she slept with, why would it bother her to be an unwed mother? She placed the parchment with the others and removed the final one from the coffer.

_Tangwystl_

_I will not marry you when you carry another man's babe. _

_Edward Cullen_

Bella held this final letter in her hand, reached beside her for the previous one. She studied them both carefully. Yep, just as she had expected, the writing was not the same. The first one was carefully written, with much flourish and decoration. The second was considerably plainer, the letters not even formed in the same way. _Of course,_ Bella thought. _The first could have been written by a scribe, and the second could be in Edwards own hand…_but, still something weighed heavily on her mind, like a bad murder mystery. The thought made Bella freeze. _Murder mystery? Could Tangwystl have been murdered? Or could that be what Luned _**_thought _**_had happened to her sister?_

Bella scooped up the parchments from the floor and stood. _Time to get the truth from Luned, once and for all._

* * * * *

Edward paced his room for the millionth time since leaving Isabella. He had watched the candle the entire time, waiting impatiently for it to burn down a notch and his waiting to be over.

_If there is one thing I hate more than a no, it is waiting for a no. _He thought bitterly. _Oh, I pray she says yes._

He paced the perimeter of the room again, the ring clutched tightly in his hand. If Bella accepted him, he would place the ring on her finger this very night. He would give every coin he had to Charles Swan and wish him to the devil with it, although truly he did not care where the man went. The only thing that mattered was Isabella and the rest of their lives together. He paced again. The candle burned lower.

* * * * *

Bella wandered across the hall, completely stumped as to where Luned could possibly have gone. She had tried the stables, Samuel's kitchen, and the battlements. She had spotted Jacob by the blacksmith and asked him, but he hadn't seen Luned either. Bella had decided upon heading back upstairs to check her own room again, and then Rosalind and Alison's; maybe she was helping one of them with something. _And then_, she thought to herself, _I need to go back and stay in my room. It must be almost time for Edward to come back, although without a damn watch, I have no _**_idea_**_ how long it has been since he left!_

She huffed indignantly, and made her way slowly up the stairs.

Alison and Rosalind caught her as they were on their way down. "Isabella!" Alison exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you were with Edward!"

"Nope. Have you seen Luned?" Bella questioned as she slipped the few parchments into the voluptuous sleeve of her gown.

"No," Rosalind answered. "We assumed she would be with you."

"Have you tried the kitchens?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, and I asked Jacob; I thought maybe she was with him. I can't seem to find her anywhere!"

Rosalind shrugged. "We have not seen her."

Bella frowned. It was as though her friend had disappeared into thin air.

"She can not have gone far," Alison said softly, resting her hand lightly on Bella's arm. "Do not fret." Bella saw Alison's gaze slip to the hand hidden in her dress. She opened her mouth to speak, then seemed to think better of it. "I think you should speak to Edward, Isabella. Let him explain."

"He already has." Bella waved her free hand in dismissal. "I just wanted to leave him hanging for a bit."

"Do not waste a moment, Isabella. You may regret it one day." Alison looked sad.

"I won't Alison. I promise." Bella smiled at her friend. I must keep looking."

* * * * *

Finally. Edward let out a sigh of relief. The torment of waiting was over--the candle had burned down to the next notch; his hour of waiting was up. He opened his hand slowly, gazed once again at the token that lay in his palm. He looked at it for a moment before closing his eyes, imagining the joyous spark in Isabella's eyes as he slipped it onto her graceful finger. She would adore it, of that he was certain.

He opened his eyes and took a deep breath, opened the door of his room, and wandered down the corridor to Isabella's.

"Isabella?" He called softly.

Silence.

"Isabella?" He said a little more loudly, sure that she must not have heard him; he must have spoken too softly.

Still nothing.

His heart began to thud painfully in his chest. Surely she had not left, surely she wished just to repay him for his foolishness. If she was not in her room, he did not know what he would do…he swept aside the tapestry majestically, his chin high.

Nothing. The bed was exactly how he had left it, but without her beautiful body and angel's face. The two stools by the fire were empty, no woman hid in the corner of the room.

She had decided against him.

He clutched the ring in his hand tightly, so that it dug into his palm; a physical pain to mask the emotional one he was feeling. He fisted his other hand, was drawing back his fist to ram it into the wall when a feminine scream came from down the hall.

His Isabella.

* * * * *

Bella ambled down the corridor, past her own room, and onto goodness knows where. She was utterly perplexed. No sign of Luned, everywhere she had looked, and finally she was resorting to wandering the halls of the castle in the hopes that she would conveniently find her friend.

A light shone through an open door a few feet further down the corridor, and Bella slowed her pace. She heard unmistakable sounds coming from the room and was about to turn away, her face furiously red, when she heard a muffled whimper, and a whimper she recognized as Luned's.

Bella swallowed hard, undecided. She knew her friend was not with Jacob, as she had seen him not more than five minutes before. If her friend had taken another lover, then she did not want to interfere, no matter her own thoughts on the subject.

But what if…it was not at all unknown for serving wenches to be raped by men at arms, and Bella couldn't just stand by and leave her friend to fare for herself. Biting her lower lip, fighting with her conscience, Bella pushed the door open a little further.

And screamed.

For there was her friend, bent over the bed, in the most compromising position, but it was no man at arms that was having his way with her.

It was James.


	31. The Real Luned

James had turned his face to look at Bella when she screamed, and the smile he now gave her was nothing if not delighted. "Care to join us, Isabella?"

Bella growled and raced across the room, terrified for her friend, her small hands balled into fists of rage. "Get off her, you monster!" She yelled, beating at him with all her strength. "Get your disgusting, filthy, disease ridden body away from my friend!"

"No Bella," Luned moaned.

James merely smiled, and caught Bella's hands in his own, never once changing his position, standing behind Luned and leaning against her, holding her on the bed with his legs. "Disease ridden? Tsk, tsk, I am offended. Do not play the fool with me, Isabella Swan. I know you are as much of a whore as your dear maid. Or did I just hear you say _friend_?" He spat the last word.

"The last I heard rape was illegal in any era," Bella hissed.

"Rape, Isabella? Or can I call you Bella, like Luned here does."

"No damn way." Bella growled.

"As you wish, my dear. Either way, the act of intercourse between two agreeable adults is certainly not rape."

Bella stared at her friend, still bent over but trying to scramble up, in shock. "Luned." She choked. "Tell me he's lying. Please."

James finally stepped away from Luned, slowly pulling up his braies and chausses, while Luned struggled to right her dress, her eyes beseeching.

"Bella, please, you do not understand."

"It seems there is a lot I don't understand. About everyone." A tear slipped down Bella's cheek.

"Bella." Luned's voice gained in pitch. "I know I should have explained, should have been completely honest, but I did not want to hurt you…"

James snorted. "Luned here has been spying on you for me. How else would I know what a lightskirt you are?"

Bella gritted her teeth. "Shut your mouth."

"Bella!" Luned cried. "I am so sorry!"

Bella shook her head. "I'm not listening. That makes two now. Between you and Edward…"

Luned hissed, her eyes narrowing. "Do not compare me to him."

Bella recoiled sharply. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," James interrupted, smirking. "There are reasons your little maid is with me, and not my brother. Why don't you tell her, Luned?"

"Why not mind your own business, brother?" Edward, who had slipped silently into the room behind Bella, was glaring at James when she turned at the sound of his husky voice.

"But, Edward," James continued to smile. "Isabella_ is_ my business. I did warn you I would do anything to have her."

"Even resort to using her friends against her? You astound me, James. Once upon a time you were able to get a woman without all this intrigue."

Intrigue. The word hit a chord with Bella. Tangwystl's letters. She remembered they were in her hand.

"I found these." Bella threw the parchments in Luned's direction. "I was curious as to what they were referring, and I was trying to find you to ask. I see it didn't even matter anyway, because clearly you are not who I thought you were at all."

"No," Luned said softly. "I am not."

"Come, Isabella. We have other things we need to discuss." Edward slipped his arm around Bella's shoulders and turned her from James' smile and Luned's look of distress. The final thing Bella saw before she left the room was Luned taking one step forward and James' hand shooting out to grab the back of her friend's dress and hold her still.

"We were not done yet," James hissed.

Bella's heart ached for her friend. _Or ex-friend, _she thought sadly as Edward led her back to her room.

* * * * *

Bella sat on the bed, biting her lip and frowning up at Edward, too confused to leave him hanging for her forgiveness. She needed him now, needed someone to hold her and tell her what she had seen was nothing more than an idiotic mistake on her friend's behalf.

As she was thinking, Edward was pacing the room, his mind in turmoil. It seemed to him he'd done more pacing this day than ever before in his life. All he had wanted to do was swear to her he would cherish her forever, but now she looked so forlorn and lost, he doubted whether he had the courage to demand an answer from her.

"My Isabella, are you feeling better?"

He caught sight of a tear before she tried to quickly hide it with a turn of her head.

"I'm fine," she said stubbornly, slapping his outstretched hand aside.

He knelt by her side. "Isabella, you do not have to hide how you feel from me."

Another tear rolled down her cheek. "She hates me," she finally whispered, her face tilting forward so that the tear dropped onto her knee.

"She does not."

"Why else would she sleep with _him_ and _spy_ on me?" Her voice broke on the final word.

Edward sat on the bed beside her and gathered her into his arms. "Because mayhap she feels she has no choice."

"That's ridiculous." She struggled for a brief moment, then leant against him, drawing strength from him.

"No, it is not," he said sternly. "She is a maid. Ofttimes they are not given much choice in the matter. It is their virtue or they will have no place to live." He was amazed at the truth of his own words, spared a moment to wonder if any of the women he had seduced may have come to him out of fear alone. He shook the thought away. He wasn't his brother to use such things against a woman.

"Do you really think that might be why?" Her eyes stared up at him, huge and brown and hopeful.

"Yes, my sweet Isabella." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I am certain she would never do anything to hurt you otherwise."

"I hope you are right, Edward. I have to believe it." She said it so passionately he couldn't help the small smile that turned his lips up.

She gazed up into his face. "That's my favorite one," she said softly.

"Your favorite one?"

"My favorite smile; that crooked one you give me sometimes."

He laughed. "You have a favorite smile?" He laughed again as her face flushed red.

"Yeah, silly I know."

"Not at all. It bodes well for our future. You know what _I_ love?"

"What?"

"When your face turns that luscious shade of red."

She went redder.

"Exactly like that." He grinned.

Bella sighed. "I just wish she had of been straight with me. I could understand, if she had explained," she said, returning to her previous thoughts.

"It would not be easy to admit to."

"Which part?" Bella asked bitterly. "The relationship with your brother or her vendetta?"

"Her vendetta?" He looked at her curiously.

"Yeah. I read her letters from her sister. They seemed really odd." Bella frowned. "Well, at the very least they explained that _my _father wasn't the father of Tangwystl's baby, like Luned had always said. I think she must have it in for someone."

Edward remained silent.

"Edward?" Bella said gently, for he had the strangest look on his face, like someone had poisoned him; his mouth was twisted up and his eyes were staring off into the distance.

"Edward? Are you alright?"

"Did you read the letters yourself? And you are absolutely certain she said Swan was not her babe's father?"

Bella paled. "Yes," she said quietly. "The letter said she was pregnant to the man she loved, and she tried to pass the baby off as my father's, but he knew it wasn't his."

Edward choked on a sob. "So it was _my_ child! And still she refused me, would rather be dead than be my wife? Would rather throw herself from the battlements than bear my heirs?"

Bella tried to touch Edward, but he brushed her off. "I am sorry Isabella, but I am a fool. I cannot marry you."

Without another word, he rose swiftly and fled the room, leaving Bella alone, shocked and confused, feeling emotional and hurt yet again.

* * * * *

Bella's tears were finally ceasing when footsteps sounded outside her room. She sat up quickly, brushing the backs of hands against her sore, gritty eyes, hoping it was Edward coming back to apologize, to swear he hadn't meant what he said, to tell her it was a moment of shock, and really he wanted to be with her forever.

It wasn't.

It was Luned.

"My lady?" She murmured as she stepped through the portal, pushing the tapestry aside.

"What do you want?" Bella hissed. She could see Luned was clutching her sister's letters tightly in her hand.

"I wanted to explain…"

"You wanted to explain why you were just laying there, letting James do whatever he wanted to you? I thought you hated him, like the rest of us?" Bella narrowed her eyes at the maid. "How could you…allow that perverted monster anywhere near you?"

"I do hate him; please, _please_, just allow me a moment…"

"What if I don't want to hear your explanations?" Bella said sharply. "What if I don't care?"

Luned's breath caught in her throat was replaced by a sob. "Please, Bella," she said. "Allow me at least to tell you my side, then hate me as much as you wish. I do not want you to think that I did not love you as my truest friend, though. As a sister."

Bella frowned at the younger woman, but nodded her head. Luned fell to her knees on the stone floor. "Thank you, my lady!"

"At least have a seat, Luned. I don't want you to freeze," Bella said uncomfortably.

Luned moved quickly to a stool by the hearth, spent a quite time adjusting the skirt of her gown.

"Are you going to explain?" Bella asked.

"I…Let me start at the beginning, please, my lady." Luned let out a heavy sigh. "I assume, as you read Tangwystl's letters, that you know she wasn't sent here to find a husband."

"I gathered that," Bella said dryly.

"I explained that our father was scribe to Prince Gruffydd. I did not tell you he also acted as spy for the Prince in the English Kings court." Luned lowered her head. "All assumed he was the Prince's messenger, until one knight, more adept than the rest, finally understood what he was really doing. Bringing information back to Cymru on the King's movements. He was murdered on the road between England and Wales. It was easily explained as part of our Welsh wars, as Welshmen love to fight, whether it be against the enemy, or amongst themselves."

Luned looked up, her dark eyes overflowing with memories and tears. "I loved my father. He was a wonderful man. And I never knew who it was that murdered him. I still do not."

Bella nodded stiffly. This was something she could understand; she would be devastated if anything happened to her father; her _true _father, that was.

The Welshwoman sighed again. "Not long after, my sister was sent here, under the guise of finding a husband. My mother was as bloodthirsty as any man, and she wanted answers, she wanted the name of the man who killed her husband. She wanted revenge. It was my sister's duty to enamor the men, to glean all the information she could about my father's murder, as it happened not far from here. At first her letters to my mother were frequent: a tale here, a piece of information there. People had begun to think our mother was mad, the way she would repeat all that my sister had learned over and over to herself, memorizing everything for the time when she would destroy her love's killer."

Another tear slipped down Luned's cheek, and Bella's heart reacted. She wanted to help her friend, to reach out and hug her, but she didn't. She watched her warily.

"She died before she had her chance. I think the bitterness she felt eventually became too much for her body to handle."

Luned took another deep breath and watched as Bella shifted her position, tucking her legs underneath herself and staring at her coldly, one eyebrow raised.

"But I am getting off course. Gradually, my sister's letters to my mother slowed, which upset our mother immensely, whilst her letters to me increased, to my surprise. She spoke of falling in love, of finding herself pregnant. Of returning home to raise her child…and then nothing. When I received a missive from Edward, explaining that she had died…I was distraught. I came here to find out what had happened to Tangwystl, quickly heard the accepted rumor that she had been carrying your father's baby, had thrown herself from the battlements in misery when he had refused her. I knew better. She had told me the baby wasn't his, that he had enjoyed her body, but never abused her--only laughed off her foolishness. It was the father of her babe that was to blame. By now I _knew_; not only had he used my sister sorely, but he had killed her also."

Bella frowned, wondering what this had to do with letting James anywhere near her, and _spying _on her for him.

Luneds eyes narrowed. "I am sorry for the pain it causes you, dearest Bella, but I will not stop until Edward has paid for what he did to my sister."


	32. The Real Luned Part II

"Luned," Bella whispered, anguished. "That's not right. He wouldn't…"

"Please, Bella, let me finish, then judge me as you will."

Bella nodded, biting her tongue against the flow of words that were beating against her lips.

"When I first came here, I was young, a foolish child. The very first night I sought out Edward; I decided I would go after him with my eating knife. That was when James found me, when I was sneaking along the corridor, trying to find which room was Edward's."

Bella shuddered at the thought of Luned, just a girl, trying to murder the man she blamed for her sister's demise, the man that Bella loved.

"I thought James was wonderful," Luned said angrily. "I told him all about my plan and what had happened to my sister. He said he felt bad for me, that he had known my sister, that a sweeter girl there had never been. He swore he would help me not only avenge myself against Edward, but find my father's killer as well. It wasn't until I was a few years older that he informed me of the price I would have to pay for his help: nothing less than my body and my soul."

Bella shuddered at the thought of that monster and his hands on her friend when she was still much too young. Pity shot through her. Pity and disgust. "Was it really that worthwhile to you?"

"Yes," Luned said sharply. "They were my family, my life. Anything was worth the price in order to bring their killers to justice."

"But Edward is still alive?"

"Over the years James has promised me there would be a right time. 'Not yet.' He would always say. 'He won't truly suffer if you destroy him now.'" Luned gritted her teeth, and Bella shuddered again; this was a side of her maid she had had no idea even existed, one she didn't like.

"And I have stayed with him, always believing he was right; Edward needed to _truly_ suffer, as my sister did. And then you came along." Luned's dark sad eyes turned away from Bella and towards the fire.

"At first, when you arrived, I was glad. My time had come. All I needed was for Edward to fall in love with you, and then James would take you, and I would have Edward…"

Bella choked back a horrified cry. "You would have left me to James?"

"Please, you do not understand!" Luned pleaded with Bella. "I did not know you! You were merely a means to an end! But once I came to know you better…I began to understand I couldn't hand you over to James. I love you too much. You have treated me as a sister, not a slave. How could I repay you in that way?"

"My thoughts exactly," Bella said grimly.

"That is why you saw me arguing with James. He had said enough was enough, he wanted you _now_, and I was to stop playing games. I said no, not until I had what I wanted, although truly I wished to find a way where he could not have you at all…he told me if that was the way it would be, then I was to report your every movement to him, or he would ruin my chance of revenge, he would tell everyone what I had planned for Edward; then I would be hung and my family would be denied justice."

"What do my movements have to do with anything?"

"I suspect he thought he could charm you, as he does most women, if he was given a chance to catch you alone. I thought if you fell for him of your own accord, then I would not be to blame…"

Bella stared in openmouthed horror. "You _hoped he would succeed?_" She asked, aghast.

"No, not truly…" Luned shook her head. "I just--I just want Edward to suffer, as I have! I have lost everything I love, all because of him!"

"Are you insane, Luned?" Bella shrieked, dumbfounded.

Luned's eyes shone with tears. "James told me Edward killed my father on the late King's orders. Then he took my sister from me. My mother's blood is on his hands as well, for without the loss of her husband and daughter, she would still be alive today, and I would be home…"

Bella shook her head furiously. "You really believe Edward is capable of that? You _honestly_ think James isn't lying to get what he wants? As far as anyone knows, your sister committed suicide! And your father…that could have been any number of men, what are the chances it would be a boy of 19?"

"My sister would never take her own life…" Luned's tears fell down her cheeks.

"Even if she hadn't, you would believe _James_?"

"Who else is there to tell me what happened?"

"Anyone! Your own sense! Have you ever gotten to know Edward at all? Don't bother, I already know the answer; clearly not. If you had, you would know he had never done that to your sister, he loved her. He thought the baby was my father's, he's said it countless times!" Bella's breaths came in harsh rasps; it was all she could to keep herself from screaming at this woman that suddenly she was sure she knew not at all.

"He left me here just earlier; he was astounded when I said the baby was not Lord Swan's. He's obviously never believed anything else…"

"He's a very good actor," Luned said stubbornly.

"Oh my god! Are you for real, Luned? No, you can't be. You really can't be. Why can't you let this go? It's been 10 years!" Bella's fists balled at her side, her face was flushed and her eyes stung. "I know you loved your sister, but this is so wrong."

"I cannot. I have to see this through."

"Even if you are wrong?"

"I am not wrong."

"Get out." Bella closed her eyes and the tears that had threatened squeezed themselves out from under her eyelids.

"Bella, I am still the person you were friends with…there were just things you didn't know."

"You're nothing like who I thought you were."

Luned slipped quietly from the room. Bella kept her eyelids tightly shut, the pain too intense to face head on. She had no doubt Luned was wrong, did not think for one second that Edward was capable of the murder of Luned's father and sister.

But was Luned entirely off the mark? From Tangwystl's letters, it seemed _someone_ had been on the side playing a game…certainly not Edward. So who else? Jasper? Emmett? To Bella's mind, only one person made sense: James. He was the only one who seemed likely…Bella fell backwards on the bed, finally opening her eyes to stare again at the roof. Her normal life had been so much easier. No intrigue, no murder…no love either.

_If I can get to the bottom of this, maybe we can be happy._ She thought, picturing Edwards green eyes, sparkling with amusement the way they had the day they had spent together finding pictures in the clouds.

Before she knew it, her tangle of thoughts were floating away, and her eyelids were slipping closed again. The overpowering sense of loss became too much for her body, and she drifted into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of a blonde Welshwoman being pushed over the battlements by a green eyed god.

* * * * *

After Edward had fled from Bella's room he had found himself wandering around the castle, lost in thought. Eventually he headed to Lord Swan's bedchamber in the hopes of finding him there. With remarkable good fortune, considering it was late in the day, he did find the older man in his room, pouring over various charts on a trestle that had been brought up specifically for his use.

"Lord Swan," Edward said stiffly.

The brown eyes gazed up, wary and unforgiving. "What do you want now, pup? Are you going to tell me you have gotten my daughter with child? Then I will truly have to kill you." He looked back down at his maps.

"Not at all. I wish to ask you about Tangwystl."

Charles placed his hands on the table and glanced back up at Edward. "Who on earth is Tangwystl?"

"You cannot remember?" Edward said bitterly, gritting his teeth. "She was to be my wife. She carried your babe…" He choked on a dry sob. "Or at least I thought she did."

"Is this the silly wench you were screaming about before? Your 'reason' for ruining my daughter? I expect you to stick to your word, I will have you know. You will marry her, and I will have the coin you promised. You will not sully the name Swan."

"I do not wish to discuss that."

Charles slammed his fist onto the table, sending the maps flying in all directions. "I do not care what you wish for. You will agree to your original plan. It was enough to lose Isabella's mother, I will not allow my daughter to die too. And without a decent marriage, she will. She will be cast out for the whore she has become, and she will suffer. I will not allow it."

"Then it shall be as you wish." Edward waved a hand dismissively, chest constricting in hope and misery--he hoped she would forgive him his shocked outburst and still accept his suit. "Now I want answers."

Charles was breathing heavily, his anger slow to cool. "What is it you wish to know?"

"Tangwystl."

"A description would help, boy. I do not remember their names."

This time it was Edward's turn to be angry. "A Welshwoman, blonde hair, stunning face." But it was Isabella's face he saw as he spoke, her heart shaped angel's face staring at him in surprise as he ran out on her yet again. Isabella's aching brown eyes, her flushed pink cheeks…he closed his eyes, determined to stay his course, to find out the truth of Tangwystl.

"Ah, your brother's wench."

"No, she was to be my wife."

"If we are speaking of the same girl, about ten years past; most certainly a beauty, and a rare blonde Welsh girl--your brother's whore. I am certain, because he offered her to me before she offered herself."

Edward recoiled as though someone had punched him in the gut with a mailed fist; Charles continued on without noticing,

"The wench was pregnant. I suspect that is why they both angled for me to have her; they believed I wouldn't notice her condition. Foolishness." He shook his head, bemused. "I prefer a woman who is with child. I know that they will not quicken with my own seed, and they are normally happy with enough tokens to give them a chance at some sort of marriage. It is much more reliable than trusting a woman who says she is barren. More often than not you will find yourself with a bushel of bastards."

Edward stared open mouthed. "So the babe was _most certainly_ not yours?" He said slowly.

"Most assuredly not." Charles finally became aware of the tension wafting off Edward in sickening waves. "Not yours either, son." He said gently, for the first time showing an inkling of the softer nature he must once have had. "Although it seems you thought mayhap it was."

"I did."

Charles sighed heavily. "Most women are not worth the trouble, pup. They make a play for the one with the most money, but on the side they usually keep the one they are truly interested in. The ones they consider themselves to be 'in love' with."

Edward nodded, his heart heavy with renewed shock and grief.

"Now, I would like my coin. The banns must be posted tomorrow at the fair. I would like the bargain sealed before I sign my name."

Again, Edward nodded, and then turned and walked from the room like a zombie. Tangwystl and his own brother. He knew it shouldn't truly come as that much of a surprise. In the last months of her life, Tangwystl had distanced herself from him, but he had never noticed her with James…only with Lord Swan. James knew what he was doing, though. Even as small boys, he had been a master manipulator, knew how to get precisely what he wanted from almost anyone. Only their mother was immune, and after a few sour moments, Edward himself. It shouldn't amaze him still, for his brother had ever been jealous of him, but he had believed in the love he had shared with Tangwystl. Clearly he was the only one who did. He stumbled into his room like a blind man, searched quickly for the coffer that contained his every coin ever won or earned.

It wasn't in its usual place. Nor was it beneath the bed. Edward searched until the sun dropped low in the sky and his room was almost dark except for the light from the fire, but found no sign of it. Horrified, he realized someone must have taken it.

That meant that he would not have Bella.

Or at least, not in a way that would be truthful. He ceased looking for his coffer of coins, began instead to collect necessary items and his four largest saddle bags.

"Jacob!" He called, and the young man came running as though he had been just outside the door. "Has anyone come in here today?"

"Uh…" Edwards squire flushed a shade of red normally unseen on a person--excepting his beautiful Isabella, of course.

"What is it Jacob?"

"Well, you see…"

"Just answer me."

"I…Luned and I…well, I thought we could wait for marriage, but I…and you were not here…"

"And you took advantage of the empty bed?"

Jacob hung his head. "I am so sorry, my lord."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Jacob." Edward sighed heavily. So it was either his squire, or Bella's maid. Judging from her earlier behavior, he suspected Luned, and the thought weighed heavily on him. Were all the women in their family so enamored of his brother? For he had no doubt that was where the money had gone. James himself had said he would do anything to get Isabella, Edward doubted theft from his own kin would be at all out of character.

"Now, I would have you go to Sir Jasper, have him write a missive for Isabella to meet me where she hurt her ankle, tomorrow at noon, when the fair is at its busiest. Also tell him not to wait. He is to go tonight. Do you understand, Jacob?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then do it."

The squire ran from the room as though his mission was more important than anything else in the world. To Edward, of course, it was. If anything went wrong, he would lose Isabella forever, and that was more than he could bear. His heart hurt from the truths he had been forced to face, but it mattered not on a larger scale. He had been wrong, about so many things, and he refused to make another mistake.

The next time he saw Isabella, he vowed, he would kiss her until her lips were swollen, and burn her ears with his declarations of love. His love for her had not weakened him, he decided; it had made life meaningful, had opened his eyes to possibilities that, if he was truthful about, he had never known. Knowing that Tangwystl had never loved him gave him an odd sense of peace. For years he had beaten himself up over what he had done to her, had held onto a love that had long been dead merely because he had deflowered her, and she had been the first woman he had considered marrying. If she had lived…they would not have been happy. He closed his eyes, halting the actions of his hands.

In truth, Tangwystl had been a flighty girl, had adored him for bringing her ribbons and combs. His words of love were often laughed off and she had showed far more interest in him at tournaments when he asked her favors for his lance than in the quiet moments when he asked for favors of a different kind. He had loved her, had loved her deeply, but he had never allowed himself to think clearly of her, not in all the years since her untimely death. Now--now he felt free. She had chosen her way, and now he could choose his. And his choice was Isabella.


	33. Preparations

Bella felt remarkably groggy as her eyes opened. For the first few moments, she was thrilled, imagining a laughing set of emerald eyes, and she glanced around quickly for Luned to help her dress so she could find Edward and wish him a proper good morning.

The happy thoughts didn't last long. Within seconds she recalled everything. Groaning to herself she glanced up at the arrow slit, through which the merest sliver of light was slicing into her room. It was barely dawn.

She groaned again, dragging the covers over her head in frustration. _Man, what I wouldn't give to be asleep still. Things are so much more peaceful there. Besides the fact that this is the most ridiculous hour to be awake…and for it to be so noisy outside!_

For it was. Even this high up and through the smallest window space imaginable she could hear the buzz of voices from below and the clatter of what sounded like something being constructed. She tried stuffing the bed covers into her ears, but the material was so thick, she didn't achieve much in the way of using them as ear plugs. Instead, she huffed an irritated sigh and threw them away from her, sitting up in bed and scowling at the embers in the fireplace. Normally the fire was roaring when Bella woke up, but clearly Luned had followed Bella's instructions to the letter; had gone out and stayed out.

Bella smiled grimly to herself, reminding herself that in her own era, she had never had a maid to do things for her, and she definitely didn't need one now--especially not a blood thirsty one hell bent on revenge against the man Isabella loved.

Bella threw her legs over the edge of the bed, gasping in remembered shock as her bare feet hit the icy stone floor. She knelt down, scuffled briefly with the covers that were hanging over the edge of the bed and blocking her slippers from view, before discovering the silver shoes she had worn to the last medieval faire she had attended. She snickered softly to herself. How appropriate. Feeling slightly homesick, she crossed to the larger of the two chests, tossed open the lid and poked around in the jumble of clothes until she found her blue dress. Her hand hovered briefly over the black and amber one, fingers trembling as she smoothed the material. She drew her hand away quickly, slamming the lid down on her unhappiness. He didn't want to marry her.

Again.

Her heart couldn't help but ache for him, her tough medieval knight. She knew he loved her, despite his misgivings about saying so, knew that he was fearful and unsure, terrified that he might feel too much and lose that love again. She would go to him, maybe not toady, but soon, she would make him understand she was not leaving him, no matter what it took, no matter what it cost them; she would be with him, not only for this life but for every other.

She would be truthful with him, tell him the truth of where she was from, where the lingerie he so loved was from, she would make him understand that if she could be drawn to him from another time in the far distant future, then she could make sure she stayed with him too, even if she had to fight against the devil himself.

Or at least James.

Either way, she would not let him run from her again; she would hold him with her through their entire lives.

She yanked her silver kirtle over her head furiously, once more finding herself completely bamboozled.

"Do you need some help my lady?" Bella froze. Luned.

* * * * *

Edward was exhausted, though he didn't notice it. Part of a knight's training is to continue on, focus on the outcome, force your body to continue on with strength of will alone. He had not slept at all. He had packed everything he of any value owned, a few spare sets of clothes. His armor was wrapped in a bundle and tied; his sword, as ever, sat heavy on his hip. During the darkest hours of the night, he had crept to the kitchens and taken what remaining food he could.

In the small hours before dawn he had stood in the bailey, watched silently as Alison and Rosalind kissed their beloveds goodbye, tears pouring down their cheeks, fearful as to whether or not they would return to be married. Edward had to see them off before he left, had to ensure that his promise to his father was fulfilled, and Matilda would be warned.

He had walked the women back to their rooms with a heavy heart, and a hope that his friends would return safely, though he would not be here to see it.

Alison had kissed his cheek, her lips still wet with her tears and whispered, "Goodbye, Edward. You will be sorely missed."

"As will you, Lady Alison," he answered.

"I will miss Isabella also," she said softly, and his heart lurched. For a moment he doubted his resolve--could he really remove her from her friends, for his own selfish reasons?

"Isabella will make it through, Edward. You cannot go back now."

Not for the first time, Edward had looked at his friend's lover in shock and amazement, before shaking his head and refusing to acknowledge what his instinct told him--that she knew more than she should. "Live long and happy, Lady Alison."

"I will, I swear it. As will Jasper and Rosalind and Emmett also." She bit her lips as though there were more she wished to say.

"Goodnight, Lady Alison." Edward had finished, before returning to his room and seating himself silently on the edge of his bed.

Jasper had assured him the missive had been delivered and that all would be well. Now he had naught to do but wait, as his tired squire wandered aimlessly around his master's bedchamber.

* * * * *

"Luned," Bella said quietly, mustering as much dignity as she could manage whilst still tangled in a mass of silver material. "What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry I allowed you fire to die out, my lady. You must be freezing."

"Luned, you didn't answer my question."

Small hands tugged the dress down over Bella's head so that she was face to face with a pair of sad, dark eyes.

"I came to make amends. I have done the most horrible thing…"

"I already knew that, Luned. You're not telling me anything _new_."

"But I am, my lady." Luned scooped up the blue gown, began twisting it in her hands.

"What could you possibly do that is any worse than what you have already done? Or that you're already _planning_ to do, any way."

"Oh, Bella." Tears slid silently down Luned's cheeks. "I have done the worst thing I could ever do."

Bella reached her hands out to the maid, her heart filled with terror. "Luned, what have you done!" Her hands gripped the younger woman's shoulders and she shook her roughly. "Have you done something to Edward?"

"No, my lady. Much worse."

Bella hands dropped to her sides and her breath rushed out in a sigh of relief. "What could possibly be any worse than that?"

"Oh, my lady…" Bella snatched the gown from Luned's hands, attempted to dress herself in it. Absently, she noticed the Welshwoman was wearing her sister's gown, the brown one that made her hair shine and her face light up. Normally, anyway. Right now she looked outright terrified.

"I used Jacob…" The tears became outright sobbing. "How will he ever forgive me?"

"Luned…help me with this dress, then explain whatever it is you are babbling about." Bella frowned.

The other woman did, still sobbing pitifully.

With her head and arms now finally where they should be, Bella put her hands on her hips and glared at Luned.

"Now what are you going on about?"

"I used him sorely…"

"Yeah, you said that already."

"I seduced him, though I knew he wanted to wait for marriage…"

"And? That's not the crime of the century. I think everything else you have going on far outweighs that."

"That's not it. I…I…I stole Edward's money."

Bella's face drained of all color and her mouth dropped open. "What precisely did you do with it?" She asked slowly, despite the fact that she was already sure of the answer she would receive.

"I gave it to James," Luned whispered.

James. That would mean, of course he would go straight to Lord Swan and offer the most for Bella's hand. "You didn't," she said hoarsely.

"I am so sorry, Bella."

"Don't call me that," Bella said bitterly. "You have sold me out to the monster, and for what? Is your revenge that important to you?"

"It was."

"What the hell do you mean 'it was?' Last night you would steamroll over anyone in order to kill the man I love, and now all you have is an 'it was' when you have sold me out? What the hell kind of person are you?"

"A fool," Luned cried, tears flowing unchecked down her cheeks.

"Well, that much was clear already. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"When I gave James the money, he laughed, said I was as foolish as my idiot sister…"

"And?"

"Do you not see? I didn't think he knew my sister at all, other than that she was a lovely girl…how would he know her well enough to consider her an idiot if he barely knew her?"

"Have you finally realized the guy is insane?"

"That is not the worst of it, my lady."

"There's more?"

Luned dropped her eyes to the floor. "Have you read your missive from Edward yet?"

"Have I read my _what_?"

"Your letter."

Bella frowned. "What…?"

Luned sighed softly, passed Bella to pick up a piece of parchment that had slipped to the floor. "Your letter, from Sir Edward."

Bella snatched the parchment from Luned's hands.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I am sorry for any hurt I have caused you. I beg you, pack a bag of your most important items and meet me at the place in the woods where you hurt your ankle at noon, while the fair is at its busiest. All I had to offer your father for you has been stolen, but I would marry you nevertheless._

_I love you._

_Edward Cullen_

Bella stifled a sob. "He wants to marry me still!" She breathed her heart swelling in happiness. "And he loves me!"

"Isabella, James knows," Luned said softly.

"What? How?" Bella glared at the younger woman. "Did you tell him of this too?"

"No, my lady," Luned sobbed quietly. "But the last thing he said as he threw me from his room was that I would have my revenge; he would ensure it at noon today."

"NO!" Bella screamed.

* * * * *

Edward sighed heavily, spared the sun outside his window one final glance. Almost noon. He left his room, descended the staircase, and left the keep with as little fanfare as he could manage. He crossed the courtyard to the stable, spoke quietly to the youngest stable hand, who quickly brought Cadfael and Dagnefedd for him, saddled and ready for flight. He slung his bags across Cadfael's saddle, threw a final farewell smile at the towering grey keep that had been his home for all of his 29 years, and climbed onto his horses back, leaving the castle with Dagnefedd in tow.

In the shadows at the side of the keep, where once Edward had spoken with his friends, James watched his brother, a malicious glint in his blue eyes, and evil in his heart.


	34. The Fair

**First A/N - There is a song I had in mind to go with this chapter - no swearing or adult themes, I promise, but if you can go to youtube, and line it up - it's called 'The Host Of Seraphim' by Dead Can Dance. Further on in the story, beside stars there is the word MUSIC, and that's where to press play. No probs if you can't or don't wish to, I just think it adds to the atmosphere (like a movie scene =) try it. I dare ya. Eother way, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Luned, what have you done?" Bella cried, searching desperately for a cloak.

"My lady, please, I said nothing! I swear it!"

"And now, right now, he is walking into the lion's den, with no idea whatsoever, and we're just sitting here? The least you can do now is help me, Luned!" Bella shrieked. Luned held a cloak out to her quietly.

"Of course, my lady. I am so sorry." A single tear slid down Luned's cheek.

* * * * *

The sun shining through the trees made for the most stunning emerald haze as Edward tied the horses to a sturdy tree. For a moment, he imagined bringing Bella here under nicer circumstances, his ring encircling her slender finger, and taking her in the soft light, watching the rose color in her cheeks veiled with the green and gold of the sunlight and trees.

He shoved his hand into his pocket, clutching the ring that was still waiting for the right moment--the right moment being the very second Isabella's angel face emerged through the tree to ride off with him into a new and different life.

He was fearful, he would admit it. What if she did not come? What if she did come, but only to refuse him, to call him out as the basest of knaves, tell him he was a fool who had hurt her too many times to be forgiven? What if she agreed to wed him, and then in the future he could not earn enough to fill her belly, or he filled her belly with too many babes instead, and without the protection of being a lord, or even a knight of any repute, they all starved. His mind shied from the thought, his stubborn nature assuring him that he would always find income, whether it be from jousting or hiring his sword as a mercenary.

Footsteps padded softly behind him, and he spun around, expecting a large pair of brown eyes in a pale heart face to appear in the trees.

Instead he saw a brown face, with dark eyes, plodding uncertainly in his direction.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?"

The squire huffed and dropped the heavy bundle he had been carrying on his back. "Running with you, of course. Is that not what a squire does?"

"Flees like an outlaw?"

"No. A squire stays by his master's side, no matter what the consequences."

"Even if you may starve right along with me?"

"Even then." Jacob grinned, his teeth very white against his skin. "Besides, I am Welsh. I am used to travel and I know just where to go to be welcomed and well fed. We shall never starve."

Edward laughed along with his squire. "Then perhaps you can come along…" He looked around. "Were you planning to walk, Jacob?"

"I assumed your lady would want to ride with you, my lord."

Edward laughed again. "That is a promising idea."

"I agree," came a third, unexpected voice.

Both Edward and Jacob spun around at the voice coming from the trees beside them.

James emerged, smiling broadly. "I will have to make use of your idea, squire."

"The name is Jacob."

"It does not matter to me what your name is; you are a lowly servant. That is all I need to know."

Jacob scowled.

"Besides, it is my dear brother here I am far more interested in talking with." James smiled pleasantly.

"I'm not entirely sure I care to hear whatever it is you have to say, brother," Edward said mildly.

"Well, whether you wish it or not, you will listen." Something odd lit James' eyes. A kind of fanatical light that troubled Edward, though he remained outwardly calm. "Some things I have wanted to say for the longest time…"

In the fastest movement Edward had ever seen from his brother, James whipped out a dagger and flung it at Jacob, where it landed, right on target, in the squire's unprotected chest.

Jacob stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, a look of astonishment on his face.

"We do not need eavesdroppers for this conversation, brother." James grinned.

Edward's heart wished to race to his squire, to comfort him as his life sped away, to thank him for his unquestioned loyalty and friendship. But his mind knew otherwise; to turn his back on James would clearly leave him open to his own certain death, so, although his heart ached, his gaze remained purposefully on his brother, not once turning to Jacob, whose labored breathing had ceased on a final soft cry.

"James," Edward said gently, carefully concealing his horror, his hand drifting to the sword at his hip. "What are you about?"

"About, brother?" James grinned a lopsided grin, the only thing the two men had in common, the only reason Edward could ever deny the idea that his brother was a changling. "Ah, where to begin…" He began to circle Edward, like an animal cornering its prey. "Keep your hand off your weapon, and I shall explain, perhaps more than you wish to know."

Edward gritted his teeth but complied. He had seen enough madness and bloodlust in his life to know that right now the best thing to do would be to do what his brother demanded.

"I suppose…" James began loftily, "the best place to start is my first kill."

Edward said nothing.

"I can imagine what you are thinking, dear brother--of a knight felled under my sword on the field…but my first was long before I ever engaged in battle. Poor Tangwystl…she was so determined to avenge her father's killer. Or at least she was at first. Silly little Luned, too." James chuckled softly.

Edward flinched in surprise. That was not what he had expected to hear.

"Oh, of course I did not know at the time who he was, just that he was a lone Welshman, riding near our lands. I was merely a boy of 17, but I had just been shown a long bow and I was desirous of testing its skill. Only later was I to find he was a Welsh spy--a fact that brought me a true sense of accomplishment, something I had ever felt the lack of, forced into the position of younger son, my life's options either the monastery, or selling my sword for coin." He glared with pure hatred at Edward. "Because of your twelve months on me, I am entitled to nothing more than the clothes on my back, the scraps from your table."

"You know father would never leave you in that position, neither would I. You are my brother," Edward said softly, now circling in time with James.

James snorted in derision. "Brother? When have you acted as my brother? Taking the best of everything, treating me as though I were nothing more than a mongrel under your feet…"

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by James.

"Do not deny it. You have ever taken what you wished first. Now, that matters not, for I will have my due. And I will finish my story."

Edward closed his mouth and ground his teeth together, waiting for his opportunity to take the mad man before him down.

"I wanted Tangwystl on sight, but of course it was you she chased after. Always you," James said bitterly, spitting on the ground as though ridding himself of a foul taste in his mouth. "As all the women did. Fortunately for me, she was very simple minded, it took little more than a few pretty words, and she was mine--although not before you had gotten your hands on her. Again, I was forced to accept your leftovers."

"She was never my 'leftovers.' I would have married her and left you any other woman you desired."

"I desired her."

Edward shrugged.

James sighed, remembering. "What a disappointment when she found herself carrying _my babe_." He waited, expecting a shocked reaction from Edward.

Edward just continued to watch his brother carefully.

"You knew?" James hissed, furious.

"Swan told me, just last night."

James cursed. "Well, he can't have known it all. I assume then, he told you of my plan for Tangwystl to pass the baby off as his?"

"He did."

"What he could not have known was that I told her that it was he who killed her father. And that once they married, we planned to kill him as well. Then she and I would be wed, and all the power, all the riches Charles Swan had accumulated would be mine."

Edward shook his head. "You truly are mad, brother. They would never have passed to a Welsh serving maid, no matter if Swan had married her. The King would have taken immediate command of all Swan's coin and land the moment he heard of his death."

James waved his hand. "You lie, as ever. But that is no longer of consequence. She could not convince him the babe was hers, begged me to marry her instead, to take her home to _Wales,_ that godforsaken hell hole, and raise our baby. I laughed in her face at that one. Tie myself to a penniless wench? Not a chance. I deserve better."

"Did not Tangwystl deserve better than to live as an unwed mother?" Edward asked.

James laughed. "She did not live to face that shame though, did she brother?"

"No," Edward said slowly, a fist of ice closing around his heart. "And I have the most peculiar feeling in my gut, as though it was not her own choice."

James laughed again. "I will get to that. Allow me to continue. When I refused her she begged that I take you a missive." James drew a crumpled parchment from his tunic. "Allow me to read it to you, as it was originally intended for you, although it unfortunately never reached its destination."

Edward's hands balled to fists at his side.

_My Dearest Edward,_

_Please forgive me for what I have done to you. Let me now be truthful, and beg your forgiveness and your favor. I am carrying your brother's child. Again, forgive me my folly. I beg of you now to take me to wife, as your brother will not. I wish to spare my babe the name of bastard, but if you cannot bring yourself to grant me this, I will return to my homeland, and live out my days as a grieving widow. If you would, meet me tonight on the battlements, and bring me your answer. I will be ready to leave if you will no longer have me._

_Tangwystl_

"Isn't that nice." James grinned, crumpling the parchment and tossing it to the ground. "Of course, it was up to me to go in your place, to bring your note saying there is no way you would marry her. Poor girl, she was devastated." James laughed.

Edward's stomach rolled with nausea. If he had of known…maybe they would have been unhappy, but the poor girl would still be alive--for he already knew what would come next.

"Of course, I could not let her live," James said calmly. "Not carrying my bastard child, and still wishing for you. That would never do. When she turned her back to collect her belongings, I pushed," he mimed the action, "the silly girl over the edge. Of course, no one doubted me when I swore she must have done it because of her broken heart."

"You monster." Edward's breath came harshly. "You do not deserve life." He slowly withdrew his sword from its sheath at his hip.

"Now, now, brother." James smirked. "I had thought to dispatch you later, after I had finished my story. I suppose you leave me no choice." There was another rasp of metal as James removed his own sword, raising it up to kiss the blade. "So it strikes true." He smiled.

* * * * *

Bella ran, tripping down the stairs on the hem of her dress. It didn't stop her, only made her more terrified with each wasted moment. Luned ran on soft feet behind her.

"If we don't make it in time, Luned, I'll…"

"I'm truly sorry, my lady. Please. Let us make haste."

"I'm not built for running." Bella yelped, bumping the wall beside the hall door.

Luned leapt forward, pulling at the heavy wood, struggling against its weight. Bella straightened herself, pulled desperately with the other woman.

"C'mon!" She sobbed. "Why won't it move!?"

"Let us help." Alison slid next to Bella, Rosalind beside Luned. With one massive heave they dragged the door back far enough to run out into the courtyard.

"Isabella, wait!" Bella half turned to Alison, still jogging forward.

"What?"

"We'll miss you."

Bella halted. "What are you saying…?"

"Bella, move!" Luned hissed, pushing her mistress forward. "Do not forget what we are running for!"

Bella nodded, turned away from Alison and Rosalind's sad faces and streaking forward, clattering over the drawbridge. The woods seemed a lifetime away.

"We'll never make it!" Bella moaned.

"Keep running. You will." Luned said, slowing her pace. "I will be along, I swear it."

Bella ran.

* * * * *

Luned watched Bella, her dark hair whipping in the wind beneath her pearly veil. Another tear slipped down the Welshwoman's cheek. Quickly, she turned back to Alison.

"Will she make it?" She called.

The other woman hurried to stand by the maid's side. "It matters not. Her time is over. Her lesson is learnt."

"Her lesson?" Luned asked, bewildered.

"She has learned what real love is, that behind a tough exterior sometimes lies the truest heart…"

"I need a sword," Luned said briskly.

"Why?" Alison asked calmly.

"Because if it matters not, then I want my revenge on Edward Cullen."

Alison sighed. "So it seems _you_ still have things to learn. It is not Edward who is to blame."

"Then who is?" Luned demanded. "Tell me, for I have waited long enough!"

"Sir James. It was he who murdered both your father and sister." Alison stared sadly towards the edge of the trees. "And your lover."

"What? No…not Jacob…" Luned faced the trees. "You're lying," She said hoarsely.

"I would not lie to you, Luned. His soul is gone." Alison closed her eyes, her face etched with pain.

"No!" Luned screamed, her tears wetting her cheeks. "I need a sword!"

"Samuel," Rosalind said. "Samuel was once a knight."

Luned ran.

* * * * ***MUSIC**

The two men circled each other, swords drawn, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I have not told you the worst yet, dear brother." James grinned, shaking his sword, trying to encourage the first blow. "I have your coin, or I suppose I should say _had_. Swan has it now; the banns are being posted as we speak."

Edward lunged. "You will not have Isabella."

James parried calmly. "Tsk tsk, brother, with blows like that, she will be mine in no more than a heartbeat. Although, she will be whether you live or die. I just wish to ensure she cannot run away with you, and if you are dead--well then, there is no possibility, is there?" James lunged and Edward parried.

"You will not live to take her from me." Edward hissed, feinting right and striking left, drawing blood on his brothers arm.

James glanced down at the torn red and black of his tunic, the trickle of blood staining the material. When he looked up again, his eyes were hard. "You are not my first kill brother, nor will you be my last. Our mother will most likely have an unfortunate fall. Or perhaps after your death she will be so grief stricken she will lose the babe anyway…"

"You are mad," Edward replied, feinting again. This time his brother knew what his move would be and deflected his sword.

"Mayhap, but it matters not. Cullen Castle will be my inheritance. And I will have no younger brother willing to murder me for what should always have been mine."

The swords rang and clashed. The feinting was over. This battle would be to the death.

* * * * *

Bella ran, though her legs felt like they weighed ten tones and the ground felt as sluggish as running through chocolate pudding. She fell, covering herself with mud and dirt, bruising her knees and palms. She scrambled to her feet again, but it seemed as though the trees never came even an inch closer. She sobbed as she ran, her muscles screaming, hoping and praying she would find Edward before James did. Her lungs ached as though they were about to burst, and her feet felt covered in blisters, but still she ran, crying out Edward's name.

And the woods remained still too far away.

* * * * *

Luned took the huge weapon from Emile, who watched the younger woman with pity in her eyes. Although the blade was so heavy she could barely hold it, Luned ran with it as fast as she could manage to the stables, begging a favor from the Welsh lad who mucked out the stables.

"Please, Owain. My need is dire."

"Oh, Luned, I may be whipped for this."

"It will be back before anyone notices, I swear it."

Within minutes Luned was astride an unsaddled dappled grey and clattering over the drawbridge, the visitors to Cullen Castle and the fair scattering away from her horse's hooves.

* * * * *

Finally, as Bella's breathing had reaching a point where she doubted the air was actually entering her lungs, the tree line loomed. The sound of swords crashing against one another hit her ears, and she burst forward with her last spurt of energy, even as her leg muscles quivered under the strain.

* * * * *

Edward had nicked James at least five more times, but had not managed to gain any more ground than that. He was astounded. His brother was a better swordsman than he had known, which did not bode well for this fight. The horses were long gone, their ties cut by a missed attack, the scent of blood driving Cadfael mad. Their fight had drawn them further into the dense wood--Jacob's body was now lost to Edward's view.

James flicked his sword, and fire burned along Edward's sword arm.

He could no longer win. He knew that thought would be his downfall, but he knew as well that a deep cut to one's sword arm was the likely end of one's life. That the cut was deep, he was certain, for an uncommon weakness was speeding up his arm, following the fire's path. His arm fell uselessly to his side.

"Ah, it seems being older does not necessarily make you the better swordsman." James smirked. "I do not know how you achieved Prince of the Tournaments. You are far too weak."

He prodded Edward with his sword, so that his brother stumbled backwards, fell onto the ground, unarmed and breathing heavily.

"I would, of course, prefer you to die fighting, but as long as you die, it is not important how it occurs."

Edward refused to close his eyes as his brother closed in. He would die a knight, not a coward, fearful of death. His only regret would be the lives that would now be lost.

Isabella.

He could almost imagine he heard her calling his name.

"I am pleased you will die knowing your beloved will be my wife." James pressed the tip of his sword against Edward's chest, keeping the pressure light, delaying his enjoyment. "Knowing I will take her body whenever I wish it, wherever I wish it. Perhaps the first time will be in the hall, in front of all our wedding guests."

Bile rose in Edward's throat. His poor Isabella, subjected to such misery and humiliation. It would be better if she died right beside him. He struggled to rise, his movements only serving to press the point of the blade deeper. "Leave her be," He growled.

"So eager to die, Brother?" James laughed, ignoring his brother's comment. "Allow me to assist."

The sword plunged into Edward's chest.

* * * * *

Bella raced through the line of trees, trying to find her way back to the spot where she had tripped.

Not watching where she was going she tripped again.

Sobbing and staring at the roots under her hands, she realized this was it. This was the spot. The clashing had ceased now, and she glanced around.

To her horror, against a tree to her right was Jacob, his face shocked and lifeless.

"No." She cried. "Edward!"

* * * * *

Edward sighed as his blood trickled into the dirt and the footsteps of his truest enemy drifted into the distance, leaving only the rich scent of the earth behind. The darkness covering his eyes crept in further, threatened to take over his vision, yet he kept his eyes open. He was certain he had heard his angel this time, and he prayed only for one last glimpse, the chance for a final word, before death took him.

* * * * *

Bella stumbled through the branches, her vision obscured by tears. Tears of fear, tears for Jacob. She hoped desperately that the silence meant that Edward had been the successor.

Her dream was shattered as she stepped further on the path, saw him in the dirt, his black and amber tunic red with blood, a pool of it spreading out rapidly beside his body.

"Edward! NO! NO!" She screamed, rushing forward. "NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" She fell at his side, pressing her hand against the gaping wound in his chest, trying desperately to staunch the flow of blood.

"Isa…bella…"

"My love," she sobbed. "I'm here. You'll be fine, just hold on, please."

"I…love….you…"

Bella's throat burned, and the tears poured freely. "I know. Save your energy. You need to live."

"Run…from…him." Edward struggled, and coughed, causing a trickle of blood to run from his mouth. His hand clutched hers on his chest.

"Don't move!" Bella demanded, pressing harder against his chest.

"Promise me." He demanded. "Run."

"I will, I promise." She cried. "I swear it, anything you ask. Just don't leave me."

"Should…have…said….it all…sooner," he gasped, his emerald eyes staring passively up at her, the light quickly fading.

"Said what, love?"

"That…love you…"

The final spark faded from his green eyes. His hand fell limp.

Bella leaned over the body of the man she loved and sobbed uncontrollably.

* * * * *

Luned kneed the horse she was riding. "Too slow," she muttered, kicking again. "Hurry!"

* * * * *

"Now, Isabella. You truly will be mine."

Bella didn't even raise her head when she heard James. She didn't care. She didn't care if she died, if he had her--none of it mattered. Edward was gone.

She heard the footsteps, but she kept her eyes on her beloved's face.

"Come away, Isabella. You do not need him. You have me."

* * * * *

Luned choked as the horse flew past Jacob. So Alison was right, her love was gone. And she had nothing else to lose. Just like her song.

* * * * *

"Isabella!" James said sharply.

Bella finally glanced up. He stood a few meters away, his face red, his tunic torn where Edward had cut him. He was holding his blood covered sword proudly, a grisly token of his madness.

"Get away," she said coldly, her heart aching too much to even feel any real anger.

"You will come with me."

"No."

The pounding of hooves shocked them both. James spun around, and Bella watched dispassionately as Luned raised a sword that was clearly far too heavy and rode the grey horse directly at a startled James.

Bella pressed her cheek to Edward's still warm one and closed her eyes as Luned's sword hit home, and James cried out in agony.

Then the only sound was the pounding as the horse continued its charging pace.

* * *

**Second A/N - okay, now some of you _begged_ for this not to happen, but it was always planned, right from the start...this is not the final chap (there is one more before the sequel), so watch and see what happens...**

**Okay, and pathetic - I cried as I wrote. I didn't want to lose him either =(**

**Next chap may take a little longer, because all you guys who rock (ya ha, you do) I want to go through my review list and shout out to everyone of you who has =) you've made this story just that bit more special for me... (I would to alerters and faves as well, but...there's over 200 of you!! Woo hoo - rocking fan fic readers!) okay, no more babbling. Off to get started =)**


	35. Where There Should Be Edward

**A/N - The final chap...another A/N at the end =)**

* * *

The pounding continued and Bella reached to grasp Edward's stained tunic. It was when her hands found dirt instead of cloth that she realized that it wasn't a cheek gone cold her face was now pressed against. It was dirt.

She opened her eyes and raised her head slightly.

Two horses were being slowed to a halt, coming at her from either side.

From behind her, two voices screamed, "Bella! Bella, what are you doing?"

Bella remained kneeling on the cold dirt, the ache in her chest expanding, the tears starting again. "No." She sobbed quietly to herself. "No, Edward, no!"

She laid her head against the ground again. "Take me back," she sobbed, digging her fingers into the dirt. "Take me back to him!"

One of the horses stopped right by her head. The rider's feet found solid ground at the same time two sets of hands pulled on the back of Bella's gown.

"What were you _thinking _Bella?!" Rose screeched, while Alice laughed without humor.

"She wasn't, Rose. We gave her far too much of that mulled wine."

"Go away," Bella mumbled miserably, still clinging to the soft soil, keeping her eyes closed and pretending she was back with Edward.

"Bella." Rose shook her shoulders so Bella's cheek was jarred against the dirt. "Come on. You're in the middle of the jousting field. Let's get you home."

"No. I want to stay here."

"Allow me," a warm, husky voice said. Bella's eyelids snapped open, and her face shot up from the ground.

She gazed blankly into a pair of bright green eyes. "Edward?" She breathed, barely daring to hope. Had he come back with her? Her love, here, in her time, and perfectly fine?"

The green eyes crinkled slightly. She realized he was frowning. "Yes. Do I know you?"

Bella's face fell and the tears that had paused when she heard his voice began again with a vengeance. "No," she sobbed. "No. Clearly you don't."

His hands reached down slowly, slipped under her arms to pull her up. The tears flowed faster as she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the man next to her. In some ways she could feel _her_ Edward--the scent of horse and leather. But the metal smell was different, and there was a ting of cologne. No sweat.

She opened her eyes, forced herself to look upon the man that so closely resembled the one she had just lost. Or lost 900 years ago.

His eyes were the same perfect emerald green, even still frowning at her as they were. His hair the same wonderful shade of bronze, his lips still full and inviting, his face more stunning than any model.

His shoulders were slimmer--this Edward had never wielded a true knight's sword, had never worn pounds of armor as her Edward had.

Her heart broke a little more and she slipped to her knees.

The other Edward knelt down with her, while her friends hovered behind her. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Too much to drink." Bella answered lamely. _What else can I say? I just lost my love 900 years in the past, and now I'm back here, alone, looking at you--the spitting image of my beloved Edward? Yeah right, loony bin, here I come._

"Yeah," he said. He fingered the material of her veil. "Shouldn't be sad when you're single."

She stared at him blankly, raising her fingers to the veil herself. Oh, Rose and Alice hadn't worn one, that's right, and they didn't admit to why. "Ah…no," she said.

Edward pulled her up again, let her steady her wobbly knees while she held his arms. He was muscled, just not as thickly as her Edward. The tears still wouldn't stop, although they'd slowed to a resigned trickle.

"What's your name?" His eyes burned into hers, reminded her painfully of the smoldering gaze she had loved so much.

"Isabella…I mean, Bella. Bella Swan." Bella. She hadn't referred to herself as that in what seemed like forever…

"Bella." He nodded. "I return you to the delicate hands of your ladies." He released her slowly and Alice and Rose gripped her solidly about the waist.

"Until we meet again, my lady." He gave her a small bow.

She wanted to tell him they didn't bow, don't bow, but her soul hurt too much to speak. She let Rose and Alice lead her back through the crowds as she watched the brightly colored pennants pass her by. She didn't even notice Mike, despite his best efforts to juggle his way right into her line of vision.

Alice and Rose sat Bella on a stool, got her a cup of coffee and stood over her whilst she drank it.

"I did miss this," she said to them absently.

"Huh?" Rose said. "You really are a light weight, aren't you Bella?"

"Mmm," Bella said into the coffee.

"Bells," Alice said sternly. "What's up? I'm not silly enough to think this is just the wine. Are you still upset about Mike?"

"No."

"Then what? I know there's something else. I know you too well."

Bella wondered for a moment whether she should say a word, then opted for: "I found my knight."

Alice's yes lit up. "Really?"

"Mmm."

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen." Bella blew out a deep breath. Sir Edward Cullen; arrogant knight, skilled lover, chivalrous protector…

"Edward Cullen?" Rosalind snickered. "You spoke to him for all of five seconds, and you're in love?"

Bella shrugged, before finishing her coffee and slumping her shoulders.

"Bella?" Alice said again.

Bella remained silent, her heart aching for her love.

"Rose," Alice said quietly. "Could you get her something to eat? She looks pale."

Rose nodded and scurried off to find a food stall.

Alice knelt beside her friend. "There's more to the story, right?" She said softly, and Bella nodded, tilting her face up to look into her friends grey eyes.

"Tell me, Bella. Whatever it is, you know you can trust me."

Bella took a deep breath, studying her friend's open face carefully. Then told her the whole story, from the moment she had gone back.

When she finished, her throat was dry and her hands were balled in her lap; her tears had ceased and shock had set in.

Alice said nothing.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Bella whispered, dropping her face. "I can hardly believe it myself--except this hole in my chest…" She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to fill in the gap with her own warmth.

"No," Alice said defiantly. "You are wrong. I do believe you. You feel--different. I don't think Rose would, though."

Bella nodded, tightening her grip on herself. "I wish I were still there," she murmured.

"But he wouldn't be, even if you were," Alice said gently. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry."

Alice covered Bella's arms with her own.

"I need to know what happened, Alison. To everyone. I need to go home. I need my computer."

"Bella?" A soft voice called from behind them. Bella stiffened. "No way…" she said quietly.

She turned her head. A pair of dark frightened eyes were locked onto her.

"Help me," the Welshwoman choked out.

* * *

**A/N - I have so loved writing this story, and all of you who have followed it - I am so appreciative. Before I go ahead and spend the next 3 hours typing in everyone who ever reviewed (although I owe you all so much more than just a shout out, and not just the reviewers, _all_ of you) - I will post the title of the sequel here as a final chapter - once I have figured one out that is - for those of you who are intersted in continuing on. For those who aren't - your time spent here is greatly appreciated. Just a few little things; each character has it's place from the twilight series - Tangwystl of course was based loosely on Tanya, Luned on Leah, Samuel on Sam, Emile on Emily. Not all of them made there way here, of course, but there are those who did. Yes, we will here more of Bella in the sequel, but she is not the only one to lose love, and I think someone else needs a chance to redeem herself...anyway, without any more rambling on my part, shout outs to every reviewer I have had (up to now, of course) on this story. From the very first one (thanks Deboraa!) to the ones who reviewed like mad (Twilight Pixie and Twilighterforlife - both reviewing 26 times each!!) I thank you all, truly and sincerely. You've made my day, everyday.**

**jaydeesgirl, twilightfreaklover, life4theking, Immortalfantasylover, ravenj84, ECullenLover1, NonAdorable Writer, emmettcullen's Real girlfriend, xoxPureFireworksxox, Crossete C., Soccer11, Lilac and Freesia, pianokeys668, Marian Hood, Flora73, Cutiepay, Twilightteen14, mfinga19, hollandlilies, Jazzy's Mistress, Anna Diamond, hotchadobsessed, Scribe4eva, BlipBlopBlip, chitown4183, Applepie121, zukoxlover, Grey Eyed Vampire, 2White Flame16, WickedSoulx, twifan1987, Manelli Swan, gabzcoatz, tarellethiel, sportylocks, LiveForEternityTogether, Bathsheaba, desintx, jennyleelovee, XX-ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe-XX, Wolfy Pup, vampiregirl1654, moshie, Isabella's Mom, pac1025, booklover1493, YankeeDiva, Kalianah (^_^), T3am Switzerland, Holstar, vhawk730, Edward's-a-beefcake, jade1983, Dancer10101, Beach-Pixie, bakagirl123, RissaCullen - TeamEdward, lenabeana, twilightteacher25, klaytie1577, msmess21907, Brittles, xxbellamiixx, chelsiecullenoxx, Dodger McClure, sweetnsassy5, lcogle, daffy410, Talia Taylor, Hawktalon. of. Windclan., calleighlove, alexandralee13, katierose127, jfcx3, marie0912, Siara Dawn, carrottop14, tommyloves, OnlyTheBest123, Lucigurl, volleyballxchic7, JulyRose, beans and cornbread, jennaloohoo, Sarkule, wolfpgirl, litchibi, jaderichmond, Little Silver Rose, casi-sand, youngatheart01, ll EriKa ll (^_^), Darkness-Kreaps-In, edwabella.**

**And the anonymous reviewers--Sarah, Cullenism44, Liz, dolphingirl79, ana, billieboo96, A_Childs_Imagination, marie, lisa, edwardluver, medward, IzzehS2, ME!!, josefina, tey, Edwardcullenisawesome, wow, Sammie.**

**If I have missplelt any usernames - please forgive me! I have endeavoured to spell them all just right, but as you can see, there are so many of you! Again, a zillion thankyou's to everyone who even took the time to read any of this...**

**Ad now...onto the sequel...**


	36. Authors Note On Sequel Title and Outline

My wonderful readers...the first chap of 'Remember What Came Before' (sequel to 'A Faire To Rememer') is up! Luned has somehow followed Bella back to modern times...we have seen how Bella survived the 12th century, can Luned survive the 21st?

Look forward to seeing you over there!

Now, time for me to get back to work!


	37. THIS MADE IT TO TWILIGHTED! THANKS!

My wonderful readers! Thanks to you all, you who have spurred me forward with your wonderfully kind words...I took a chance and 'A Faire To Remember' is now on Twilighted! If I could see every one of you, all that read, all that reviewed, and I could I would give you all a great big thank you hug, I so would! Because of you, I am seriously reconsidering my childhood dream of writing - so, thanks! And again and again and again! If you get a chance, head over there - of course there are tiny changes in grammar etc to fit the Twilighted bill - but whether you do or don't, you have made this writers world.

If at any point I can take the stories (not Twilght related, lol) out of my head and onto paper - it's all because of you guys. I'll never forget it, one way or the other. You guys have given me the will and courage to push forward - I hope that whatever you wish for comes your way.


End file.
